Always
by Danni0204
Summary: Catch up with Alex and Maggie, one year on from their break-up. How have their lives changed since they've been apart and is there any chance of them giving things another go? And if so, will they be able to make it work this time?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm back with a new story. Not sure how regularly I'll be updating as I'm still pretty busy with college, but will see how I go.**

* * *

Maggie put the last item of clothing into the suitcase and zipped it shut. She lifted it down from her bed and looked around the room. She took a deep breath before wheeling the case out of the room into the now empty living room and kitchen area. She'd been living in Gotham for close to a year now but had transferred back to National City. At first, she had to get away. It was too hard being there, working, trying to live without Alex so she thought if she moved on, if she went somewhere new and tried to start a new life, maybe it would help her move on, but it wasn't the case. She was lonely. She missed Alex more than anything and knew that she needed to go back. She needed to do something about it. She wanted more than anything to work things out with Alex. She didn't know how they were going to, or even if Alex would still want to, but she'd never forgive herself if she didn't try. She took one last look around the apartment she'd called home for the last 10 months before she picked up her bag from the breakfast bar and flinging it over her shoulder before leaving the apartment, getting into the elevator and going down to the parking garage. She put her suitcase into her car, that was already filled with other boxes and items she wanted to take back to National City with her. She walked to the front of the car, and just as she opened the door, she jumped in fright as she heard the voice. "Sneaking away without saying goodbye?" Maggie pursed her lips before turning around to face her friend.

"I thought we said goodbye last night." Maggie replied, her hand resting on the doorframe.

"Well, we did," Rachel smiled suggestively at her. "But I thought we'd say it with words this time."

Maggie laughed lightly. Rachel lived across the hall from Maggie and they soon became friends, the pair finding they had a lot in common, then later on, a whole friends with benefits situation happened between them. Maggie found herself opening up to Rachel about Alex, and they'd had many, many, talks over why it was a good a thing that they ended their relationship, and also, ways in which they might be able to work it out. "Well, goodbye, Rach," Maggie sounded thankful for her friendship. She didn't make friends easily, but with Rachel it was easy. "And, thank you for everything. For listening to my troubles and…." Maggie stopped talking, exhaling as she looked down.

"Hey, it's been fun, and it was my pleasure," Rachel gave her a smile as she squeezed her shoulder. "And you let me know how things go with Alex, yeah?" Rachel said, Maggie looking rather nervous and she gave a little nod.

"I will," Maggie told her before she leaned forward, giving her friend a hug. "Okay, I gotta get going. Got quite a drive ahead of me." Maggie said as she pulled back. She'd be splitting the drive up, staying in a motel half-way but she still wanted to get a start on the journey.

"Well, you drive safely," Rachel told her. "And lets keep in touch yeah?"

"Of course." Maggie nodded before she stepped into the car. She gave Rachel a final wave before the woman walked off. She took a few deep breaths, exhaling slowly, wondering if heading back to National City was the right thing to do.

* * *

Alex unlocked the door of the apartment and walked in. She sighed lightly as she threw her keys down on the table next to the door. She still hated coming home to an empty apartment, even if it had been a year since the break-up. She'd gotten so used to Maggie being around. To sharing her life with her that it was going to take a long time for her to get used to Maggie not being there. She'd coped in true Alex fashion after the break up, turning to drink as a means of comfort. But it became too often, and Alex admitted she had a problem when she was suspended from work for turning up drunk one time to many. Well that, and the string of women she'd randomly slept with, trying to make herself feel good for just that little bit. She took her jacket off as she walked towards her bed, kicking off her shoes. She jumped, slightly startled as she heard a whooshing sound and looked up to see Kara had flown in through the window. "Can't you just come through the door like a normal person?"

"Wouldn't be as fun, would it?" Kara gave a goofy grin as she walked over to the couch and sat herself down. "So," Kara hit her hands against her thighs. "Did you, uhm…" Kara trailed off, biting her lip as she readjusted her glasses. Alex rolled her eyes. She knew there was more to this visit than Kara just coming over randomly. She reached into her back pocket and threw the green plastic poker like chip in her sister's direction before throwing her jacket down on the edge of her bed. "Three months sober," Kara smiled as she ran her thumb over the chip. "Well done Alex, I'm proud of you."

"For being an alcoholic?" Alex scoffed as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kara. "I know I'm never going to compete with your greatness but have higher hopes for me than that."

Kara turned around to face her sister, placing the chip on the coffee table before putting her hand onto Alex's. "You are not an alcoholic. You are sober." Kara gave her a smile.

"I'm always going to be an alcoholic, Kara," Alex spoke quietly, not quite making eye contact with her sister as she took a deep breath. It was still hard. She still longed for the taste of a cold beer or for a neat whisky, a glass or two of wine, or who was Alex kidding, the whole bottle. But so she could keep her job and for Kara, she was determined to keep this addiction under control. And then, then there was the biggest reason. The reason she'd split up with Maggie. Her want for a child. She lost Maggie because she wanted a child and now all she could think about was that if she didn't get to be with Maggie, then she wanted that child. She wanted there to be a reason, a solid meaning for their break-up. Of course, she knew that people wouldn't be supportive. And by people, she mostly meant her mother. It was hardly the most ideal plan. She was only three months sober and probably wasn't in the best place mentally to be thinking about having a child, but her heart ached without Maggie, even if it was a year later. Alex pursed her lips, before looking her sister in the eye. "I'm just a sober alcoholic."

"Well that's a pretty good reason for me to be proud of you," Kara spoke softly, rubbing Alex's arm. "You are dealing with this," Kara smiled. "And I know you are still hurting, but you are coping and you know that I'm always here for you, no matter what."

Alex smiled nervously, hoping that Kara would still be saying that after what she was about to tell her. "You really mean that?" Alex questioned, Kara nodding her head as she looked a little confused as to why Alex would even need to question this. "Because I uhm….I've been thinking, and I…." Alex let a puff of air escape from her lips as she looked away from her sister for a moment. "I'm going to look into artificial insemination." Alex looked back up to Kara, biting her lip, trying to read her face to see what her reaction was going to be.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Reviews/feedback always appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was in her lab at the DEO. She was sitting on a stool, looking into a microscope. She didn't hear Kara coming into the room. She gave an annoyed sounding sigh as she pushed her hands off the desk, sending the stool she was sitting on birling across the room. She opened the drawer and took out the syringe which had a luminous orange coloured gel in it, before she pushed herself back across to the desk. Kara was still standing there, and Alex was either totally oblivious, or she was just choosing to ignore her. Kara cleared her throat and Alex turned her head slightly to the left before looking back into the microscope lens, sighing once again she careful squeezed a small amount of the luminous gel into the Petri dish. She was trying to analyse a piece of skin to try to deduce the species of alien that had attacked the city. It was a bit of mystery so far, so they were hoping that this test would help give them a little more information to go on. "What do you want, Kara?" Alex questioned. "I'm busy." Alex spoke monotonously, and Kara pouted, knowing her sister was annoyed with how she'd reacted to the idea of Alex trying to get pregnant.

"I thought we could go for lunch." Kara spoke hopefully, walking further into the room, leaning herself against the edge of the desk.

"You going to tell me more reasons why I shouldn't have a baby right now?" Alex questioned. She averted her gaze from the microscope and looked up at her little sister.

Kara exhaled, playing with her hands as she looked down. "I'm sorry, but you wanted my opinion," Kara told her. It wasn't that Kara thought it was a completely crazy idea. She knew Alex wanted kids and that she'd be a great mum one day, but she wanted her sister to be doing this for the right reasons, when the time was right for her and not just to try and get over Maggie by replacing her with a child. "I mean, wouldn't you rather be in a relationship? Have some help? Have your baby have two parents to raise and love them?" Kara questioned.

Alex pursed her lips as she gave a little shrug. "The woman I wanted to raise a family with didn't want to have a family with me," Alex replied. "I….I waited so long to find Maggie. To finally be in a relationship with someone I actually loved. If I have to wait that long again, I…." Alex trailed off, shaking her head. "I just want my life to have a purpose."

Kara stepped closer to Alex and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You have a purpose," Kara told her. "You are one of the best, most badass agents this place has ever seen," Kara assured her. "You are my favourite person," Kara spoke through a smile. "I feel like this my home, that I belong here, because of you, Alex," Kara told her. "I would never have had the courage to come out as Supergirl if I knew I wouldn't have had you by my side." Kara admitted. She was extremely grateful to have Alex in her life and she needed Alex way more than Alex ever would need her.

"So, my only purpose in life is to be a DEO agent and Supergirl's supportive big sister?" Alex questioned. She knew maybe she was being a bit harsh, Kara said something lovely and of course she appreciated it, but Alex wanted her life to be more than just that.

"Of course not," Kara answered. "But you love the DEO. Would you really see yourself giving up on this for a baby?" Kara wondered if Alex still expected to stay working in her dangerous job once she'd had a child.

"Look, Kara I know you are just concerned for me, but this feels like the right time," Alex told her, looking up into her sister's eyes. "I love the DEO and I love nothing more than kicking some alien ass, but at the end of the day, it's just a job," Alex knew that if she were to have a child, the dangerous missions and the odd ventures to other planets may need to be scaled down a little, but it was a price she was willing to pay for a child. A part of her. Someone to love unconditionally and get unconditional love back from. And besides, it's not like she would have to give up the DEO altogether, she could still go out and help to defeat aliens and there was also lab work that she could be doing. "And anyways, it's no more dangerous than a lot of other things. I mean, anything could happen to me at any time," Alex argued. "I could go out and get hit by a bus tomorrow or take really ill or die in a plane or train or car accident," Alex said. "Being in this job is no reason to not have a child."

Kara pursed her lips as she gave a little nod, she did have to agree that what Alex was saying made sense. "Well, I suppose it would be pretty cool to be an Auntie," Kara smiled at the thought. She would support Alex in this decision. Alex had always, always, been there for Kara and it was time for Alex to think about herself and what she wanted, and Kara would be there with her supporting her 100 percent. Alex gave a smile, knowing she had the support of her sister meant a lot to her, because she was going to need help if she was lucky enough to get pregnant. "I could take the kid flying." Kara gave an excited squeal as she gave a little jump.

"Uhm, no," Alex shook her head and Kara pouted. "But, I'm glad you are with me on this," Alex smiled thankfully at her sister before she stood to her feet. "Now, where you taking me for lunch?" Alex questioned as left the room, Kara walking after her.

* * *

Maggie had stopped at a diner in a small town on the way to National City. She still had about 8 hours of driving to do, so she was only stopping for a quick bite to eat and bathroom stop before she'd hit the road again. She was sitting in a booth next to the window, looking out as she got lost in her thoughts of what was going to happen once she did arrive back. Should she text Alex? Was she just going to show up at her apartment? What if Alex had moved on and was seeing someone new? What if Alex never wanted to talk to her again? What if, like her, Alex was still in love with her and wanted nothing more than to give things another go? What if what they had was gone, just a distant memory and they'd never be able to get that back? Was she making a big mistake? She had a decent job in Gotham. She would never be as happy there as she was with Alex, in National City, but maybe that was supposed to be her life now. She was brought back from her thoughts when her coke and burger and fries arrived. "Thanks." Maggie gave the waitress a half-hearted smile before she walked away. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone from the table, putting in her passcode before going into her messages.

She took a deep breath before she started typing. _Hey, Alex. I know it's been a while but –_ Maggie stopped typing. She shook her head and gave a sigh as she deleted what she's typed. _Hey, I'm moving back to National City and -_ Maggie stopped typing again. Did Alex even still have her number? Did Alex even still have the same number? Maybe she'd gotten a new phone, a new number. Maggie furrowed her eyebrows as she deleted what she'd typed again. _Hey, It's Maggie. I hope you are doing well. I'm coming back –_ Maggie gave an annoyed sighed as she deleted the message again. She threw her phone down on the table and rubbed her hands over her face. Why was this so hard? She picked up her coke and took a drink before putting a few fries into her mouth. She turned around as she heard the most high-pitched squeal. A family had been sat in the booth behind her. The mother and one child were sitting directly behind her and the father was sitting opposite them, but the younger child was stamping his feet, his arms folded across his chest as he scowled in the direction of his brother.

"I want to sit next to Mummy," The boy banged his foot off the ground. "Tucker, move." The little boy ran forward and pushed at his brother.

"Hunter, that's enough," The mother said. "Just sit next to Daddy."

"No," Hunter frowned. Maggie turned back around and hoped the disturbance would be over soon as she got back to eating her lunch, but she could still hear the conversation. "Mummy…Mummy, I want you Mummy." Hunter's squeaky little voice went right through her.

"Just sit down." The Dad spoke sternly, but Hunter wasn't giving up. He gave another almighty squeal. Maggie pursed her lips. She would be lying if she said she didn't find this rather annoying and found herself wishing this family had never walked into the diner and disturbed her peace. She found herself thinking about Alex and wondering how she could want the threat of children's tantrums and just generally acting up and being annoying in her life.

"Tuck, I'm sorry buddy," Maggie heard the mother say. She heard Tucker muttered something and she couldn't help but look around again seeing he was moving so Hunter could sit next to the mother. Hunter stuck his tongue out at his brother before he climbed up onto the booth seat, now with a huge grin on his face. He was on his knees on the seat and pulled a little hot wheel's car out of his pocket. Maggie was thankful that he was now quiet, and she turned back around, once again getting back to eating her lunch. She picked up her phone again but didn't start typing anything. She could hear Hunter making driving noises as he pushed the car along the top of the seat, before knocking it against Maggie. Hunter gave a little giggle as Maggie glared at him. Hunter kept laughing and turned the car around, driving it in the other direction, before turning it back around and once again, knocking it into Maggie. Maggie bit her lip, telling herself silently that he was only a small child and not to say anything, but after the forth or fifth time he'd knocked it into her, she decided enough was enough.

"I'm sorry, but your son keeps hitting me with his car." Maggie said as she turned around.

The parents looked at each other before looking to Hunter, who all of a sudden looked like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, his big green eyes going all puppy dog like. "Roll it on the table, darling." The mother said, before going back to talking to her husband, neither of them offering Maggie an apology. Maggie shook her head lightly before turning back around. She thought maybe she could at least have told Alex that she might be open to the idea of children in the future, but she knew she didn't want to be dealing with things like that regularly. She stared at the blank text on her screen. Maybe she should just wait till she is in National City. Maybe they'd just run into each other and it could happen naturally instead of force starting something when she didn't even know what she was going to say, or maybe this was all a mistake. They wanted different things. How were they ever going to make it work? She gave an exasperated sigh as she put her phone back down on the table and finished her lunch, so she could finish her journey home to National City.

* * *

Thoughts? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie yawned as she was stood in the middle of the apartment. It was just after 9.30pm when she finally arrived in National City. She felt a little bad about going to her landlord's penthouse at that hour, but she needed to get the keys, so there wasn't much else she could do, and it wasn't like it was that late, really. She'd lucked out when she'd found this apartment. The building was right on the waterfront, and it was with walking distance to the precinct, and if Alex was still living in the same place, it was only about 10 blocks away. The apartment came furnished, apart from the living room, so Maggie would have to look into furniture and a TV for in there but given she didn't need to start furnishing the whole place, she would deal with that no bother. She made the three or four trips to and from the car to get everything into the apartment, leaving it all sitting in the middle of the living room floor. It was an open plan area, so the kitchen and living room were all together, but it was a large space and Maggie only wished she had an eye for decorating so she could make it look as nice as she could. She pulled her phone from her pocket and once again found herself going to text Alex, but she didn't know what to say or how to say it. "Dammit," Maggie muttered as she put her phone back into her back pocket and walked across to the double doors. She unlocked them and stepped out onto the balcony, welcoming the cool night air. She leaned forward against the railings and exhaled slowly, feeling her heart beating faster within her chest. This was it. She was back in National City. Back to where she had so many memories and so many plans with the woman she loved more than anything. She knew that she wanted to at least talk to Alex, but a part of her was scared. She had no idea if Alex still felt the same way and the thought of getting in touch with Alex scared her, because she wasn't sure if she wanted to know her response. In an ideal world, Alex would be over the moon to hear from Maggie and jump at the chance of seeing her again and talking and working things out, but if that wasn't the case, Maggie would be crushed and moving back hundreds of miles would all have been for nothing. And of course, if they did meet up to talk, how exactly would it go? Maggie was pretty sure she still felt the same way about kids, especially after her experience with Hunter in the diner that afternoon, but she knew Alex would never be likely to change her mind about her want for kids. "Courage, Margarita, courage." Maggie told herself as she walked back into the apartment. She locked the balcony doors and walked over to the centre of the room, going into her bag and pulling out her purse. She grabbed a few notes and stuffed them into her jacket pocket before she took a deep breath and walked out of her new apartment and got into the elevator to get to the ground floor. She walked across the foyer and smiled as the doorman opened the door for her. She walked into the cool spring evening, feeling herself smiling as she was back in National City. This was the place she regarded as her home and she felt herself thinking that she was glad to be here, no matter what was going to happen between her and Alex, she was glad to be home.

After about half an hour of walking, thoughts mainly of Alex circling her mind, she ended up at their old favourite, the Alien Bar. She walked in and looked around the familiar place, the smile on her face only growing larger. She got herself a beer and a few shots of whisky. She downed the 3 shots one after the other rather speedily before picking up her beer, leaving the money on the bar before walking over to a table. She took a seat, sipping on her beer as she saw a few familiar faces around the room. She felt her heart skip a beat as her phone went off. Was it Alex? Had she spotted her in town already? She took her phone from her pocket and felt a little upset, when she saw Rachel's name on the screen. "Of course it wasn't going to be Alex, you idiot." Maggie muttered to herself before she opened the text from her friend.

 _Margarita pizza! Are you there yet? You should be there by now!? You said you'd let me know. Just checking you've arrived safely to claim your woman. ;) Have you texted her yet? Xx_

Maggie gave a little chuckle at the nickname her friend liked to call her as she typed her reply. _Yeah, I've arrived safe! Apartment is gorg, you'll need to come visit. Still can't bring myself to text Alex though. X_ Maggie sent the text and almost immediately she saw the little bubbles indicating Rachel was typing a reply.

 _Gurl, what are you waiting for? I didn't spend months talking to you about her for you to move home and do nothing about it! Bite the bullet and get in contact with her. You could be about to get the love of your life back. Don't waste another second! Xx_

Maggie read over the text a few times, knowing Rachel was right. This was why she had come back here. _Sorry boss :P I'll text her right now. X_

 _Let me know how it goes. I'm here if you need to call to chat. Anytime. Xx_

Maggie smiled. She was going to miss Rachel. And not just because they'd sometimes have sex, but because she understood her. They just got each other, and Maggie didn't feel like that around many people. They'd both been shunned by their parents because they were lesbians, so Rachel understood Maggie. Maybe even in a way Alex never would, given how well Eliza reacted to Alex's coming out. _Thanks, will let you know for sure. X_ Maggie typed the reply quickly before she once again, opened a message to Alex. She took a long glug of her beer before she began to type. _Hey. I know it's been a while. I've moved back to National City and I was wondering if you'd like to meet me for a drink or something, I dunno. Would be nice to see you again. Xo Maggie._ Maggie left her name, just in case Alex had deleted her number. She felt herself shaking as she practically downed the rest of her beer in one, before walking over to the bar, ordering the same again, making quick work of the shots once again, her heart beating faster as she felt sick with nerves, waiting on a reply from Alex.

* * *

Alex and Kara were at Kara's loft. Much to Alex's dismay, they'd start through Pitch Perfect and then Pitch Perfect Two, clearly Kara's choice of movies. "Please don't tell me there is a third." Alex mumbled as she reached for her fruit punch flavoured vitamin water, because well, it would never be alcohol but at least it tasted better than plain old water.

"Well there is, actually," Kara grinned in amusement as Alex's face dropped. "But it's not on DVD yet. It's just out at the cinema."

"Well thank God for that," Alex mumbled before she took a drink of her vitamin water. "Maybe I could pick the next movie?" Alex suggested as she reached for some popcorn, popping a few bits into her mouth.

Kara pouted, not liking this idea. "You'll pick something scary."

"Here?" Alex pointed to Kara's DVD collection. "You don't really have scary, do you?" Alex questioned, and Kara shook her head as Alex got to her feet and walked over to the DVD collection as Kara was singing along to the end credits of Pitch Perfect Two. "At least if I do have a baby they'll be able to watch plenty of Auntie Kara's DVDs," Alex noted, scanning her eyes passed the likes of Trolls, Despicable Me, Frozen, Finding Nemo and The Jungle Book.

"You'll need to get used to watching movies like that too," Kara laughed, and Alex gave a little nod, having to agree with her sister. "Besides, you'll only find classics in that wonderful collection of movies." Kara announced proudly.

"Sure," Alex rolled her eyes as she kept looking for a DVD to watch. "Ah okay, now this _is_ a classic." Alex pulled out the DVD and handed it to her sister to put it into the DVD player.

"Forrest Gump," Kara read it out loud as she opened the box and took the DVD out. "Okay, I can't argue with you there, this is good," Kara put Pitch Perfect Two back into its box and put Forrest Gump into the DVD player. They both settled back on the couch as the movie started to play. Alex's phone buzzed on the table and she reached forward to pick it up.

"Who's that?" Kara asked.

"Nosey," Alex replied as she read the text. "It's just J'onn," Alex told Kara as she was typing a reply. "He wants me to go into work tomorrow."

"I thought you had the day off?" Kara said as she brought her legs up onto the couch, tucking them to one side.

"Well he wants me to work," Alex replied. "At least he is asking me to come in now." Alex exhaled sadly. Things were a little strained with her and J'onn at the moment. Kara put it down to him being disappointed in her. After all, he thought of Alex as a daughter and she went through a really bad time after she and Maggie broke-up and a few drunken mistakes at work had led to a distrust that was still being built back up.

"But I thought you had an appointment at the clinic tomorrow?" Kara questioned. Alex had already called and was going to see about starting the process into getting pregnant.

"I told him I had an appointment, so I'd work till then." Alex told her sister.

"What did he say to that?" Kara wondered.

Alex stifled a laugh. "He's not replied yet," Alex answered. "Why are you so interested?" Alex asked, and Kara gave a little shrug before leaning forward and taking a handful of popcorn.

"You're my big sister," Kara responded. "It's my job to be the annoying little sister." Kara gave her a goofy grin before Alex gently pushed on her arm. Kara laughed before she knocked back into Alex, before they settled into silence to watch the movie.

* * *

Maggie groaned as she gave a big stretch, her eyes flickering open. She reached her hand out and picked up her phone, seeing she still hadn't received a reply from Alex, but she did have a message from Rachel.

 _Pizza!? Is me not hearing back from you good news or bad news? Are you wallowing is self-pity right now or are you to busy doing other things with Ms Danvers? Either way I hope you are okay. Get in touch when you can. Xx_

Maggie sat up in her bed and stretched her arms above her head, feeling the pull in her back. She sighed lightly as she typed a reply to her friend. _I haven't had a reply. :( X_

Soon enough Maggie saw the bubbles indicating Rachel was typing a message back. _Don't sweat it, maybe she was working night shift? Or maybe she got a new number? Xx_

 _Possibly. Or maybe she just doesn't want to meet up? X_ Maggie felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she typed that suggestion.

 _She'd be dumb for not wanting to meet up with someone as awesome as you! Don't give up, got a good feeling about this one. Xx_

Maggie managed a weak smile before she put her phone on the bedside table. She forced herself out of the bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom. She switched the shower on, letting the water heat up as she took off her tank-top before pushing her sleep shorts and panties down and slipping into the shower. She let the hot water cascade her body, trying to push away thoughts of Alex. She focused her mind on planning her day. She still had a few days before she was due to start at work, and she'd use them wisely, getting everything unpacked and in its new place in her apartment and of course, she needed to go get a dining table, a couch and possibly a chair or two, a new TV and some sort of unit for it to sit on. After a rather long morning shower, she switched the water off and stepped out the shower, grabbing the towel from the rail and drying her body lightly before wrapping it around herself. She wrapped a second towel around her head, allowing it to soak up some water from her hair. She walked back through to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed, picking up her phone, but she didn't have any new messages. She scrolled through her phone, stopping at Kara's number, which she forgot she still had. She was going to delete it when she first moved, but then she thought it might be handy to have Supergirl's number in her phone, just in case. Maybe she could call Kara, see how Alex was doing, see if she thought there was any chance. She shook her head and threw her phone across the room, before she lay back on the bed, closing her eyes as she gave a big sigh.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie had been into town and had ordered a couch and armchair, a dining table, and coffee table, which would be delivered in a week's time. She was heading to the electrical store next, a TV and TV stand next on her list. She was walking close to the waterside, enjoy the warm spring afternoon. She felt her heart skip a beat and got butterflies in her stomach as she saw her. She was standing by the water, looking like she was waiting to meet with someone. Maggie stopped walking. She was on the other side of the street, and she had unintentionally stopped behind a tree, hiding her body from view. Alex looked so beautiful standing there in her leather jacket and Demin blue skinny jeans. Maggie took a deep breath, watching as Alex checked her phone before she looked to her right, smiling as she saw the woman walking towards her. Alex put her hand onto the woman's arm and rubbed it gently. Maggie felt her heart sinking and her mouth went all dry. Was Alex dating this woman? Maggie couldn't help but check her out. She was tall and pretty, with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Maggie watched as they took a seat on one of the benches that ran along the waterside. She wanted to leave, she didn't want to see Alex with another woman, but she felt like she was glued to the spot. She exhaled lightly as she saw Alex once again touching the woman's arm as they looked deep in conversation. She took deep breath, feeling her bottom lip trembling. She cleared her throat, trying to push back the feeling that she was going to cry. She started walking away, quickly, not wanting to see anymore of the scene.

* * *

Kara was over at Alex's place again. Alex felt like her sister was around a lot more lately, but she wasn't complaining. She loved just hanging out with Kara, even if there was a part of her that felt like Kara was checking-in to make sure Alex wasn't going to start drinking. "So, how did it go at the clinic this afternoon?" Kara questioned, reaching for a potsticker and stuffing all of it into her mouth at once.

"Uhm, yeah," Alex gave a little nod. "Fine."

"That's all you are saying?" Kara questioned.

"Well, do you really want to know all the ins and outs of what happens?" Alex asked, reaching for a potsticker. She got a rather deathly glare from Kara, but she ate it anyways.

"Well yeah," Kara asked. "I'm interested and beside it's going to be my niece or nephew."

"So, you need to know how they were made?" Alex questioned, reaching for her water and taking a drink as Kara nodded in response. "Okay," Alex rolled her eyes. "I had a physical exam today and all seems good, so the next step is to pick some sperm and for it to get checked and I've got some fertility drugs to take then when I'm ovulating I go get….inseminated." Alex cleared her throat as Kara popped another potsticker in her mouth.

"So, like do you get a book or something with a list of eligible donors?" Kara questioned.

"Uhm, yeah. I have a list of…..donors," Alex answered. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "You want to help me look, don't you?" Alex asked, and Kara nodded, an excited smile on her face.

"Well this isn't just about deciding what restaurant to eat at," Kara argued. "This is a baby, Alex and I feel as Auntie, I should get to help." Kara spoke as she reached forward taking yet another potsticker.

Alex laughed but she knew Kara was just excited at the thought of becoming an Auntie. "Well this is slightly weird, but you can help me pick out the donor," Alex told her, and Kara gave a little clap before looking around the room. "You're looking for the book, aren't you? You want to do this right now?"

"Well, it's not like your monthly cycle is going to wait till you make a choice, is it?" Kara questioned.

"No, but it's a _monthly_ cycle, Kara," Alex answered. "I have time to decide and I'm going to ovulate every month, so…." Alex wanted this to happen as soon as it could, but she also wasn't about to rush into making a decision just for the sake of it.

"Okay, I guess," Kara sighed. "I just…I'm excited," Although she had her reservations at first, she was excited at the thought of Alex becoming a Mum and of course, she got to become an Auntie. "So, when you going to tell Eliza?"

Alex shook her head, as she exhaled, not liking the thought. "Not yet."

"You going to wait till you are pregnant?" Kara wondered.

"Uhm," Alex bit her lip. "I was kinda thinking about waiting a little longer. You know, I could wait and let the baby tell her."

Kara laughed. "Alex," Kara put her hand on her sister's arm. "You're going to need to tell her before then," Kara told her. "I'm sure she'll be okay with it anyways. She'd love to be a Grandma."

"I know she will," Alex replied. "But it's not like I've been sober for that long, so she'll probably think I should wait," Alex sighed. "And I'm single."

"So," Kara shrugged. "You can do this," Kara assured her. "You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" Kara wondered, noticing a sudden change in Alex's mood.

"No, I just…." Alex shook her head as she looked downwards, playing with her hands.

"You imagined doing this with Maggie? The pair of you picking out a donor together?" Kara spoke softly, taking a guess that thoughts of Maggie had something to do with Alex's sudden change in mood.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get over her." Alex's voice broke and Kara pulled her sister into a hug, softly kissing her temple as she held her in the embrace.

* * *

Maggie had spent most of the evening unpacking her clothes and putting things away in the kitchen and bathroom. She was able to get same day delivery for the TV and unit and it had been delivered and she'd built and set it up, so at least she had something to watch, even if she didn't have any furniture to sit on. She'd ordered take-out for dinner, not really feeling like cooking, but mostly because when she went to the supermarket earlier she'd only bought beer, a bottle of whisky, coffee, bagels, and some ice-cream so she couldn't really get a substantial meal out of that. She was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, balancing the bowl of rice and Thai Mango Chicken on her lap as she watched the latest episode of Greys Anatomy. She remembered that her and Alex always reserved Thursday nights to curl up on the couch together and watch Greys. She looked down to her phone which was laying on the floor next to her and hit the home button, sighing lightly as there was still no reply from Alex. Maggie was hoping she just had a new number, but after seeing her with that blonde woman that afternoon, she was starting to think that Alex had moved on. She knew that when she started work on Monday that she could run Alex details into a computer and she'd be able to get her number, but she didn't particularly want to do it that way. There was still the option of going around to her apartment, but Maggie still needed to pluck up more courage before that would happen. She picked up her beer and took a long drink. "Uh, c'mon Maggie," Maggie spoke quietly to herself. "You came here to get Alex back." Maggie put the beer down next to her and moved a piece of chicken around the bowl sitting in her lap. Maggie was of course scared of the rejection. She wanted so badly to see Alex and talk to her, but she knew that the issue they faced was a big one. That was still there, not matter how much they might profess their love for one another, the kids issue wasn't one that would just magically go away. But Maggie wanted to make it work, she wanted to try again with Alex, and maybe, that meant her opening up her mind to the idea of children.

* * *

As soon as Grey's Anatomy finished, Kara knew she could talk again. She'd been looking over the list of donors and had a few in mind that she was about to suggest for Alex. "So, what about this guy?" Kara questioned, shoving the paper in front of her sister. "32 years old, he's a research scientist at a university, so he has that whole geeky, nerdy thing going on like you have," Kara spoke cheekily. "He's -"

"Can we not do this tonight?" Alex questioned.

"Sure," Kara put the list onto the coffee table. "You want to talk about anything else?" Kara wondered, her hand gently rubbing Alex's arm.

"No," Alex shook her head, knowing what Kara was getting at. "I…." Alex sighed lightly. "I'm done talking about it, Kara," Alex spoke sadly. "There's nothing I can do, you know we wanted a different future and besides, even if I did want to do something about it she lives in Gotham now, so…." Alex trailed off, giving a little shrug as she hugged the cushion closer to her. "She's moved away, she's probably moved on."

Kara exhaled lightly. She hated how much this was still hurting her sister and she wished there was something she could do to stop her from feeling so sad. "I could fly to Gotham, hunt her down, bring her back." Kara stifled a laugh.

"What and force her to be a Mum?" Alex questioned. "I love her too much to force her into that life. She doesn't want that. I'm not going to make her do something she doesn't want to do." It really was a sucky situation. They both loved each other very much, but just saw very different futures.

"I guess," Kara exhaled. "Well there's a lot of Earths out there," Kara started. "Maybe one of her doppelgangers will want a baby with you." Kara said, a grin etching on her face.

Alex knew her sister was only joking but she shook her head and replied anyways. "Wouldn't be my Maggie," Alex looked down as she spoke, playing with her hands. "Well she's not been my Maggie for a while but, you know what I mean."

"Mmm," Kara nodded before biting her lip. She could see Alex was uncomfortable with the conversation and was about to move it on, when her mobile started buzzing. She reached forward and picked it up, seeing it was an alert from the DEO. "Ah, looks like I gotta go," Kara jumped up from the couch. "I'll be back soon, so don't touch anymore of my potstickers." Kara waved her finger out and Alex bit her lip, holding back a laugh as she nodded her head, watching as Kara ran off and flew out of the window. Alex sighed lightly, leaning her head back on the couch and closing her eyes tightly, hoping that one day soon, she'd be able to stop feeling so sad.

* * *

Reviews appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie had only been back at work a few hours, but was already finding herself doing some dreaded paperwork, already having made three arrests since she'd started back. It had felt like she'd never been away, if she was going to be honest. She kept glancing at the computer, knowing Alex's details were only a few clicks away. She sighed lightly as she put the pen down and put her hand onto the mouse, the cursor moving to the programme she needed to open. She bit her lip before she shook her head, and looked back down to the paperwork, but after only a few moments, she looked back to the computer screen and clicked open the programme and began typing.

 _Danvers, Alexandra._

She hovered her hand over the enter button. "Sawyer." Maggie looked up as she heard her name.

"Johnson." Maggie said, looking up to the officer standing before her. She quickly got rid of the programme she had open, not that he would be able to see, given he was standing in the door way and the computer wasn't even facing him.

"We need to head out to the warehouse on Merton." Maggie stood up from the desk, glad to be getting away from the paperwork.

"So, what heading out to Merton for?" Maggie wondered as they walked out of the office and down the hall, out of the precinct, walking over the car park to the police car.

"You mean you didn't read the brief I gave you this morning?" Johnson shook his head, sounding a little annoyed.

"Well, I was about to but then I had to go out with Cooper and then had the paperwork to do from the arrests," Maggie stopped talking as they opened the car doors and got in, Johnson putting the keys in the ignition. "So, you going to fill me in?" Maggie asked, as Johnson drove out of the car park, so they could drive to the warehouse.

"I suppose I'll need too." Johnson sighed, and Maggie raised her eyebrows at his mood before being filled in on the job.

* * *

J'onn, Agent Vasquez and Agent Valdes were preparing for a mission. Supergirl was of course going with them as well. Alex was lingering in the doorway, technically eavesdropping. "Do you uhm….do you need me, sir?" Alex questioned, her hands on her hips as she bounced from foot to foot, looking hopeful.

"You can keep doing the lab work I've assigned to you." J'onn didn't look at Alex as he spoke, but instead reached for a gun and threw it towards Valdes.

Kara looked to Alex, who looked downwards, sadly. "C'mon J'onn. We could do with Alex's skills on this one."

"I will decide what missions she can and cannot come on." J'onn exhaled. Alex used to be his most trusted agent, but then, there were a couple of accidents, and one very, very, big mistake made and right now, he was still building that trust back up.

"I'll be in the lab then." Alex mumbled before she turned and walked away. Vasquez and Valdes left the room next, going to wait for J'onn in the truck.

"Don't you think you're being a tad too hard on her?" Kara questioned, her arms folded across her chest. "She was going through a bad time. She made some stupid choices, but she's trying to make up for them. She's sober, she -"

"Do you think Agent Yang's widow would be asking me that?" J'onn retorted. Alex had been drinking before turning up on a mission and a decision she had made had led to the death of one of their agents.

"It was an accident. Anyone could have been the one to make that call," Kara argued back. "She thought she was doing the right thing."

"No, anyone wouldn't have made that call because it was the wrong one to make." J'onn's voice raised slightly.

Kara shook her head, feel angry at J'onn. "And you've never made a wrong call? You've never lost an agent under your orders?" Kara spat, flinging her arms out to the side. "She is already heartbroken as it is, and now the man that she thinks of as a father is….you are…." Kara shook her head. "You say you think of her like a daughter?" Kara questioned. "Then show it," Kara seethed. J'onn exhaled before opening his mouth to talk but Kara spoke over him. "I'll see you there." Kara said before she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving J'onn standing alone. He took a deep breath, running his hand over his forehead. He took a moment, before he picked up another gun and walked out of the armoury and over to Alex's lab. He cleared his throat, causing Alex to look around at him.

"Do you uhm, do you need me to do something?" Alex questioned.

"You are the best agent I have ever had, Alex," J'onn told her. Alex felt her lips curling slightly at the compliment. "I….I'm sorry I've been so hard on you lately," J'onn told her. "But I just care so much about you and I…." J'onn stopped talking and looked downwards.

"It's okay," Alex sucked in her bottom lip. "I uh….I betrayed your trust by coming here drunk on more than one occasion and I…" Alex stopped talking, taking a moment to compose herself. "I made bad choices." Alex felt awful that an agent had died due to a call she made.

"Well you're sober now and I'm so proud, Alex," J'onn told her, giving her a smile as he took a step into the lab. "You are trying to prove yourself to me and now it's time I let you do that," J'onn told her. "So, gear up." J'onn said as he threw the gun in Alex's direction. Alex caught it as she stood up, a smile on her face.

"I won't let you down again, sir." Alex told him, J'onn giving her a smile before they left the lab to go on the mission.

* * *

"Looks like the alien busters are here too," Johnson muttered dryly as he parked at the back of the warehouse, the black truck of the DEO already sitting there.

"The alien busters?" Maggie rolled her eyes. Not all of NCPD new about the DEO, but of course, some of the officers in the Science Division knew of them, given they'd sometimes work together.

"Yeah, you know, like ghostbusters but they bust aliens." Johnson said as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, I got the analogy," Maggie sounded less than impressed and of all the officers she could have been working with today, she felt herself wondering why it had to be Johnson. "But how about we just call them what they are?" Maggie said, making sure her gun was loaded before putting it into the holster and strapping it around her thigh.

"The D…E….O…." Johnson spoke slowly, and Maggie shook her head at him. "Oh hey, you might run into your ex," Johnson teased, and Maggie stopped in her tracks, her heart skipping a beat. Surprisingly, that thought never entered her head, but Johnson was right. Alex would most likely be on this mission. They could possibly be about to meet again for the first time in little over a year and Maggie would rather it wasn't in these circumstances but there was nothing she could do about that now. It's not like she could walk away from the job now, especially when she was with Johnson. "Sawyer, get a move on." Maggie was brought out of her thoughts and looked up, seeing Johnson was already at the door. She took a deep breath before she caught up with Johnson, the pair of them walking cautiously into the warehouse.

J'onn, Vasquez and Valdes were together, checking the far side of the warehouse. Supergirl and Alex had started at the top, the building being 3 storeys. "Cops are here." Supergirl was looking out the window.

"That's nice," Alex mumbled, holding the gun as if she was ready to fire. Her alien gun came along with her too of course, but it was sitting safely in her holster for now. "You really think Cadmus would have a place so close to the city and so easy to find?" Alex questioned, kicking through the door with her foot before walking in, Supergirl following behind her.

"Maybe," Supergirl shrugged. "This is the last place we'd think they'd hide out at, so," Supergirl stopped talking and put her hand onto Alex's arm, telling her to shush. She perked her ears up, Alex seeing the look of concentration on her face. "I thought I heard something."

"Was it Dad?" Alex widened her eyes, sounding hopeful. Even through the last time she saw him he'd betrayed her, Alex still had hope that he was a good guy and was still determined to find him.

"No, I couldn't really hear," Supergirl shook her head, the sisters continuing down the hall of the warehouse together. "But, if it's not Cadmus, someone has been hanging out in here for some reason." Supergirl said. There was a lot of lead around, Supergirl's X-Ray vision not working, and her powers seemed to be weakened in the place. She knew there were voices, but her super hearing just wasn't strong enough to be able to hear.

"Yeah well, that's why you are staying close to me." Alex said. Supergirl might be able to hold her own, but Kara Danvers was a puppy dog, so Alex was going to be protective.

"Aww I'll miss this." Supergirl pouted sadly.

"What, us walking through warehouses together?" Alex retorted.

"Us kicking ass together," Supergirl replied. "Granted I'm not going to do much in here today if we do come across Ms Luthor and that stupid Cyborg pet of hers, but I mean, when you go on maternity and before that when you can't do missions because you are too pregnant."

Alex widened her eyes. "I'm not even pregnant yet." Alex replied. Part of her was wishing she'd never shared this with Kara. She knew Kara was just trying to show she was supportive and that she was excited, but she was being a little annoying, especially because Alex didn't know how long it would take to get pregnant.

"Sorry, I know," Supergirl exhaled lightly as they started walking down the stairs to the floor below, not able to find any evidence on the top floor. They bumped into J'onn and the other agents, who had cleared the first floor and were now looking on the second, also. "Think we are onto a dud, J'onn." Supergirl said, J'onn sighing as he shook his head.

"Nah," Vasquez shook her head. "There's something. I feel it."

"Maybe there's some sort of underground in this place," Valdes suggested. "Can you use your X-Ray vision?" Valdes wondered, looking in the direction of Supergirl.

"My powers are dampened," Supergirl shrugged. "So, it's possible someone is trying to hide something. Stop me from seeing something."

"Cadmus would have the technology." J'onn said, gesturing for everyone to follow him as they walked down to the first floor, trying to look for any clues that was possibly a hatch to under the warehouse. They walked into the main room of the building, Supergirl trying to see something, but something was definitely blocking her.

"What was that?" Alex questioned, seeing a blue light flash from a crack in the floor, before a gun shot went off. Everyone ran over, and Vasquez quickly found a small hook, pulling it up, revealing stairs down to a basement. One by one they raced down, Alex immediately seeing the two police officers that were also in the building. One was lying on the floor, while the other was leaning over them.

J'onn heard a car starting, and along with Vasquez and Valdes, ran off to the roller door that was closing quickly. Alex ran over to the officers, Supergirl close behind her. "Are you two okay? What happened?" Alex questioned, finding herself kneeling down next to the policeman, looking to the injured officer on the floor. "Maggie?!" Alex was frozen in shock. She was sure heart skipped a beat at seeing Maggie again, the woman she was still madly in love with.

"Danvers," Maggie smiled through the pain. "It's been a hot minute."

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews so far. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was in the med bay at the DEO, Maggie sitting on the bed. They'd been pretty silent so far, neither of them quite knowing how to start up the conversation. Alex's hands were shaking as she got the gauze, needle, suture thread and numbing gel. She walked over to the bed, putting everything down on the side table, before she put on a pair of gloves. "You want to take a deep breath and calm down before you put that needle near me?" Maggie questioned, Alex giving a little laugh, feeling instantly calmer.

"Sorry." Alex apologised as she picked up the numbing gel, and like Maggie had suggested, she took a deep breath before she put some gel around the mark near Maggie's collar bone, where she'd been shot by Cyborg Superman and his laser eye. After she'd been shot, Johnson fired his gun at him, but he and Lillian had managed to run off, using Maggie's injury to break away.

"Bit of déjà vu here," Maggie murmured through a grin. Alex being the one to stitch Maggie up the first time she'd been shot by him. "Guess I just wanted a scar on each side." Maggie's joke lightened the mood, some tension shifting.

Alex stifled a laugh, her eyes darting over to Maggie's other side, where there was a faint scar still visible from the talked about incident. "So," Alex bit her lip as she started stitching up Maggie's wound. "Are you uhm…I mean, you are here….in National City. I thought…I….you are back….I don't…" Alex cleared her throat, but then she kept rambling. "Are you….I…..I thought….Gotham….but you're here," Alex stopped talking. She was nervous and rambling and probably sounded like a fool, not even able to string a sentence together. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself as she felt a glowing feeling in her stomach at seeing Maggie again.

"Yeah," Maggie gave a little nod, biting her lip. "I moved back last Wednesday," Maggie told her. "I text you. I wanted you to know I was back in town. I thought we could meet for a drink and catch up, have a chat, but you didn't…." Maggie trailed off, looking downwards.

"Oh, I got a new number, a new phone," Alex said, still working on stitching the wound up. "Not long after we broke up, I uh, well you see, I…." Alex stopped talking, biting her lip.

"It's okay." Maggie felt a little disheartened that Alex changed her number after their break-up.

"No, I don't want you thinking I got a new number because I didn't want you to have it. Of course I'd want you to have it, I mean, I lo -" Alex stopped mid word and cleared her throat. "I was on a boat and my phone kinda went overboard." Alex said, deciding not to finish her previous sentence.

Maggie's lips curled in amusement. "Miss Alex 'I get sea sick' Danvers was on a boat?"

Alex nodded lightly. "I was a tad inebriated." Alex told her, not sounding proud of that time in her life at all.

"Got ya." Maggie murmured, giving a little nod of understanding.

"But I uhm," Alex looped the end of the stitches, and cut the thread free from the needle before putting some protective gauze over the wound. It felt both so right and so weird touching Maggie again and she may have let her hand linger against Maggie's soft skin for a little too long. They locked eyes with each other, Alex noticing Maggie's lips curling into a smile. Oh, how she'd missed kissing those lips. "So, uhm, yeah," Alex broke their gaze, taking her hand away and removing the gloves. "I would have text you back, Maggie," Alex spoke quietly, nervously playing with the gloves she now held in her hands. "If I got your message, I'd have text you back." Alex gave a nervous smile.

Maggie felt butterflies in her stomach as a smile spread across her face. "Well that's good to know," Maggie replied. "So, maybe tomorrow night we could go for drinks and chat?" There was a nervousness to Maggie's tone, that Alex picked up on.

Alex bit her lip, looking downwards as she placed the gloves she realised she was still playing about with on the side table. "I can't."

Maggie was a little confused, because Alex had just said she would have text her back, but of course that's all she said. She said she'd text her back, she didn't say anything about if she'd have actually meet her. "Oh, okay." Maggie sounded disappointed.

"No, I just mean I can't do drinks tomorrow night," Alex had her AA meetings on Tuesday nights. "I have…" Alex paused for a moment. "I have a thing I have to do." Alex was embarrassed to tell Maggie that part of her life. She knew Maggie wouldn't judge her for it, but she was ashamed of herself for letting it get so bad.

"Oh," Maggie answered. "With your girlfriend?" It came out before Maggie even knew what she was saying.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Alex told her.

"Then who was the hot blonde at the waterfront?" Maggie was supposed to just think it. She widened her eyes, realising she'd said it out loud. Alex screwed her face up, the abruptness of the question throwing her a little.

"Uhm," Alex twisted her lip. "I just know her," Alex answered. She saw Maggie was about to talk again, so she spoke up before Maggie could. "How about we do Wednesday?" Alex questioned. "But, can we make it a coffee instead?" Alex spoke quietly.

"Sure," Maggie was just glad that she was meeting up with Alex, it didn't matter what they did. She didn't even know what them arranging to meet up meant, but she was just glad it was happening. "Uhm…I'm actually off on Wednesday so I'm okay anytime. Do you have time that would suit you better?"

Alex scratched the back of her head as she walked over to the desk in the room. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and walked back over to Maggie. "If you give me your number, I uh….I obviously lost it when my phone went for a swim," Alex said. "I can text you and let you know for sure."

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Maggie jotted her number down and handed the paper back to Alex, their hands lightly brushing together as they exchanged the paper. Both women felt butterflies in their stomachs. They looked into each other's eyes, smiles etching on both of their faces. Maggie opened her mouth to talk again but was cut off when Johnson walked into the room. He'd been talking with J'onn, filling him in on the events that had happened in the warehouse.

"Sawyer," Johnson bellowed. "Your ex got you all sewn up yet?"

"Uhm, yeah." Maggie cleared her throat as she put her arm back through her t-shirt, pulling it down her body. She winced slightly as she accidentally aggravated the wound. Alex walked over to the supplies cabinet and took out a box of painkillers before walking back over to Maggie.

"You'll probably get some burning pains on and off for the next day or two," Alex told her as she handed her the box of pills. "These are pretty strong though so don't take anymore than 6 in the space of 24 hours."

"Noted, thanks," Maggie gave her a smile and Alex felt her knees go weak as she displayed those dimples. Maggie stood up from the bed and put her jacket back on. "So, I'll see you on Wednesday?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah, Wednesday." Alex smiled in response.

Maggie walked out of the med bay with Johnson. "Wednesday huh?" Johnson remarked. "You going to start banging again?"

"Shut up, Johnson." Maggie said, but she couldn't help getting a glowing feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Maggie had been given the rest of the day off. She protested it, but in the end, she gave in. She took a slow walk home from the precinct, feeling both hopeful and unsure about her coffee meet up with Alex in a couple of days' time. She hoped that they'd be able to be friends, or at least, try and be friends first before it went back into a romantic relationship. Ideally, that's what Maggie wanted, but she knew there would have to be some big discussions before that happened, and one of them would have to change their mind or at least be open to things maybe not being the way they'd originally saw their life going. That, and of course Alex would have to want to get back together with Maggie as well. At this moment, Maggie was unsure what Alex wanted. She felt like she was holding back on something, but of course Alex would have been shocked to see her again. She thought she lived in Gotham now, so wouldn't have expected to have ran into her. She felt her heart jump when her phone went off. She quickly pulled it from her pocket, hoping it was Alex confirming a time and place for their coffee, but when she saw it was Rachel, she sighed sadly before opening the message up. _Hey! Just checking in to see how your first day back at work is going. Any developments with Alex? Xx_

Maggie slowed her walking pace down as she replied to the text. _It was going okay until I got injured! They've sent me home to rest for the rest of the day, but I'm okay. As for Alex, I'm meeting up with her on Wednesday, so we'll see…. X_

 _Oh no! Well go home and take it easy for the rest of today. Fabulous about Alex. I hope things go well. Xx_

 _Thanks. Me too. X_ Maggie typed the reply quickly before she walked into her apartment building. She greeted the doorman, before she got into the elevator and went up to the 8th floor. She fished out her key and unlocked the door, walking into her apartment. She wished she had some sort of seat in the living room, so she'd be able to relax comfortably while watching some TV, but she was still waiting on that to arrive. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the cupboard, taking out a glass. She walked over to the fridge and put the glass under the water dispenser, getting herself a drink. She took the box of painkillers Alex had given her from her pocket and put her glass of water down on the breakfast bar before she opened the box up and popped out two of the pills. She winced as she touched just above the wound. "That damn bastard." Maggie muttered before she put the pills into her mouth and took a drink, swallowing them down. She walked down to her bedroom and kicked her boots off before she put her jacket over the ottoman at the end of the bed. She put her water down on the bedside table before she lay down, exhaling lightly as she closed her eyes and hoped that she'd hear from Alex soon.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the couch in her place, staring at a blank text screen. She'd saved Maggie's number back into her phone, and as she told her she would, she was about to text her, to let her know a place and time to meet on Wednesday. _Hey, its Alex. Hope you are feeling okay and aren't too sore. Can you do Verona's at 2pm on Wednesday?_ Alex took a deep breath before she sent the text. She put her phone back down on the table but couldn't take her eyes off it as she waited for the reply. What did Maggie wanting to meet her mean? Did she just want to catch up? Maggie was pretty clear about not wanting children, so Alex was pretty sure she wouldn't have changed her mind on that, so surely that meant she didn't want to meet to see about them trying things again. She felt her heart flutter as she heard her phone buzz and saw Maggie's name flash on the screen. She reached forward and picked up her phone again, going into the message.

 _I feel a bit spaced out to be honest! These are damn strong painkillers, but I don't feel any pain, so I guess they are working. 2pm at Verona's sounds great. See you there. :)_

Alex smiled to herself and was about to reply when her door opened, and she heard Kara's voice shouting 'hello' as she walked into the apartment. "Kara, hey," Alex looked up to her sister, laying her phone back onto the table for now. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nice to see you too." Kara mumbled as she walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her sister.

"I didn't mean it like that," Alex responded. "I thought you were going to that art exhibit with Lena tonight?" Alex questioned, turning herself around on the couch to face her sister.

"Yeah but I told her I had to come see you." Kara answered.

"Kara," Alex's voice raised, sounding slightly annoyed. "I don't need you checking up on me every night. I'm okay. I'm sober. I'm not going to drink."

"I didn't say you were." Kara retorted.

"Then stop cancelling on your friends to come and see me," Alex sighed. "I'll be alright on my own for one night."

Kara exhaled lightly. "I know. I just….." She trailed off, taking a moment to figure out how best to say it. "You just bumped into Maggie and I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the DEO, so, I just want to make sure you are okay."

"It was a shock, I'm not going to lie." Alex spoke quietly, her eyes widening.

"So, what's the story? Is she back for good?" Kara wondered.

"Seems so." Alex nodded.

"Oh, my goodness, Alex," Kara shrieked as she clasped her hands together. Alex, raised her eyebrows at Kara's unexpected shriek. "This is amazing. What does this mean? Did she come back for you?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. "We uhm, we are meeting on Wednesday for a chat so…" Alex nervously played with her hands. "I don't know if she just wants a catch up or what, but…yeah."

"Ahhh," Kara shrieked again. "No, c'mon this is good. You two can talk and work things out."

"Kara," Alex shook her head, exhaling lightly. "It's a pretty big issue."

"But it's you two." Kara frowned. She of course understood the issue was a pretty big one to work out, but she wanted to believe they could. She felt like Alex and Maggie were made for each other. Were meant to be.

"I know," Alex answered. "But just….let's see what happens on Wednesday." Alex sounded nervous as she spoke, and Kara gave a little nod, knowing not to say anymore, at least until after they met on Wednesday and Alex had more of an idea of what Maggie wanted.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie checked her watch again. It was twelve minutes passed two. She looked down the sidewalk to her right, because she was sure that's the way Alex would come from. That was in the direction of both the DEO and Alex's place, and it was a safe bet she was coming from one of those places. She pulled her phone from her back pocket, checking that she hadn't missed any messages from Alex to say she was going to be a little late. Late was something Alex Danvers never was. If she'd arranged to meet for two, then she'd be there for two. Maggie figured she'd just got caught up at work and hadn't been able to get in contact with her. She exhaled lightly. Alex's absence was just making her more nervous. She had more time to think things over in her head, which wasn't ideal for once. "Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late." Maggie looked up as she heard Alex's voice.

"It's okay." Maggie told her.

"There was a prisoner being rather uncooperative." Alex sighed as they walked into the café, Alex following Maggie down to a free table.

"Don't worry. I understand exactly how that is." Maggie told her as they sat down. They both fell into a silence, not quite making eye-contact.

"So uhm," Alex cleared her throat. "How's your…" Alex trailed off as she gestured to where Maggie had been hit by Cyborg Superman's eye laser.

"Its fine," Maggie answered. "Those painkillers definitely did the trick, and they gave me the best sleep ever Monday night and last night." Maggie noted.

"Like you need help to sleep." Alex remembered Maggie was a deep sleeper and once she was off, she could probably sleep through a bomb blast.

"True," Maggie murmured as they made eye-contact. "I guess I was in a doubly deep sleep." Maggie wanted to tell Alex that she didn't sleep as well without her in the bed next to her, but she pursed her lips, stopping herself.

Alex gave a little smile before the waitress came over and took their order, both women ordering an Americano. As the waitress walked away, they fell into a silence again. Maggie looked behind her as she heard the sounds of a baby crying, the high-pitched scream grating through her. The cries were stopped quickly when the mother put a bottle into its mouth, but Alex still saw the look on Maggie's face. "So," Alex cleared her throat as Maggie turned back to look at her. "Did you get transferred back here or did you request it?"

"I requested it," Maggie answered. "Life in Gotham was good. Believe it or not, I actually liked my work partner and I had some great friends, but it just wasn't…." Maggie exhaled lightly. "It wasn't my home. I just felt, well I….I miss you, Alex. I still, I…." Maggie felt she may as well be honest, after all, it was why she'd come back to National City, why she'd wanted to meet up with Alex.

"Yeah, I eh, I miss you too." Alex told her, before twisting her lip and looking away from Maggie, playing nervously with her hands.

"Alex, I -" Maggie stopped talking as the waitress reappeared, putting down their coffees. They both thanked her before she walked away. "I feel like we made a mistake."

Alex's heart started beating faster within her chest. "But did we?" Alex questioned. "We want different lives, Maggie. We wouldn't have worked out in the long run. And yeah, maybe the mistake we made was getting engaged to quickly and not talking about kids before that happened."

Maggie felt like she'd been punched in the gut. It hurt to hear Alex say their engagement was a mistake. "How can you say that?" Maggie questioned. "How can you say our relationship was a mistake?" Maggie was close to tears.

"I didn't say that," Alex replied. "I just meant that we probably should have talked about that kind of stuff before getting engaged. It would have saved us a lot of heartache."

Maggie took a deep breath to compose herself. "Well at least you tried," Maggie told her. "You tried to give up on your dream of being a mum for me," Maggie said. "I just shot the idea down and wouldn't even consider it for a moment, for you," Maggie exhaled. "I…I'm sorry. I should have tried. I should have at least said that maybe in the future I could see that life for us."

"But could you?" Alex wondered. "That baby screamed for a few seconds and did you see the look on your face?" Alex questioned.

Maggie exhaled. "I've never really been around kids to get used to things like that," Maggie reasoned. "Maybe if it was your kid, I'd get to used it. I'd….if I had too. I'd try for you if I had too."

"If I had too," Alex repeated. "It shouldn't be an if I had too. Not with something like this," Alex could see Maggie was at least trying to come around to the idea of Kids, but it still wasn't something that Alex would ever want Maggie to do if deep down she didn't want too. "You should want this. You can't just do it because it's what I want. That would only lead to resent and it would tear us apart."

Maggie pursed her lips as she looked downwards. "I'm saying I'm willing to try. I'm becoming more open to the idea because I love you so much and I want nothing more than for us to give this another go, and I know how much you want a child and I want you to have everything you want in life." Maggie told her, Alex hearing the sincerity in her voice.

Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "I love you too, Maggie, but -"

"Then there doesn't need to be a but," Maggie interrupted. "Alex, it's been over a year and we are both still crazy about each other. There's something worth trying again for," Maggie told her. "Can't we just….try again? Go out on dates and just see where things go? And then, in the future we can see about a baby."

Alex pursed her lips. She wanted nothing more than to try things again with Maggie, but she was also about to get inseminated which would hopefully lead to a pregnancy and that wasn't an ideal situation for starting up a relationship again, especially with someone who she'd previously broken up with because they didn't want kids. "I want to try again with you," Alex answered. "But I'm not sure how much you'll want to after I tell you this," Alex took a deep breath. She needed to tell Maggie. She needed to be straight with her and tell her exactly what was going on with her life. She took a deep breath, seeing a rather confused look on Maggie's face. "Next week I am going to the fertility clinic to get inseminated," Alex spoke quietly, and Maggie's mouth opened in shock. "I want this now. I am ready, and I want you as well, but you have to want this for yourself and not just to be with me."

Maggie sat there, open mouthed, not saying anything. "I uhm…I'm sorry, I….." Maggie stood up, rubbing her hand over her forehead. "I uhm." Maggie started to walk away.

"Maggie." Alex stood up and turned around, watching Maggie as she left the café.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the couch in her place. It was moments like this, when she was feeling sad, when she was hurting that she longed for a drink the most. She wanted to make thing work with Maggie so badly, but she wanted to be a mum. She wanted to have at least one child, and she was ready for that now. She heard a whooshing sound and shook her head as Kara had come in through the window. "When I don't let you in the door, it's doesn't mean come through the window." Alex told her, speaking crossly.

"Yeah well if you answered your door I wouldn't have to come through your window, would I?" Kara questioned, and she took a seat next to Alex on the couch.

"Well clearly I wanted to be left alone." Alex mumbled, looking out to the wall.

"Alex," Kara exhaled lightly. "Things obviously didn't go well with Maggie today, did they?" Kara put her hand onto Alex's arm, trying to get her to look around at her, but Alex kept staring straight out in front of her.

Alex shook her head as she twisted her lip, trying to push away tears. "I told her that I was going to the clinic next week and she walked out."

"You two met to try and work things out and you told her that?" Kara questioned, thinking it was no wonder that Maggie got scared off.

"Well it's happening. I need to be honest with her." Alex said, turning her head to look at Kara.

"Oh," Kara pursed her lips. "I kinda figured that maybe if you two were going to give things another go, then you'd hold off on the baby plans for a while." Kara said, Alex shaking her head in response.

"I hoped that Maggie and I could work things out but I'm ready to have a baby. I want this now. I'm always going to want this and if Maggie doesn't then…." Alex trailed off shaking her head again. "She said maybe in the future she'd be more open to the idea, but, I…." Alex paused. She looked downwards, playing with her hands.

"So, by waiting a little bit you can end up with both," Kara told her. "By doing this now, you could end up alone."

"But what if that future never comes?" Alex questioned. "She was dead set against having kids. I don't see her properly changing her mind. Considering it, yeah she seems to be, but given her reaction to me telling her, I….." Alex gave a little shrug as she sniffed back.

"Well she probably didn't expect you to say that," Kara tried to find reason with Maggie just walking out on her. "She thought you two were meeting to try to work things out. She wasn't expecting a possible baby."

Alex bit her lip as she gave a nod, understanding what Kara was pointing out to her. "I don't know what to do, Kara," Alex said, a tear falling out of her eye. "I want to try for this baby, but I want…I want the chance to be with Maggie. I mean she's….she's Maggie."

"I know," Kara pulled her sister into a hug. "You just gotta go with what's in your heart." Kara told her, Alex staying silent as she stayed in the embrace with her sister.

* * *

Maggie was holding her phone to her ear, hoping she'd answer. Unfortunately, it rang and rang and rang before going to her voicemail. _'Hey, you've reached Rachel. Sorry I can't take your call at the moment but -'_ Maggie sighed, hanging up the phone. She went into her messages and clicked on Rachel's name. _Hey, meeting with Alex didn't go so great. Really need to talk to you. Call me when you can. X_ Maggie sighed lightly as she threw her phone down on the breakfast bar and reached for the bottle of whisky. She didn't even bother to pour some in a glass. She took a rather large gulp, before she banged the bottle down on the breakfast bar and walked down the hall to her bedroom, grabbing her black leather jacket, putting it on as she walked back down the hall. She grabbed her keys from the hanger by the door and left her apartment, hitting the button for the elevator. She went down to the foyer and walked out into the cool spring evening. She walked quickly until she reached the Alien Bar. She jumped up onto a stool and ordered 3 whisky shots and a bottle of beer. She downed the first shot quickly and slammed the glass back down onto the bar before picking up the second glass, shooting it down just as quickly as she did the first. "Drinking alone in a bar is never a good sign," Maggie didn't look around to the familiar voice. Instead, she banged the second shot glass down and picked up the third. "Did things not go well with Alex this afternoon?" Maggie banged the shot glass down on the bar before looking around to face J'onn.

"What ever gave that away?" Maggie scoffed before she picked up her beer.

J'onn exhaled lightly as he took a seat next to Maggie. He gestured 3 fingers to the barman, indicating he wanted the same round again. "I've just got a gift," J'onn said and Maggie's lips curled slightly. "You are welcome to come over and join us, if you want." J'onn gestured across the room to James and Winn. Maggie screwed her face up, wondering why Alex and Kara weren't there as well.

"Uhm," Maggie shook her head. "If Alex is about to turn up then it's probably not the best idea with the way I just up and left." Maggie spoke quietly.

"Uh no," J'onn shook his head. "It's a lad's night."

"And what?" Maggie questioned. "Just because I'm a lesbian you think I'm one of the lads?"

"No," J'onn shook his head. "I just thought it might be better than drinking alone." J'onn told her. And also, it was so he could make sure she didn't drink herself into oblivion because it seemed that was the way Maggie was wanting this evening to go.

"Did you know that she is going to have a baby?" Maggie questioned.

"Who?" J'onn looked a little confused. "Alex?"

"No, Beyoncé," Maggie muttered dryly. "Yes, Alex," Maggie said, watching as the barman put down the three beers for J'onn, Winn and James. J'onn handed him a note, telling him to keep the change.

"Uh, no," J'onn shook his head. "I did not know that."

"I love her so much," Maggie told him. "And I told her that I'd really try and be more open to the idea of raising a baby with her one day, but, you know, that's what I meant. One day. In the future when I've had more time," Maggie shook her head. "I'm not, I…." Maggie took a long drink of her beer.

"You know, when my wife, M'yri'ah suggested we start a family, I had my doubts at how I'd be as a father," J'onn told her. Maggie exhaled lightly, but stayed silent, letting J'onn say what he wanted. "But I loved my wife so much and I knew she was meant to be a mum. And she'd be there to help me work the whole father thing out," J'onn paused for a moment before continuing. "I was still having doubts when she was expecting K'hym. It wasn't until she'd arrived, and I was holding her for the first time, and she was this screaming, sticky green thing. She just looked so angry," J'onn said, smiling fondly at his memory. "I started singing her a lullaby and she wrapped her little hand around my finger and I…." J'onn took another pause. Maggie put her hand onto his arm, knowing it was hard for J'onn to talk about his family. "Any doubts I had just vanished because she was my little girl. Something wonderful to show for the love that me and M'yri'ah had for each other."

Maggie smiled, feeling touched that J'onn had shared that with her. "But it's not like Alex and I could do that, you know," Maggie said. "Egg plus egg doesn't equal baby."

"Well you might need a little extra help for that but at the end of the day you and Alex would be the one raising that child," J'onn told her. "And for what's its worth, I think you'd be a great mum." J'onn told her. Maggie pursed her lips, looking slightly downwards.

"You really think so?" Maggie wasn't so sure on that one herself. It wasn't like she had the best role models in her parents.

"Mmm, J'onn nodded. "And by the way, Maggie," J'onn said as he stood up from the stool. "Sometimes life gives us the best things when we least expect it," J'onn said. "I never thought I'd love anyone as much as I loved my girls, but Alex and Kara, they come pretty damn close," J'onn told her before he picked up the beers. "We're right over there if you change your mind about joining us." J'onn said, giving Maggie a smile, which she retuned before she watched him walk away. She took a deep breath, thinking about what J'onn said to her as she took another drink of her beer.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few days since Maggie had left Alex in the café. Both women had come close to texting each other on a number of occasions but then they'd both stopped, but now, Maggie had found herself in Alex's apartment building, clutching a shopping bag in her hand. She nervously shook her knees as she was in the elevator. She went up to the 5th floor before getting out and walked around the corner and down the hall to Alex's apartment. She took a few long, deep breaths before she brought her hand up and knocked on the door. She heard voices inside, one of course Alex and the other she didn't recognise. Maggie took another deep breath as the door opened. "Maggie." Alex looked a little shocked to see her.

"Uhm hey," Maggie replied before looking beyond Alex to see the hot blonde from the waterfront the week before sitting on the couch. "Sorry, I uh…I'll go." Maggie pointed down the hall to leave.

"No, I was just leaving anyways," The woman said as she stood up from the couch. "I'll see you Tuesday, Alex." She walked across to her and gave her a hug.

"Yeah," Alex cleared her throat. "And uhm, thanks for the chat." Alex gave an awkward smile as the woman picked up her bag.

"No worries. Anytime." The woman smiled before leaving the apartment, giving Maggie the smallest of smiles as she passed her. Maggie and Alex stared at each other for a moment, neither of the women talking.

"Come in." Alex eventually invited her into the apartment. Maggie walked in slowly and put the bag down on the coffee table.

"Sorry if I interrupted something." Maggie said, feeling bad. She didn't mean to make the other woman leave.

"No, we were finished talking anyways." Alex answered, still standing by the door, almost like she was glued to the spot. She folded her arms across her chest, and looked downwards, avoiding eye-contact with Maggie. Alex opened her mouth to ask Maggie why she was there, but Maggie spoke over her.

"I'm sorry for just walking away the other day," Maggie told her. "I uh, I at least owe you a coffee, if nothing else." Maggie gave a little laugh, trying to ease some of the tension in the room.

"It was just a coffee." Alex mumbled. Alex of course being the one to pay for the coffees after Maggie walked out.

Maggie gave a little nod. "Jeez you don't have anything strong I can knock back, do you?" Maggie asked. "I uh, need a little courage," Maggie said, Alex shaking her head. "Seriously?" Maggie questioned. "No alcohol in Alex Danvers' apartment?"

Alex shook her head again before she took a deep breath and turned around, opening the drawer by the door. She moved a few things around before she found what she was looking for. She took a moment, maybe to pluck up some courage before she walked over to Maggie and handed her the green sobriety chip. "Oh," Maggie raised her eyebrows as Alex sat down on the couch, Maggie falling back and sitting next to her. "Alex, I….I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Alex asked. "I'm the one who drank myself into oblivion every day for months."

"Yeah but because I…." Maggie bit her lip, looking around to Alex.

"This is not on you. I'm the one who let it get out of control." Alex told her.

"Well, we both liked a good drink when we were together." Maggie mused.

"Yeah but we always knew when to stop," Alex retorted. "But then I, well I," Alex looked down, playing with her hands. "I just wanted to stop the hurting feeling but then I'd do other things that I regretted, and it made me feel worse, but I just got stuck in this cycle and I was so mean to Kara. She was trying to help me and I…." Alex trailed off looking back up at Maggie. Maggie looked genuinely concerned for Alex and what she was saying. "I'm just lucky she is so understanding. I don't know if I'd have been able to forgive some of the things I said." Alex looked disappointed with herself.

"We all do and say things we don't mean when we are drunk." Maggie reasoned.

Alex shook her head. "I'm just glad she stuck by me and finally got me to see reason. And because of her, I'm sober and I….I go to meetings every Tuesday evening. Sometimes on Sundays as well," Alex told her, Maggie giving the littlest of smiles. She was proud that Alex got her alcoholism under control and expected it wouldn't be an easy thing to do. "That woman, Lisa," Alex said, referring to the woman who'd just left her apartment. "I know her from my AA meetings. When you saw us at the waterfront it was because she'd just broken up with her boyfriend and she really wanted to hit the bottle. Ease her pain," Alex rubbed her hands together. "Her sponsor is in Central City right now visiting family, so she called me," Alex explained. "She uhm, she needed someone," Alex told her. "And I guess you could say she was returning the favour right now."

"You're sponsor not available either?" Maggie questioned.

"No, my sponsor is here," Alex answered. "I didn't need to speak to someone because I was going to drink. I didn't….I'm okay in that respect. I just needed a friend. Kara is busy being Supergirl right now, so, I called Lisa. She uhm…" Alex stopped talking. She pursed her lips as she made eye-contact with Maggie. "Why are you here, Maggie?"

"I wanted to apologise for just walking away," Maggie told her. "I just got a bit of a shock," Maggie admitted. "I meant what I said about us trying again and us, in the future maybe raising a baby together," Maggie told her. "I love you so, so, much Alex. And I want to be with you. Every bit of you and I….I would love your child because they'd be a part of you and how could I not love anything that came from you?" Maggie's voice started to tremble as she reached forward and took Alex's hand in hers. "Alex, please."

Alex looked downwards and moved her hand away. "I don't want you doing this if it's something you truly don't want, Maggie," Alex told her. "Because this is a baby. Okay. It's not something you can just walk away from in a few years if you're not happy with this life."

"I've thought a lot about this. Over the last couple of days especially," Maggie assured her. "I want to raise a baby with you, Alex," Maggie told her. "I want us to be a family." Maggie squeaked as a tear escaped her eye. She reached forward and picked up the bag she'd left on the coffee table and handed it to Alex.

Alex took it in her hands and pulled out the contents. "Maggie," Alex said, seeing there was a little white onesie in her hand that read _My Mummies Love Me._ Alex felt her heart flutter as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "You know I'm not pregnant yet, right?" Alex questioned.

"I know," Maggie sniffed back as she wiped the tear from her cheek. "But I'm just trying to show you that I am all in," Maggie told her. "Please just give me a chance to prove that to you."

Alex pursed her lips as she wiped her hands under her eyes, also moving away tears. She looked into Maggie's deep, dark brown eyes and she could see how sincere she was. "Are you really sure?" Alex questioned. "Because I don't want either of us to get hurt like that again."

"Me either," Maggie answered. "And I'm sure, Alex. I'm really, really, sure." Maggie wiped another tear from her eye. Alex took a deep breath before leaning forward, her hand going up and cupping around Maggie's neck, pulling her closer to her as she placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. She pulled away for just a second, before kissing her again, Maggie smiling into the kiss, letting it deepen as their mouths opened wider, their tongues fighting for space in each other's mouths. Both women moaned into the kiss, both of them loving the familiar feeling, both of them feeling like fireworks were going off in their stomachs. Alex pulled at Maggie's jacket, taking it from her body and throwing it to the side as Maggie's hands caressed Alex's back, before coming around to her front. Maggie gently pushed on Alex and Alex lay back, Maggie straddling herself over her, all the while the kiss never breaking, only growing in passion.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were laying in Alex's bed, Alex's front pressed to Maggie's back. Alex's arms were wrapped tightly around Maggie's tiny frame and she was placing soft, tender kisses on Maggie's neck. "Mmm, I've missed this." Maggie murmured.

"Me too." Alex's voice was muffled as she was still tracing kisses over Maggie's neck. Maggie gently tapped Alex's arm and Alex loosened her grip on her, letting Maggie turn herself around, so she was facing her. Alex smiled as she looked deep into her dark eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear. Maggie leaned up a little, her lips meeting with Alex's.

"So," Maggie pulled back, raising her eyebrows a little. "You going to tell me about this Pikachu tattoo you have on your ass?" Maggie questioned, laughing a little as her hand wandered down Alex's naked body and lightly slapped her bum cheek.

"Ahh," Alex hid her face from Maggie's view for a moment, before she looked back at her. "Just one of my many drunken mistakes," Alex answered before she pursed her lips, looking at Maggie who was staring up at her, looking intrigued to hear the story. "I had gone home with this woman." Alex paused for a moment, almost looking embarrassed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that," Maggie told her. "You were single. You were having some fun. I mean I had another woman," Maggie said. "Officially we were just friends, but it didn't stop us having some fun every now and then." Maggie told her, trying to make Alex feel less awkward about her talking about being with another woman.

Alex cleared her throat. "It wasn't just one, Maggie, I was out of control, I was….I was like you in college." Alex said, instantly feeling bad for using that as an example, but Maggie just laughed.

"So, you had some fun." Maggie gave a little shrug.

"Not really," Alex shook her head. "I guess at the time I enjoyed it but then I always felt….well, no one was ever you." Alex spoke quietly, and Maggie couldn't help but smile, before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

"C'mon stop stalling and tell me the tattoo story," Maggie said, pulling back from the kiss, her fingers lightly caressing Alex's back. "Because I didn't think they were supposed to tattoo you when you were drunk."

"Well like I said, I'd gone home with this woman. She uhm…she was a tattoo artist," Alex exhaled. "She lived above her tattoo parlour and she suggested giving me a tattoo," Alex said, not really feeling like it was that interesting a story to tell. "We went down to the shop and I guess for whatever reason I picked a Pokémon tattoo." Alex gave a little shrug.

"And you picked your ass as the place to get it?" Maggie questioned.

"She picked the place," Alex told her. "But at least it's pretty private. I mean, it's not like anyone even knows I have it."

"Even Kara?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes, even Kara," Alex squeaked. "You think I'm going to tell my little sister I drunkenly got a Pokémon tattooed on my ass?"

"Maybe," Maggie shrugged. "It's a little funny." Maggie's lips curled into a laugh.

"I guess so," Alex murmured. "And hey, at least I didn't have to pay for it." Alex grinned.

"I'm sure you'd already paid her in a different way." Maggie laughed, and Alex gasped as she hit her side.

"Hey." Maggie pouted sadly, and Alex gave a little laugh. She'd missed this banter with Maggie. Just being silly.

"So," Alex exhaled looking down to the gauze that was still protecting Maggie's wound. "How are you healing?" Alex gently ran her and close to the wound as Maggie looked downwards.

"Well, I've not really looked at it, but it doesn't really hurt that much anymore." Maggie answered.

"It still hurts sometimes?" Alex questioned, and Maggie gave a little nod.

Alex looked a little concerned as she got out of the bed. Maggie glanced up at her, biting her lip at her nakedness, her eyes settling on the small Pikachu tattoo on Alex's right butt cheek. "What are you doing? Don't get dressed." Maggie pouted as Alex took her oversized Stanford University t-shirt from her drawer and put it on.

"I'll be right back," Alex told her, walking down the few steps from her bedroom and disappearing around the corner, Maggie assuming she'd gone to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later, with a first-aid box in her hand and a pair of gloves. She crawled back onto the bed and told Maggie to sit up. Maggie moved the pillows up against the headboard and leaned back as Alex put the gloves on. She removed the gauze and inspected the wound. It was still a little red, but far better than it looked after it had happened. "It doesn't look infected," Alex said, still looking at it to make doubly sure. "But, we'll keep an eye on it for a few more days before you are due to come back and get the stitches out." Alex told her as she took some antibiotic ointment from the first-aid box and applied some around Maggie's wound.

"Oh, we will?" Maggie questioned. Wondering if Alex had realised she'd used 'we' and not just that Maggie should keep an eye on it.

"Yes." Alex gave a little nod as she took out a new protective gauze and opened the packaging, before she gently placed it over Maggie's wound.

"Sure thing. Dr Danvers." Maggie grinned as she raised her eyebrows as Alex moved the first-aid box onto the bedside table before taking the gloves off. She looked back around to Maggie and opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off, Maggie's lips pressing against her, the newly reconnected couple falling down onto the bed as the kiss deepened and Maggie pulled at Alex's t-shirt.

* * *

"I'm sorry I don't have anything better to offer you." Alex said as she poured the drinks. They'd spent the afternoon in bed together, and now, they were feeling rather hungry and had ordered in pizza.

"That's okay. I like cranberry juice." Maggie was now wearing Alex's oversized Stanford t-shirt, and it being oversized on Alex, looked even bigger on the smaller woman. Alex looked up to Maggie who was standing in between in the couch and the dining table, wearing only the said t-shirt, her panties and her socks. Alex put the cranberry juice back into the fridge before she picked up the glasses and walked over to the table, putting them down. They both took a seat, Maggie opening up the pizza box and getting herself a slice, putting it down on the plate before picking up the cranberry juice and taking a drink.

"So, I've been thinking." Alex said as she swallowed a mouthful of her pizza.

"You have?" Maggie questioned. "When exactly did you have time to think? We've been pretty busy this afternoon." Maggie raised her eyebrows suggestively and Alex grinned.

"Well you did have a little nap after round 3." Alex informed her.

"I so did not." Maggie gasped, sounding offended.

"You so did," Alex mocked Maggie. "You used my boobs as a pillow."

"Well you have very nice boobs," Maggie told her, giving her a grin as she raised her eyebrows again. "So, seriously though, what have you been thinking about?"

Alex took a drink of her juice before she took a deep breath. "I think that I'm going to wait to have this baby." Alex told her, Maggie getting a look of shock on her face.

"What? Alex, no. Why?" Maggie questioned. "I'm all in. I told you I -"

"I know, I know," Alex reached her hand across the table and place it on top of Maggie's, squeezing it gently. "And I appreciate it, but maybe we should just concentrate on us," Alex exhaled. "We've just got back together and maybe right now we shouldn't rush things. We should just enjoy being us again." Alex said, looking to Maggie, like she was waiting on a reply.

Maggie pursed her lips. "But it's scheduled. You've got it all arranged and paid for," Maggie exhaled. "And I don't suppose fertility treatment is cheap," Maggie guessed because she didn't really know that much about it. "You may as well just go. Please, I'd feel awful if you didn't."

"I don't want too much to happen to soon for us, you know." Alex said.

"I know but it's not like this is our first time together," Maggie told her. "We have over a year already. I think you should still go and get the treatment," Maggie said. Alex opened her mouth to talk but Maggie spoke over her. "Please. Just go and then we'll see what happens from there because it's not guaranteed, right?" Maggie questioned, and Alex shook her head. "Okay, so go get it done and if you don't get pregnant we can talk about when we want to try again in the future."

"And if I do?" Alex questioned quietly.

"Then we're having a baby." Maggie said, her lips curling into a smile. Alex returned the smile, but she still felt unsure if trying for this pregnancy was the right to do, so soon after getting back together with Maggie.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews so far. They are very much appreciated. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie was still at Alex's place. After they'd eaten dinner, they put a movie on, but they only made it about quarter of the way through before they started making out. Alex was sitting on the couch, Maggie currently straddled over her as they kissed. Maggie's arms were wrapped around Alex's neck, as Alex's hands were caressing Maggie's back, under her t-shirt as Maggie was lightly rocking her hips into Alex. Alex moaned into the kiss, letting it deepen and become more passionate. They were both so into the kissing that they didn't hear the whooshing sound as Kara flew into the apartment, still in her Supergirl outfit, clearly having had a long day. "Ah sorry." Kara turned around, feeling embarrassed to have flew in on them.

Maggie jumped up at the voice, trying to pull the t-shirt down her body as much as she could. It mostly covered her bum, but she was feeling rather exposed. Alex looked at Maggie, biting her lip as Maggie was a little red in face, but Alex wasn't sure if it was because she was embarrassed or because things were heating up between them again, so she was just feeling a little flushed. Maggie ran over to Alex's bedroom. "Nice of you to knock as usual." Alex murmured as Kara slowly turned herself back around, her eyes half closed, not sure what she'd see.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting this scene though," Kara said, opening her eyes fully as she saw her sister sitting on the couch, playing with the string on her sweatpants. "Last I knew you two were not on talking terms," Kara said, looking up as she saw Maggie walking back over to the couch, now also in a pair of Alex's sweatpants. They were a little long for her, but it was better than Kara seeing her half naked. "I was just trying to play the supportive sister."

"Well thank you but we talked things through and we are giving things another go." Alex smiled, and Kara shrieked as she clapped her hands, jumping up and down.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Kara beamed. Maggie made Alex the happiest that Kara had ever seen her and even if sometimes Maggie and Supergirl would butt heads, she was still very fond of the woman and glad they'd been able to work something out.

"Yeah, we are too." Maggie smiled as she sat back down next to Alex, Alex wrapping her arm around her as she leaned into her.

"So, like what does this mean for the baby though?" Kara had to ask. Did this mean Maggie would consider kids for Alex? Did this mean that Alex was going to give up kids for Maggie? She walked over and sat down on the edge of the coffee table, facing the couple.

"Well I mean -" Alex was going to discuss the concerns she'd discussed with Maggie earlier, but Maggie spoke over her.

"She's still getting the treatment," Maggie said. "I'm not about to come in and make her stop the plans she had for her life," Maggie exhaled. "We're going to be a family." Maggie smiled, but she would be lying if she said if she wasn't nervous about becoming a mother, about raising a child. She could at least see it in her future now and knew with Alex's help she'd be able to do anything, but she was still nervous for it being a part of her life.

"Aw you guys," Kara gushed again, before looking to Alex, who wasn't looking so sure, like the pair had weirdly flipped opinions on kids. "Alex?"

"I just thought that maybe I should wait now," Alex said. "We have the future and we've just got back together, I…." Alex shrugged. She still wanted this for the most part, but there was still that part of her who thought it was now better to wait.

"Al babe," Maggie said, Alex feeling her heart flutter. It had been so long since she'd heard both 'Al' and 'babe' fall from Maggie's lips and she'd missed it. "I thought we talked about this before?" Maggie questioned.

"We did, but I just…" Alex pursed her lips, looking downwards and pulled at the tie of her sweats once again. "It's a big decision to make and I made this when I was single and alone but now I," Alex pursed her lips, looking around to Maggie. "Now we are back together, and I think it's something we need to talk about a bit more." Alex said. She was worried of pushing Maggie into this too soon. Maggie had just come around to the idea of kids, so Alex didn't want to spook her.

"What are the chances of you getting pregnant after just one try?" Kara questioned. She wouldn't expect they'd be that high, so she figured that Alex should maybe just try.

"Not very high," Alex shook her head. "It's like 10 to 20 percent."

Maggie widened her eyes. She thought it would have been higher than that. "Well not that it's up to me, but I think you should just try. You know, it's booked in, paid for, just try this once and see what happens from there."

"That's what I said too." Maggie looked towards Kara as she spoke.

"Well then Mama and Auntie have spoken." Kara grinned, and Maggie felt her heart jump and there was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach at being referred to as 'Mama'.

"We'll see." Alex murmured as she put her hand onto Maggie's thigh and rested her head on her shoulder, thinking that maybe right now, Maggie was all she needed.

* * *

Maggie closed the back of the police van and banged her hand against it a couple of times before the van drove off, taking the culprit away. Maggie turned around and saw Supergirl landing in front of her. "Nice work, detective." Supergirl noted. She'd arrived to help the cops with a hostage situation, but it seems like Maggie and her co-workers had already got it under control.

"Yes, I am capable of doing my jobs, thanks." Maggie retorted as she started walking along the sidewalk, Supergirl walking with her.

"I never thought otherwise," Supergirl said, pursing her lips before deciding to change the subject. "So, are you coming to James' birthday drinks tonight?"

"Well I've got a lot of paperwork to get through now but hopefully I'll get there not too late," Maggie answered before she stopped walking, Supergirl stopping next her. Maggie turned to face her. "Uhm, is Alex okay with going to a bar?" Maggie wondered. She wasn't sure if Alex still went to bars, given she didn't want to meet Maggie for drinks when she'd asked and that she was sober. She wasn't sure what being around that temptation would feel like to Alex.

"Yeah," Supergirl nodded. "She's fine. And she gets to play pool so…." Kara trailed off. Maggie smiled, fondly remembering the many nights spent playing pool with Alex.

"I haven't played pool in such a long time." Maggie said, thinking back. The last time she probably played pool was when she was at the Alien Bar with Alex.

"Well you can come get beat by Alex as many times as you want tonight." Supergirl noted.

"Most likely," Maggie laughed before she bit her lip. "Kara," Maggie said it quietly because there were other officers and members of the public still walking around. "You don't think that Alex is changing her mind about this baby thing for me, do you?" Maggie questioned. "Because I….I'm more open to raising kids with her now," Maggie told her. "And I want her to have what she wants."

"I think she's just nervous," Supergirl guessed. "It's getting closer to being time for her to actually go get the procedure and this could be the start of her getting her dream of becoming a mum and I'm sure no matter how much anyone wants this, it's always a bit nerve-wracking."

"Yeah, I guess so," Maggie replied, thinking that Kara was right. "I know how that feels."

"You two are going to be great at this," Supergirl told her. "This kid is going to have the most badass mums ever," Supergirl said. "Ain't no one going to steal a juice box from them or push them down in the playground." Supergirl said and Maggie gave a little laugh as she nodded her head.

"And a little birdy tells me that this kid would have Supergirl looking out for them too." Maggie said, Supergirl giving her a smile as she nodded.

"Oh yeah," Supergirl's smile grew larger. "Supergirl will definitely be around."

Maggie smiled once again. "But she'll knock on the door and wait to be invited in, right?" Maggie questioned, referring to the previous nights incident of Supergirl flying in on Maggie and Alex in a compromising position.

"Ah yes," Supergirl looked away from Maggie, still embarrassed about that. "I'll try and work on that." Supergirl said before Johnson shouted out for Maggie. Maggie sighed as she looked over in his direction, Johnson leaning against the bonnet of their police car.

"I best get back to the precinct," Maggie gestured over to Johnson. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you." Supergirl said before she flew off, Maggie watching her for a moment before walking back over to the car, so she could get back to the station.

* * *

Alex lined up the shot before moving the cue back and forward a few times, before she hit the white ball. It went rolling across the pool table and knocked into the black, sending it quickly rolling into the left corner pocket. "Damn Danvers," James sighed. "You beat me again. Like can't you just let me win because it's my birthday?"

Alex grinned as she shook her head. "I don't let anybody win." Alex told him as she picked up her lime and club soda from table and took a drink. They were at the Alien Bar, celebrating James' birthday. Alex and James had played a couple of games of pool, as J'onn, Winn and Kara were talking in one of the booths.

"So I see," James mumbled. "Even on my birthday though. That's harsh." James joked with her as they walked back over to the booth, sitting back down with their friends.

"Who won then?" Winn questioned.

"Like you need to ask." Alex replied proudly.

"Now, now, no need to be cocky, Danvers," Alex turned around as she heard Maggie's voice. She smiled as Maggie leaned down and gave Alex a quick kiss before she looked to James. "Happy Birthday." Maggie smiled as James stood up and gave Maggie a hug.

"Nice to see you again Maggie," James smiled. He was happy his friends had worked things out. "What can I get you to drink?"

"It's your birthday. Shouldn't I be the one offering you a drink?" Maggie replied.

"My man J'onn here has a tab going," James said, gesturing to J'onn. "So, what will it be? Whisky? Beer?"

"Uhm," Maggie pursed her lips and looked around to Alex before looking back to James. "I'll just take a club soda."

Everyone looked a little surprise. "No, no, no, no, no," Alex waved her finger. "Get her a beer," Alex told James. "Maggie, you don't have to not drink just because I can't." Alex was touched at the gesture, but she wasn't about to make Maggie go teetotal when she didn't need to.

"A beer then." Maggie nodded, and James walked off to get her a beer.

"Move." Alex hit Winn's upper arm and Winn frowned at her before moving down the booth, making more room. Alex shuffled down, and Maggie sat down next to her.

"Maggie," Winn leaned forward, turning his head to the side to look at the woman. "Welcome back to the super gang."

"Thanks Winn," Maggie stifled a laugh. "It's nice to be back." Maggie said, putting her hand on Alex's thigh under the table. Alex looked around to her as she put her hand on top of Maggie's before looking back around and picking up her lime and soda, taking a drink. James walked back across with Maggie's beer and took a seat back in the booth.

"Well now that everyone is here," Kara said, picking up her drink. "Happy Birthday James." Everyone picked up their drinks, saying happy birthday as they clinked their glasses together. As Maggie and J'onn's glasses touched, they looked into each other's eyes, Maggie giving a smile and J'onn returning it as he gave a little nod, knowing Maggie was thanking him for their conversation a few days before hand.

"Right James and Winn," Maggie said as she stood up from the booth. "Alex and I are going to kick your asses at pool." Maggie said as Alex stood up upon hearing her name included in this.

"Ah no that is so not fair." Winn moaned as he followed after them.

"Yeah, I'm with Winn," James said, following them across to the pool table. "You two don't get to be a team."

"Aww you two afraid to get beat by a couple of girls?" Alex teased as Maggie started to put the balls into the triangle, getting the game set up.

"Uh, we ain't afraid," Winn said. "It's just always going to happen."

Alex laughed as Winn pouted. "Okay Schott, you can play with me, but we lose, and you'll be sorry." Alex teased him, and Winn swallowed as he gripped the cue tighter.

"Babe be nice," Maggie was trying to hold back the laughter at Winn's apparent fear of Alex. "Go on Schott, we'll let you break." Maggie said, Winn putting some chalk onto the end of the cue, before getting ready to start the game.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were on the balcony of Maggie's apartment. Alex standing behind Maggie, her arms wrapped around her as her chin was resting on Maggie's shoulder. "Nice place you've got." Alex told her.

"Yeah, not bad, is it?" Maggie said, both of them looking out to the waterfront. "And it's better now I have living room furniture," Maggie told her. "I had nothing for like a week."

Alex laughed lightly. "Aww poor baby. Did you have to sit on the floor?"

"I thought about standing," Maggie answered. "You know, try and grow taller." Maggie joked.

"Then you wouldn't be my little Maggie," Alex pouted before she moved her hair back and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Besides, the best things come in small packages." Alex murmured, kissing Maggie's neck again.

"Mmm, still being cheesy and you haven't even had a drink." Maggie turned her head up to look at Alex, giving her a cheeky grin.

"That's just the effect a drop dead gorgeous woman has on me," Alex told her, before they shared a kiss. Maggie pulled back and looked deep into Alex's hazel eyes, giving her a sad looking smile. "What?"

"Just thinking," Maggie answered. "I wish we didn't lose so much time."

"I know," Alex exhaled sadly. "But the main thing is we are back together now."

"We should have been married already," Maggie reminded her. "We should have had the house and the dog and…we'd have been to Paris and sipped cocktails on the beaches of Fiji." Maggie looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey babe," Alex moved Maggie's whole body around to face her and rubbed her arms. "We can still have all of that," Alex assured her. "It's just going to happen a little later than we first thought, and I'll be drinking mocktails and not cocktails, but, we'll still have all of it," Alex smiled down at Maggie as she tucked her hair behind her ear, before gently wiping away a tear that was threating to fall from Maggie's eye with her thumb. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Hmm," Alex smiled as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. "Now, how about you show me this bedroom of yours?" Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively as she pulled Maggie back into the apartment.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

Alex was sitting at the breakfast bar in Maggie's apartment, drinking her coffee as Maggie was making them scrambled eggs to eat with bagels. Maggie's phone beeped indicating she had a message. "Ah that better not be someone from work." Maggie sighed. She wasn't due in till 2pm and was looking forward to spending the morning with Alex, before she had to start work at 12.

"Uhm, it's Rachel." Alex said, glancing at Maggie's phone. As far as she was aware, there was no-one called Rachel that Maggie worked it.

"Ah okay." Maggie answered.

"Is she from Gotham?" Alex wondered, taking a drink of her coffee as she waited for Maggie to reply.

"She is indeed," Maggie answered. "She was the first person I met. She lived across the hall from me. Nice woman." Maggie smiled as she turned around and looked at Alex and the look on Maggie's face was enough to know who exactly this Rachel woman was.

"She was your sex friend, wasn't she?" Alex questioned, Maggie giving an awkward laugh.

"Uhm yeah." Maggie nodded before turning back around and taking the bagels from the toaster, putting them down on the plates before lifting the pan of scrambled eggs from the hob as she turned it off.

"Was she like a few times a week sex friend or just a few times a month or?" Alex questioned, Maggie pursing her lips as she dished the eggs onto the bagels, leaving the pan in the sink before picking up the plates and walking over to the breakfast bar, taking a seat next to Alex.

"Uhm, it was different at different times," Maggie shrugged. "There wasn't really a schedule." Maggie told her before picking up the Tabasco sauce and putting some over her eggs before Alex did the same.

"Yeah sorry, I don't even know why I asked that." Alex murmured before she took a mouthful of her breakfast.

"It's okay to be curious," Maggie told her. "I mean, we'll probably have a talk one day about all these women you've had your way with." Maggie said, leaning to her side and nudging Alex's arm as she gave her a wink.

Alex shook her head until she swallowed her mouthful of egg and bagel. "I don't really think that's necessary." Alex looked a little ashamed of herself.

Maggie chuckled. "Nah, first and foremost Rachel was a friend. A good one. She helped me through a lot when I first arrived in Gotham. I was just….so broken, and I….." Maggie paused for a moment. "I'm glad I found her. And she was also supportive of my idea of coming back and seeing if we could try again."

"Well I'm glad she was," Alex answered, of course going to be thankful to anyone who'd played a part in them getting back together. "It's nice that you are keeping in touch."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "She makes sure she knows exactly what's happening with us." Maggie said before taking a drink of her coffee as Alex laughed lightly.

"This is nice," Alex smiled. "Us having breakfast together again," Alex loved the normality she felt in being with Maggie. "You know it just feels….I know we were split up for a long time but…" Alex trailed off, looking around to Maggie.

"I know what you mean," Maggie gave her a smile. It might have only been a few days, but they'd slipped back into their 'normal' so easily. "Guess it's just because we are meant to be."

"Hmm," Alex smiled, raising her eyebrows as she leaned forward and shared a quick kiss with Maggie. "So, I uhm, I've been meaning to ask you," Alex bit her lip, feeling a little nervous. Maggie felt a little intrigued as to what Alex was about to say. "Last Monday when we were at the warehouse," Alex started. "I mean, you obviously saw Lilian and her Cyborg," Alex stopped talking, putting her knife and fork down, Maggie seeing her hands were shaking a little. "Did you see my dad or did Lilian mention anything?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Don't you think I would have told you if I saw him or he was mentioned?"

"I guess so," Alex murmured. "It's just that Lilian says she doesn't know where he is but if he'd got free don't you think he'd come back to me? To Mum? To Kara?" Alex questioned.

"I don't know sweetie," Maggie put her hand onto Alex's back, rubbing it gently. "Maybe he's just lying low for a while."

Alex glared at Maggie, clearly not liking her suggestion. "What, for over a year?" Alex questioned. It had been a while since the last time Alex saw her father, and since Lillian told her she didn't know where he was.

"Well he wants to protect you and Kara," Maggie gave a little shrug. "And maybe right now, that has to be by staying away from you."

"I just thought that maybe he'd at least send some sort of sign or something, so we knew he was okay," Alex mumbled, looking downwards as she twisted her lip. "I just hate the not knowing, you know," Alex looked back up to Maggie. "It was almost easier when I thought he was dead." Alex murmured before leaning forward and resting her head on Maggie's chest. Maggie wrapped her arms around her, holding her in a comforting embrace.

* * *

Alex and Kara were hanging out at Kara's place after work. They were sitting on the couch, eating Chinese food as Kara had the latest episode of The Voice on. "You could have asked Maggie, you know." Kara told her as she reached forward and picked up a potsticker.

"Oh yeah because she would have loved to have sat here and watched The Voice," Alex murmured. It wasn't ideally what she would want to watch either, but Kara seemed to very much enjoy it. "Besides, she's still at work so you'll have to do," Alex said, keeping a straight face as she teased her sister. Kara gasped before pouting sadly and Alex's face broke into a cheeky grin. "Nah, always nice to have some me and you time, sis." Alex said, and Kara smiled, giving a little nod, like she agreed, before they both focused back on the TV.

"I'd so win if I went on this show." Kara said, sounding pretty confident with herself.

"Oh, is that so?" Alex questioned.

"Uh yeah," Kara nodded, and Alex shook her head, laughing at her sister who obviously thought highly of herself. "You've heard me jamming to NSYNC enough to know how awesome I am."

"So, aside from juggling being a reporter and saving National City from threats and alien invasion, you want to be a singer?" Alex questioned, looking back around to her sister, who'd reached forward for another potsticker.

"I am very good at multi-tasking, I'll have you know." Kara said moving her hand around, the potsticker moving around with her.

"Right," Alex laughed as she looked back to the TV screen. "Oh, she is hot. Why is no one turning around for her?" Alex said, her eyes on the dark-haired woman who was singing, hoping one of the judges would turn around.

"Uh one," Kara held one finger out. "They can't see her to know if she is hot or not," Kara said, before pointing out another finger. "Two, they are judging her for her singing," Kara said before pointing out a third finger. "And three, you have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah because by saying she is hot I am practically jumping her, right enough," Alex murmured before leaning forward and taking a drink of her water, frowning as no-one turned around for the woman. "Aw well," Alex sighed. "They're loss." Alex muttered before taking a forkful of her dinner.

"Speaking of your girlfriend," Kara said. "Are you two going to get engaged again?"

"Woah, Kara," Alex looked shocked at the question. "We've only been back together for a few days," Alex said, feeling her heart beating faster within her chest. "We are not about to go at your superspeed." Alex told her.

"But one day, right?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah sure," Alex nodded her head. "But right now, we are not about to rush into an engagement and wedding," Alex said. "Especially if I do go for this treatment," Alex added. "A baby is going to be a big enough change. That's probably more than enough for now."

"I guess so," Kara exhaled lightly. "I just want to see you two have everything you were supposed to have."

Alex gave her an appreciative smile. "And we will. When the time is right."

"Sure," Kara spoke through a smile. "So, you are still not sure about going through with this?" Kara asked. She was a little surprised by Alex's sudden change of mind. She was so set in getting this done until Maggie came back.

"I dunno," Alex shrugged. "I just feel like we have the future for that," Alex exhaled lightly, pursing her lips. "You know, I want things to work out for us this time and is it such a good idea to possibly get pregnant like a week after we are back together?" Alex wondered. "I'm scared that its going to be too much too soon and it'll put a lot of pressure on us and we'll start arguing over stupid things then it'll get so bad that we'll break-up again." Alex looked down, Kara seeing she was worried.

"Well Maggie says that she wants this," Kara told her. "And you want it. You broke up with Maggie over kids, Alex. Now she is open to raising them with you and you are holding back over things that are what if's and not likely to happen?" Kara questioned. "You and Maggie are meant to be together so if you do get pregnant now, you'll get through it fine."

"Yeah you are probably right," Alex spoke quietly, still not sounding 100 percent sure. "I just don't want to mess this up with her again, you know," Alex took a deep breath. "She's everything to me."

"I know," Kara gave her sister a smile. "And I am a Superhero, so you should probably listen to me when I tell you everything is going to be okay."

"Why?" Alex laughed. "You have some new superpower that lets you see into the future all of a sudden?" Alex questioned jokingly.

"I don't need a superpower," Kara shook her head. "I saw the way she looked at you at James' birthday," Kara told her. "You don't have anything to be worried about." Kara told her, Alex giving her a smile, hoping she was right, because she wanted more than anything to spend the rest of her life with Margarita Sawyer.

* * *

Alex was in bed when she heard something bang into the door to her apartment. She shot up, feeling rather startled. She glanced at her phone and saw it was almost 2.30am. She heard another loud bang, before she heard what sounded like someone trying to open the lock. She put her sidelight on, before she opened the drawer to her bedside table and lifted out her gun. She got out of the bed and made her way across to the door. She peaked through the peep hole, seeing Maggie slumped on the floor, looking rather frustrated as she was staring at the key in her hand. Alex gave a sigh of relief. In her line of work, it wouldn't be out of the ordinary if it was someone more dangerous that had turned up. She opened the door and looked down to Maggie who looked up at her as she heard the door open. "Alexandra," Maggie grinned up at her. Alex widened her eyes, as she bit her lip in amusement, trying to hold back a laugh. Alex couldn't ever remember Maggie calling her Alexandra in all the time they were together. "My key wouldn't work," Maggie pouted sadly as Alex stepped into the hall, going to help her get up. "Don't shoot me, secret DEO agent Danvers." Maggie held her hands up to the side as her eyes locked on the gun.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be safe. I didn't expect a ruckus in the hallway in the middle of the night." Alex said.

Maggie put her hand over her mouth as she giggled. Alex helped Maggie up and into her apartment, putting her gun down on the table by the door. "We went out for a drink."

"I think you've had more than one." Alex noted, keeping one hand on Maggie as she closed the door with the other and turned the lock shut before putting the chain on the door.

"There were shots. A lot of shots," Maggie said. "And drinking games. It was supposed to be a quiet drink for Rereks detirement," Maggie slurred before shaking her head. "Derek's retirement," Maggie corrected herself. "I didn't even want to go but one drink turned to two then I…." Maggie stopped talking.

"Okay, well how about we get you a nice glass of water and get you into bed?" Alex questioned, taking Maggie's leather jacket from her and laying it down on the couch.

"Alex, why does my key not work?" Maggie questioned.

"Because it's for your apartment, not this one," Alex told her, helping Maggie across the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. "Get yourself undressed. Grab one of my t-shirts." Alex told her.

"Maybe you could undress me then I could undress you." Maggie raised her eyebrows suggestively as she reached forward and pulled Alex into a sloppy kiss.

"You taste like whisky," Alex said as she pulled herself away from the kiss. She walked over to her drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and walked back over to Maggie. "Put that on." Alex told her before she walked across to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, walking over to the fridge and putting it under the dispenser. She walked back across, seeing Maggie had stripped all her clothes off and was standing there naked.

"You still want me to put the t-shirt on?" Maggie questioned. Alex closed her eyes for a moment before she nodded and put the glass of water on the bedside table. She reached for the t-shirt that was sitting on the bed and helped Maggie into it before she handed her the glass of water. Maggie took a drink before handing the glass back to Alex. Alex put it down on the bedside table, and pulled the covers back, both of them getting into the bed. "C'mon, let Pikachu come out to play." Maggie pouted as she put her hand onto Alex's thigh.

"It's time to go to sleep babe." Alex told her, reaching to turn her sidelight off, before she lay down in the bed, Maggie frowning before she lay down and shuffled closer to Alex. Alex turned to her side and wrapped her arm over Maggie, holding her close to her as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alex was up long before Maggie. She thought it was best to just let her sleep in, hoping she'd sleep her hangover off. Alex had already eaten her breakfast and had showered, and was now sitting on the couch, reading some of her book as she waited for Maggie to get up. She heard a groan coming from her bedroom and looked around to see Maggie was sitting up, rubbing the side of her head as she winced. "Morning darling." Alex spoke loudly, and Maggie winced even more. Alex put her book down on the coffee table and walked over to the kitchen, getting Maggie a glass of water. She opened the drawer and took out the tablets and put two into the water, letting them fizz up. She turned around, seeing Maggie had made it over to the dining table and was currently sitting with her elbows on the table, holding her head in her hands. Alex walked over and put the water down as she lightly rubbed the back of Maggie's head with her other hand. "You'll feel better when you've drank that." Alex told her, taking a seat opposite her.

Maggie took a drink. "I'm sorry for coming here last night," Maggie told her. "I was going home and then I ended up outside your apartment."

"It's okay." Alex told her.

"No," Maggie shook her head but stopped quickly because it hurt to do so. "I was drunk, and you are…." Maggie stopped talking, her lips pursing together.

"An alcoholic," Alex finished Maggie's sentence for her. "It's okay to say it, Maggie. It's the truth."

"No, I….I shouldn't be like that around you. I need to be more respectful." Maggie said, looking away from Alex.

"I don't want you to stop having a good time because I didn't know when to stop," Alex told her. "You still get to drink and have some fun, and I really am okay, and I definitely don't miss the hangovers," Alex said, and Maggie gave a little laugh before she rubbed her forehead and took another drink. "But maybe don't drink enough for the both of us the next time." Alex said, and Maggie laughed again.

"Ah don't make me laugh." Maggie said before she drank some more of her water.

"Sorry," Alex spoke softly. "You think you can manage anything to eat?" Alex questioned. "I can make you a bagel if you fancy?"

"Uhm." Maggie put her hand onto her chest, feeling sick at the mention of food.

The look on Maggie's face was enough to let Alex know Maggie's answer. "Well just keep drinking that water," Alex told her. "And let me know when you are ready for something." Alex told her, and Maggie smiled, before she kept sipping on the water, hoping she wouldn't feel to hungover for long.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews so far. They are always appreciated. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Alex was over at Maggie's place. Even thought they'd spent most of their spare time together in the last week since getting back together, they were both glad to have the evening and the next day off work, so they could continue to rebuild their relationship. Maggie was dishing up the carbonara and garlic bread she'd made them for dinner, as Alex set the table. Alex put the knife, fork and spoon down next to their placemats, before she walked over to the kitchen, and picked up the plate of garlic bread, walking back over to the table and putting it in the middle as Maggie walked over with their bowls of pasta. Alex sat down to eat, and Maggie walked back to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Alex saw her looking at the beer, before she turned to look at Alex, her lips pursed. She closed the fridge and picked up two glasses and put them under the water dispenser on the fridge before she walked back over to the table and sat down. Alex stared at Maggie for a moment as she took a drink of her water. She sighed lightly as she stood up from the table and walked over to the fridge, opening it up and taking out a beer. She twisted off the cap and threw it up onto the worktop before walking back over, placing it down in front of Maggie. "Alex it's okay, I didn't need to have a drink."

"But you wanted one." Alex said, knowing that Maggie wanted to enjoy a beer with her dinner.

"Yeah but you -" Maggie started before she was cut off by Alex.

"Can you stop with this?" Alex sounded annoyed. "I've told you I'm okay with being around alcohol and people drinking around me," Alex's voice raised slightly. "I was fine at the Alien Bar the other night, right?" Alex questioned, Maggie nodding lightly. "Yes, Maggie, I'm an alcoholic but I am sober, and I intend to be sober for the rest of my life. I can handle being around drink and I sure as hell don't need my girlfriend babying me."

"What?" Maggie sounded confused. "I'm not babying you."

"You are scared to drink around me," Alex retorted. "This is only going to work if you trust me."

"I do trust you." Maggie told her.

"Then be yourself," Alex threw her hands out to the side as she stood up. "Stop tiptoeing around me. If you want to have a drink with dinner then have one," Alex told her." I know you are just trying to be considerate or whatever, but it's making it worse," Alex exhaled. "Can you just be yourself, please."

Maggie pursed her lips. "I'm sorry. I guess I just need to get used to it," Maggie spoke quietly. "I…the idea of drinking around you makes me a little uncomfortable." Maggie admitted nervously.

"Right," Alex murmured looking down as she played with her hands. "Well was that so hard to say? Maggie, you can talk to me about it. I'm okay with you drinking. Okay, I…." Alex trailed off, locking eyes with Maggie. "Look, they have AA Family meetings on Thursdays. You know, so partners or parents, adult children, family members, or friends or whoever can chat and help each other with how to deal with this and how they feel and stuff," Alex told her. "Maybe it will be a good idea if you went to one or two, so you could maybe learn to be more comfortable with all this."

"Uh," Maggie didn't sound so sure about that idea. "You know me, I don't like talking to people I'm close to about things, never mind strangers." Maggie spoke quietly, shaking her head a little.

"Right," Alex exhaled. "I thought you'd want to do this for us, but, fair enough," Alex clicked her tongue. "I eh, I'm going to go." Alex said as she started walking across the room.

"Alex, don't go." Maggie said, getting up from the table and walking after her, watching her as she grabbed her jacket from the couch on the way by.

"I gotta." Alex said before she opened the door, and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door shut hard in Maggie's face.

* * *

Alex was in the shooting room at the DEO. She was firing a gun at the target, using up her 6 bullets quickly. She pulled the loading barrel from the gun and added another 6 bullets, locking it back into place, before once again firing one, two, three shots quickly. "Danvers, I thought you had the evening off." Alex shot the final three bullets in the gun before putting it down and removing the ear protectors from around her head.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come get some target practice." Alex answered, looking up to J'onn.

"Didn't you have a dinner with Maggie tonight?" J'onn questioned. Alex scoffed as she pulled the loading barrel from the gun once again. She reached for more bullets but J'onn stopped her. "I think you are good with your targets." J'onn said, Alex pursing her lips as she let go of the bullets and put the gun down.

"She is uncomfortable being herself around me now I am sober," Alex told J'onn as she turned around and leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. "If she wants a drink she can have a goddamn drink," Alex said. "One of us should get to enjoy the stuff." Alex muttered.

J'onn exhaled lightly. "It's not been long, Alex. She'll just need some time to get used to this change in your life. These last few months haven't exactly been easy for anyone. I'm sure the relationship between me and you can show for that." J'onn told her.

Alex pursed her lip as she nodded, agreeing with J'onn. "Yeah I guess so."

"And she is open to having a baby with you so surely that shows you she is with you in everything," J'onn said. "Things aren't going to magically be all sunshine and lollipops right away," J'onn reminded her. "Just give it some time."

Alex nodded again but looked a little surprised that J'onn knew of her baby plans. "Did Kara tell you about the baby plans?" Kara questioned, thinking it was likely something she'd do.

"Uhm, no." J'onn shook his head. He was about to say Maggie did, but he didn't want to get Maggie into more bother with Alex. He didn't want her to think that Maggie was talking about her and telling people her secrets.

"So, you read my mind?" Alex looked less than impressed.

"Well when you become a parent you will understand," J'onn told her. "You can't help worry about your kids." J'onn said, reaching forward and rubbing Alex's arm gently. Alex gave him an appreciative smile.

"You think it's the right time for us?" Alex questioned. "I had these plans before she showed up again, and now I…" Alex twisted her lip. "Do I still go ahead?"

"I think you two would do just fine if you were to get pregnant now," J'onn told her. "We'd miss you here of course, when you were gone." J'onn added, because they would. Alex was a terrific asset to the DEO.

"It's not too soon?" Alex was scared about this. This is what had made her reconsider. She still wanted a baby but was rethinking if now was the right time. "Maggie and I shouldn't just be us for a while? Get things really great again?"

"Well it's not like the baby would come next month," J'onn told her. "If this were to work first try, you'd still have 9 months to get things great again." J'onn said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Alex exhaled lightly. "It's just…I'm supposed to go tomorrow to get it done and I just walked out on Maggie and I…I don't know what to do, J'onn." Alex's bottom lip trembled, and she took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"Well first thing is to probably go back to Maggie's and have a chat with her," J'onn told her. "As for the baby thing, only you can truly make that decision," J'onn said. "But, I think if you've booked it then you clearly wanted it to happen," J'onn gave her a smile of support as he lightly squeezed her shoulder. "Besides, you think Eliza would be happy if she had the chance at becoming a grandma taken away from her?"

"I haven't even told my mum Maggie and I are back together, never mind that I was trying to get pregnant." Alex told him, J'onn looking a little surprised at that news.

"Really?" J'onn questioned. "Seems like something you'd tell your mum."

"Yeah well you have met my mum," Alex retorted. "She's been known to have been critical of my choices in the past." Alex said, her lips twisting as she looked downwards.

"Maybe so," J'onn agreed. "But of potentially allowing her to become a grandma and of you getting back together with the love of your life?" J'onn questioned. "Talk to your mum, Alex. And talk to Maggie." J'onn told her, giving her shoulder another squeeze before he walked away, leaving Alex to think about what he said.

* * *

Alex was siting on her couch, looking at her phone, like she was waiting on it to ring or for a text to come through. She went into her messages and hit Maggie's name, her lips pursing as she thought about texting her. She looked up as there was a knock at her door. She jumped up quickly and threw her phone down on the coffee table before running over to the door, quickly opening it. "I knocked and waited." Kara grinned proudly.

"Yeah," Alex felt a little disappointed it wasn't Maggie. "Uhm, come in." Alex said, Kara walking into the apartment. Alex closed the door and joined her sister on the couch.

"Oh my Rao." Kara put her hand onto her chest. She could hear her heartbeat.

"What's wrong?" Alex looked down to her little sister as she sat back down on the couch.

"James and I kissed." Kara said, sounding shocked at herself, but also a little excited.

"Wow," Alex widened her eyes in surprise. "I uhm, I thought you and James decided to just be friends?" Kara and James had had a couple of dates a long time ago now, but nothing came from it, so Alex was surprised that they'd kissed again after all this time.

"I know we did," Kara stood up and started pacing back and forth. "I don't even know how it happened. We were just hanging out then next thing I know we are making out." Kara's voice went all high and squeaky.

"What? And then you just left and came here?" Alex questioned.

"Well I freaked out," Kara took a deep breath as she kept pacing back and forth. "I mean he's my friend. He's like one of my best friends."

"Well you generally don't go kissing people who you just want to be friends with," Alex told her, Kara stopped pacing, and glared at her sister. "Well you don't." Alex retorted, seeing the look on Kara's face.

"I don't know what to do." Kara exhaled lightly, playing with her hands.

"I mean, the sensible thing to do would be to talk to James," Alex told her. "And if you like him like more than a friend, probably not run away after you kissed."

"Well I'm hardly an expert when it comes to relationships." Kara murmured.

"Yeah, you and me both." Alex mumbled.

"Oh yeah, aren't you actually supposed to be out with Maggie tonight?" Kara questioned, walking back to the couch and sitting down again. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "She got called into work." Alex said. She didn't like that she'd lied to her sister, but she didn't want to talk about what happened so figured it was the easiest option.

"Oh, that's a shame." Kara said.

"Anyways, we were talking about you and James," Alex said, flipping the subject back to her sister. "So, do you like him, like him?"

"I…." Kara looked down as she played with her hands. "I think a part of me always has," Kara gave a little shrug. "You know, I was just out as Supergirl the last time and I felt like I needed to concentrate on that and I…" Kara stopped talking, twisting her lip as she gave another shrug. "But he is such a great friend and what if we try and then things go wrong and….I don't want to lose that friendship."

Alex pursed her lips, understanding where Kara was coming from. "That's just a risk that you are going to have to be willing to take," Alex told her, reaching forward and rubbing her arm. "Just talk to James."

"Mmm," Kara gave a little nod. "So, if you're not going to be with Maggie tonight, looks like we get to have another sister night, huh?"

"It does indeed," Alex answered. "How about you pick a movie and I'll go get the popcorn on." Alex said, jumping up from the couch and making her away across to the kitchen, as Kara walked across to the DVD cabinet, to pick out something to watch.

* * *

 **Thanks once again for reviewing. :)**

 **What do you guys think? Should Alex go ahead with her baby plans?**


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. She heard movement from inside, before the door opened. "Hey, can I come in?" Maggie questioned. Alex pursed her lips, giving a little nod as she opened the door further, and moved to the side, letting Maggie into her apartment. "I was waiting for you at the clinic," Maggie told her. "Uhm….did I get the time wrong?"

"No," Alex shook her head, looking downwards as she played with her hands. "I uh….I didn't go."

"What?" Maggie sounded gobsmacked. This was something Alex wanted so badly. This was the reason they broke up.

"I didn't go," Alex said again, speaking quietly as she looked up. She still didn't directly look at Maggie, but she stopped looking towards the floor. "I cancelled."

"Why?" Maggie questioned. Even though she was questioning it, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved. She could see kids in her future now but was glad to have more time to get used to the idea.

"You really think now is a good time for me to possibly get pregnant?" Alex questioned, taking a few steps across the room, resting against the back of the couch, Maggie following her. "We're not….this isn't…." Alex waved her hand around, pointing back and forth between herself and Maggie. "We need to work on us right now," Alex told her. She could feel herself getting a little emotional. It was a hard choice to make but she figured if she was doubting if it was the right time then it probably wasn't. There'd be no doubts if she was supposed to go ahead with it. "We need to be at our very strongest if we are going to bring a baby into our lives and we're not." Alex paused, taking a moment to compose herself.

"Okay, I get it," Maggie took a step closer to Alex. "I just wish you would have talked to me about it." Maggie pursed her lips.

"What, like you talked to me about how you felt about drinking around me?" Alex retorted. Maggie held her hands up, because she knew she couldn't argue against that. "Maggie, you are my girlfriend. I need you to be honest with me about how you feel with all this," Alex told her. "I need you to feel comfortable around me and like you can still be yourself and have a drink with dinner if it's what you want," Alex told her, speaking with a lot of emotion in her voice. "Granted it wouldn't be ideal if you were to get completely wasted every night but the odd drink with dinner, or….I mean I'm okay with going to the Alien Bar and you having a couple of beers as we play some pool," Alex told her. "I want things to be like they used too. You know, I….I want us to be…." Alex trailed off, biting her lip as she made eye-contact with Maggie. "Us again."

"I'm sorry," Maggie spoke quietly, looking downwards slightly. "I…don't want to be a temptation," Maggie shook her head a little. "I don't want you seeing me drinking and….I'm so proud that you're sober and I…I don't want to do anything that could ruin that."

"Maggie, you can trust that I am never going to drink again," Alex told her. "I made some horrible, awful choices because of drink," Alex pursed her lips. She knew one day she'd probably have to tell Maggie what happened on the mission with Agent Yang, but that conversation would be for another time. "I was nasty. I did and said things that seemed unforgivable," Alex took a deep breath. "Especially with Kara and I don't want to go back there. Not ever," Alex told her. "But if you don't trust me enough to be able to be yourself around me, then…." Alex trailed off, shaking her head lightly. "We're not going to work." Alex spoke quietly, not really wanting to think about them not working out again.

"I want us to," Maggie felt her bottom lip trembling. "I'm sorry. I uhm," She wiped her hand just below her eyes. "I want to make us work. Be like we used to be. Of course I do," Maggie told her. "I'm going to go to those meetings you talked about because I do need some help with how be around a…." Maggie paused for a moment. "A sober alcoholic," Maggie spoke softly, looking up at Alex. "I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and this is something that needs to be dealt with. I need to be comfortable around you. I want to be." Maggie took a step closer to Alex, giving her a soft smile as she reached forward and lightly rubbed her hand.

"You really are sure?" Alex questioned, and Maggie nodded as a smile etched on Alex's face.

"But Alex," Maggie exhaled. "I don't want you giving up on your dreams for me," Maggie told her. "I want us to have a family."

"We still can," Alex told her. "But when it's the right time for us," Alex said. "And that's not right now," Alex shook her head. "I want it all with you Maggie. I want the house, the dog and the kids, but we don't need to rush into any of it," Alex shook her head lightly as she felt her eyes welling up with tears. "Right now all I need is you." Alex told her, Maggie smiling as she felt a glow in her stomach.

"I love you Alex Danvers." Maggie told her, a smile on her face.

"I love you too, Maggie Sawyer." Alex replied, pulling Maggie into a hug, her arms wrapping tightly around her.

* * *

Alex and Maggie arrived at Kara's for game night, although they were a little late. "Hey Kara, sorry we are late." Alex apologised as they walked into the loft.

"What have you guys been doing?" Kara sighed. She liked starting game night promptly, but now they were behind on the plans because they'd not arrived on time. Alex and Maggie glanced at each other and the look on their faces said it all. "Ah you know what, don't answer that question." Kara's whole body quivered before she walked away from them. Alex and Maggie walked across the loft and squeezed onto the armchair, Maggie half sitting on Alex's knee.

"James." Alex said, glancing at him. James swallowed before he gave Alex a smile.

"Lovely to see you, Alex, Maggie." James cleared his throat before he took a drink of his beer.

"So now you guys are here we can finally get started," Winn sounded excited as he opened up the game box, sharing the cards out into 3 equal piles. He handed one pile to Alex, gave one to James and kept one for himself. Kara came across with a lime and club soda for Alex and a bottle of beer for Maggie. Maggie bit her lip as she took the bottle from her. She felt Alex's hand rub her lower back before she took a sip from the bottle. "So, Sawyer, since it's your first game night in forever, you can start." Winn said as Kara took a seat on the couch, sitting herself in-between James and Lena.

"Aww thanks Winn," Maggie winked at him as she reached forward and put her beer on the table before she stood up and took the cards from Alex. "Okay, you ready with the timer?" Maggie looked down to Lena who gave a little nod.

"On you go." Lena told her as she turned the timer around.

Maggie read the first card. "Batman's sidekick."

"Robin." Alex answered with confidence and Maggie threw the card down.

"Uhm, Forrest Gump, Big, he's a total legend." Maggie said, describing the next card.

"Tom Hanks." Alex answered quickly, Maggie throwing the card down.

"Oh, uhm….little orphan boy. Wanted more gruel," Maggie said, Alex screwing her face up for a moment. "The Artful Dodger."

"Oh," Alex slapped her hand against her thigh. "Oliver Twist."

Maggie gave her a smile as she threw the card down, mostly because it frustrated Winn, who picked each one up, and kept a hold of them.

"Kara's big time teenage crush." Maggie said, turning to give Kara a cheeky grin.

"Justin Timberlake." Alex answered as once again the card went flying to the floor, Winn leaning over for it as he gave Maggie a scowl, showing his annoyance.

"Oh haha," Maggie gave a little laugh. "You have a tattoo of this guy on your ass," Maggie said it before realising what she was actually saying. Alex went beet red, feeling all eyes on her. "Babe, I'm sorry." Maggie gasped at her mistake before she covered her mouth with her hand. It just came out in the excitement of the game.

Alex stayed silent as everyone was waiting on the answer. She glanced at Lena and watched as the time slipped away. "Time up." Lena said.

"Aww what," Winn pouted. "I wanna know about her tattoo."

"You have a tattoo on your….there?" Kara questioned, looking across to her sister. Alex glared at Maggie who mouthed a sorry to her.

Alex took a drink of her lime and soda before shaking her head. "It was during my non-sober stage of life and it's a…." Alex's voice got quieter and quieter as she spoke the sentence. "Pikachu." Alex cleared her throat as laughter filled the room. Alex once again glared at Maggie. She knew it was just an accident, but she was rather embarrassed right now, and unfortunately for Maggie, it was her fault.

"Aw on the ass though, Danvers. I wanted to see it." Winn pouted sadly.

"No chance." Maggie answered as she put the cards down on the table and sat back down, once again telling Alex she was sorry. Alex raised her eyebrows, keeping an annoyed look on her face, before it eventually broke, her lips curling slightly.

"I'll get you back, Sawyer." Alex mumbled before she rested her hand on the small of Maggie's back again as Maggie leaned back a little, her head resting against Alex's shoulder.

"Well that's 4 points for them," Kara said, as she jotted the score down on a piece of paper. "Lena and Winn, you are up next," Kara told them, Lena handing the timer to Kara as Winn picked up the cards and stood up, ready to read out the clues for Lena to guess.

* * *

Maggie and Alex ended up winning the first game, getting 22 points over the 4 rounds played. "Sawyer, you need another beer yet?" James questioned as he stood up, picking up his and Winn's empty beer bottles.

"Nah, I'm still on this one." Maggie lifted her bottle up and took a drink.

"You okay?" James wondered. "You've been nursing that one all night." James said, it not like Maggie to take ages with a beer. She was normally finished before James, and well before Winn.

"Yeah, fine." Maggie answered before taking another drink.

"Alex, you want another drink?" James wondered.

"No, I'm good thanks." Alex answered. There was only so much lime and soda she could drink in one night and having just finished her 3rd glass, she'd reached that point. James walked across to the kitchen and Kara followed after him, hers and Lena's wine glasses in her hand, going to fill them up. Alex couldn't help but turn her head and watch as Kara and James got the drinks ready, the pair whispering to each other, James having said something that made Kara give a giddy giggle. Alex bit her lip, knowing what that look that Kara had on her face meant. She quickly looked away as they made their way back across, handing out the drinks to everyone.

"So, what's next on the game list for tonight?" Maggie questioned.

"Pictionary?" Winn suggested.

"Oh c'mon, it's a Saturday night," Lena said, throwing her hand out to the side, her wine nearly spilling out over the edge. They'd usually do game night through the week, but everyone had been so busy lately that this was the first time they'd all been able to get together in a while. "I'd rather not spend it playing Pictionary," Lena exhaled. "Let's get the tequila out and play Never Have I Ever or Kings or something like that." Lena suggested, thinking drinking games made for a more fun Saturday night than Pictionary ever would.

"We could play Cards Against Humanity," Alex suggested. She was fine with being around alcohol and to an extent, playing drinking games without actually drinking herself, but there were limits, especially when Lena Luthor was involved in said drinking games. "That can be more fun than Pictionary, and I'm sure you can find a way to turn it into a drinking game, if you must."

"Yeah," Lena replied. "I like that idea. Cards Against Humanity it is." Lena said, reaching under the table and pulling the game out.

Kara jumped up as there was a knock at the door. "Potstickers." Kara shrieked before she skipped over to answer. They'd already eaten pizza and potstickers, but well it was pizza and potstickers, so Kara had ordered more. James watched her as she skipped excitedly across to the door, Kara clearly excited for more potstickers. Alex watched James' face noticing the cheesy smile as he looked at her sister. James caught Alex looking at him and turned away from Kara's direction and took a drink of beer.

"So," James cleared his throat. "Cards Against Humanity." James said, looking at Lena who was sorting the cards out, so they could play a game once Kara had come back with the food.

"You know I don't know where she puts it all," Lena commented. "She's stick thin, but she eats like a horse." Lena said.

"Yeah, some people are just lucky like that." Maggie answered as Kara walked back over, Winn moving the empty pizza and potsticker boxes out of the way, so Kara could put down the new ones. She grabbed two potstickers before sitting back down, ready to start playing the game.

* * *

Alex and Maggie went into Maggie's apartment, the game night now over. "So, is something going on with James and Kara?" Maggie questioned as they took their jackets off and lay them down on the edge of the couch.

"Hmm, I dunno," Alex shrugged. "Well, they had this kiss yesterday but then Kara freaked out and left and I'm not sure what's gone on since," Alex said, sitting up on the stool at the breakfast bar as Maggie went into the kitchen, taking a glass from the cupboard and putting it under the water dispenser on the fridge, getting a glass of water before she walked around and took a seat next to Alex.

"Hmm Kara and James," Maggie mused, thinking about the pairing as she took a drink. "Guess we'll just need to watch this space huh?"

"We will indeed," Alex took the glass from Maggie and took a drink, before putting it down on the worktop. "James is a great guy though and he is far, far, far better than that misogynistic douche ex of hers." Alex scrunched her face up.

Maggie chuckled at Alex not holding back on her thoughts. "Well he is gone, and it seems she is looking to move on, so that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Will be nice to have someone to double date with," Alex smiled. "And we already know him so, you know, makes it even better."

"Maybe we should just wait and see what happens between the two of them before we start talking about double dates," Maggie suggested, and Alex gave a little pout as she nodded. "And besides, we've technically not really been out on a date since getting back together." Maggie noted.

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned. "We're always together."

"Yeah, at your place or my place and we usually end up having lots of sex." Maggie noted.

"And you don't want us to be having lots of sex?" Alex questioned.

"Of course I do," Maggie answered. "I'm just saying since we got back together, its either been dinner at your place or my place. We try to watch a movie or whatever, but we always end up in bed."

"Well we do have a lot of catching up to do." Alex gave a cheeky grin.

"True," Maggie laughed lightly. "I just thought it would be nice if we went back to the start, so to speak," Maggie said, scratching the back of her head. "You know, start dating again."

"Okay," Alex nodded. "We can do that," Alex said, as Maggie took another drink of the water. Alex pursed her lips, thinking about what they could do. "We can go to a baseball game or ice hockey, or we can go out for dinner one night, we can go to the movies or bowling, oh let's go ten pin bowling," Alex slapped her hand against Maggie's arm, letting it rest there. "Oooh I am going to plan you such a great date night." Alex looked all excited.

"Oh, what we doing?" Maggie questioned, looking intrigued.

"You'll have to wait till I ask you out on a date." Alex said, stepping down from the stool and walking away from Maggie.

"No," Maggie frowned as she jumped down from the stool and followed after Alex. "You know I hate surprises."

Alex shrugged as she walked over to the couch. "Well that's not my problem, is it?" Alex questioned, as she picked up her jacket from the couch, going to put it on.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Maggie questioned, frowning as Alex put her jacket on.

"Well, if we were to count game night at Kara's and us hanging out here right now as our pre-getting together time, then there's not going to be a sleepover, is there?" Alex said. "So, I may as well go home." Alex said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Babe." Maggie pouted, batting her eyelashes.

"I don't believe that you called me babe when we were friends." Alex exhaled lightly.

"Alex," Maggie sounded frustrated as she lightly hit her arm. "I didn't mean we literally had to go back to the start," Maggie told her. "I just meant, we should go out a bit more."

"Nah, I like this idea though," Alex told her. "You know, starting again. It's good."

"Well it's late and you are here now and as a cop, I think it's safer if you spend the night." Maggie told her, a smug grin etching on her face.

Alex chuckled. "I'm a DEO agent," Alex told her. "Pretty sure I can get myself home safely enough," Maggie frowned, and Alex gave another chuckle. "Okay, I'll tell you what, Sawyer," Alex said as she took her jacket off and lay it back down on the couch. "I'll stay the night, but Pikachu isn't coming out to play." Alex grinned cheekily as she started walking down the hall, towards the bedroom.

"We'll see about that." Maggie murmured as she followed Alex down to her bedroom.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

Alex walked down the hall. She was wearing an NCPD t-shirt of Maggie's and a pair of her sweats. They were a little short for her, but they were comfier for Alex to chill out in than her wearing the jeans she'd arrived in the night before. "Not like you to be the one to sleep in." Maggie said, looking up at Alex as she joined her at the dining table. Alex yawned as she noticed that Maggie had made both pancakes and waffles and had chocolate chips, banana, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, maple syrup, strawberry sauce and salted caramel sauce sitting out on the table.

"Hmm," Alex picked up a piece of strawberry and popped it into her mouth. "Finally got the chance to catch up on sleep. No distractions." Alex said as she reached for a waffle and put it onto her plate, before putting some strawberries and banana over the top before reaching for the salted caramel sauce.

Maggie stifled a laugh before she stood up. "You want a coffee?" Maggie asked.

"I would love a coffee." Alex answered as Maggie walked over to the kitchen and put a pod into the coffee machine, before putting a mug underneath and hitting the button, the machine instantly making a noise as it started filling the mug.

Alex looked downwards as her phone beeped. She pulled it from her pocket, seeing she had a message from Kara. _You are not answering at your apartment. Not at DEO….give me Maggie's address! X_ Alex chuckled at Kara's assumption that she would be a Maggie's. "Is it okay if Kara comes over?" Alex asked as Maggie walked back over with Alex's coffee.

"Sure, is she okay?" Maggie questioned as Alex texted Kara back, giving her Maggie's address.

"Uhm." Alex shrugged as she put her phone onto the table and picked up her knife and fork, taking a bite of her fruit and waffle.

"Oh my God," Maggie banged her hand against the table. "Maybe she wants to come tell you about the hot steamy sex she had with James last night."

"What?" Alex screwed her face up as she shook her head. "That so did not happen."

"Oh you wanna bet?" Maggie questioned.

"Okay, it's on." Alex answered. She was pretty sure that that wouldn't be the reason that Kara was coming over.

"Loser does the dishes." Maggie said, as she and Alex shook hands on the bet.

"Seriously, that's it?" Alex stifled a laugh. "You have a dishwasher."

"Well the point is that you can't use the dishwasher." Maggie told her.

"Well get the rubber gloves and scrubbing brush out because you've got lots of dishes to do." Alex gave her a smug smile.

"Get that smug look off your face," Maggie told her. "We've not spoken to Kara yet," Maggie said before she took a drink of her orange juice. She looked up as there was a knock at her door. Maggie got to her feet and walked across the room, unlocking the door before she opened it.

"I knocked and waited." Kara grinned, looking rather proud of herself for not just storming in.

"You did." Maggie chuckled as Kara walked into the apartment.

"Nice place." Kara looked around the room before walking over to the kitchen and after opening a few cupboards, she found a plate. She opened a drawer and took out a knife and fork before opening a further two top cupboards until she found a glass. She walked over to the table and took a seat, helping herself to both a pancake and a waffle, piling it high with the fruit and chocolate chips and adding both chocolate and strawberry sauce.

Alex and Maggie had been watching her, no-one talking. "Uhm, please help yourself," Maggie told her, watching as Kara picked up the carton of orange juice and poured some into her glass. Maggie and Alex looked at each other, both of them looking amused.

"Uhm, so you got here quick." Alex noted.

"Well dear sister I am Supergirl, so I flew here," Kara told her. "But I must knock and wait, so thought it was better Kara walked in and Supergirl didn't fly in through the window," Kara told them. "Besides, I still need to work out what window it is I'd need to come through." Kara gestured to the balcony doors before looking to the widow at the other end of the living room.

Maggie and Alex both stifled a laugh before they fell into silence, like they were waiting on Kara to reveal why she wanted to come over. They watched as she was demolishing her way through the pancake and waffle mountain she'd made. "So," Alex cleared her throat, seeing Kara was too busy eating to start talking. "Did you come around here for a particular reason?" Alex questioned.

"Mmm," Kara put her knife and fork down and held her finger out as she took a drink of her orange juice. "Eliza called me this morning," Kara said as she put her glass back down on the table. "I kinda, maybe, possibly could have accidentally told her that you two were back together."

"It's okay," Alex sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She knew she'd soon be receiving an angry call from her mother, wondering why she'd not told her about getting back together with Maggie. "I should have told her anyways," Alex noted. "I was going to but I got a bit distracted by….well, Maggie," Alex said. "And the whole baby thing."

"Oh my Rao that was yesterday. I complete forgot, I was -" Kara was cut off mid-sentence by Maggie.

"Distracted by James?" Maggie teased as she raised her eyebrows.

Kara glared at her for a moment before looking to Alex. "You told her?"

"You just told Mum I was back with Maggie," Alex argued. "But no, I didn't tell her. She saw him getting all gooey eyed over you last night." Alex said, and Kara bit her lip, going a little red in the face.

"Well anyways," Kara exhaled. "What about the baby? Did the procedure go okay?"

"I didn't get it done," Alex told her, Kara widening her eyes. She was about to ask why, and Alex knew this, so she kept talking. "It's just not the time Kara. I know I wanted this but that was before I knew I had a chance to make a go of things with Maggie again," Alex said, looking over to Maggie and giving her a smile. "Right now, making things work with Maggie is my priority and in the future, you will get to be the best Auntie to our 10 kids." Alex said, and Kara smiled, giving a little nod.

"One," Maggie sounded alarmed. "Let's start with one and see how I do," Maggie said, and Alex gave her a smile as she nodded before taking a drink of her coffee. "So, Kara," Maggie looked around to her as she was grabbing another pancake, piling it up with some more fruit and squeezing a lot of strawberry sauce over it, before reaching for the chocolate. "You want to tell us something? Maybe something to do with a tall, dark, handsome man?"

"You think James is handsome?" Kara questioned, looking a little surprised.

"Why does that surprise you?" Maggie questioned.

"Well, you're a lesbian." Kara said.

Alex and Maggie both laughed. "Yes, I'm attracted to women, but it doesn't mean I don't know a handsome man when I see one." Maggie told her, and Kara pursed her lips as she looked around to Alex, who nodded her head.

"Thinking someone is handsome and being sexually attracted to them are two different things." Alex told her sister.

"Right, well," Kara exhaled. "After you guys left last night, we talked and…." Kara trailed off.

"You ended up in bed?" Maggie questioned, looking smugly at Alex. Alex shook her head in Maggie's direction and Maggie started nodding, thinking she was right.

"No." Kara sounded shocked that Maggie had thought this. The smug look fell from Maggie's face, but went onto Alex's. Maggie scowled, and Alex stuck her tongue out at her.

"So, what did happen?" Alex questioned.

"We are just going to see what happens," Kara shrugged. "We like each other, and we are going to have a few dates, see where it goes," Kara bit her lip, going all shy looking. "So yeah, we'll see."

"Well I hope things go how you want them to," Alex leaned forward and rubbed Kara's arm. "You deserve some happiness too." Alex told her, and Kara smiled lightly before she went back to eating her breakfast, Maggie and Alex also going back to eating theirs.

* * *

After she'd demolished the majority of the pancakes, waffles and fruit, Kara got called away on DEO business. Alex walked back down the hall and into the kitchen, watching as Maggie dried and put away the last of the dishes. "Aww and I was just coming to help." Alex murmured.

"Yeah right," Maggie muttered as she put the dish towel on its little hook by the sink and turned to face Alex, seeing that she'd changed back into her own clothes when she was gone. "The call with your Mum go okay?" Maggie questioned. Just after Kara left, Alex had received a phone call from Eliza.

"Yeah, actually," Alex nodded. "She was just so happy that we've found each other again," Alex smiled as she leaned back against the fridge, folding her arms across her chest. "She's planning a visit here in a couple of weeks' time once she's done with this big work project." Alex told her.

"Aw well it'll be nice to see Eliza again." Maggie smiled as she walked across her kitchen, stopping in front of her girlfriend.

"Oooh I dunno," Alex shrugged. "You don't think it'll be to soon to introduce you to my mother?" Alex teased. "We'd only have been together around a month at that point."

"Oh ha-ha," Maggie stepped forward. "You are so taking this starting over way to literally."

Alex chuckled as she grabbed Maggie by the hips and pulled her body into hers, planting a kiss on her lips. "It's called having a joke, babe," Alex murmured before she kissed her again. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into Maggie deep brown eyes. The eyes that mesmerised her. "Uh, I gotta go to work soon."

"Well as I recall, we called in sick early on in our relationship, so we could spend the morning…" Maggie trailed off, raising her eyebrows suggestively as she rubbed Alex's arms.

"We did," Alex nodded. "But we are going to get this right and we are taking it slow." Alex told her, Maggie pouting sadly.

"So really, no sex?" Maggie frowned.

"Not like it's going to be forever," Alex answered. "I'm sure you could handle a few weeks."

Maggie pouted. "I have something amazing, it gets taken away from me, I get it back, then you want to take it away from me again?" Maggie questioned. She understood why Alex wanted to take away the intimacy for a little while, so they could work on other things and strengthen their relationship again, but it didn't mean she liked it.

"It's not like I want us to have a celibate relationship forever," Alex told her. "Just until some other things settle." Alex said.

"I wish I never made that stupid back to start suggestion now." Maggie frowned.

"I think it'll be good for us, just for a while." Alex spoke softly as she tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear, giving her a smile as she once again looked into those mesmerising eyes.

"Damn you, Danvers." Maggie mumbled. She knew Alex was right. She knew this could be a great thing for them.

"Mmm," Alex exhaled as she once again kissed Maggie's soft lips. "I will text you later." Alex told her before she pulled away from their hold on each other and walked over to the couch, putting her jacket on before she left her apartment.

* * *

Alex was sitting in her lab, looking at her computer screen. She was on the National City Jets Ice Hockey page, looking to purchase a couple of tickets for the game in a couple of days time. She'd started to plan the date night she'd promised Maggie. "Doesn't look like the research J'onn asked you to do." Alex looked around, startled as Kara walked into the room.

"It'll get done," Alex replied. "But it's also important that I plan a date night with Maggie."

"Of course," Kara gave a little nod as she leaned herself against the desk. "Things uhm, things seem really good with you two." Kara said, her lips pursing.

"What is it, Kara?" Ale knew there was something on her sister's mind.

"I just," Kara paused. "The choice you made yesterday, uhm, you know not going to get the procedure," Kara pushed at her glasses, needing to fiddle with something. "It is what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "Like I told you this morning, I want to focus on Maggie right now," Alex told her. "I want us to be in the best possible place before we start this journey together," Alex spoke softly as she turned around more to face Kara. "I'm not giving up on my dream of kids but it's important that it's the right time for us," Alex said, Kara nodding her head as she looked a little disappointed with Alex's choice. "C'mon Kara, you are still going to get to be an Auntie," Alex told her. "I promise you that."

Kara gave a weak smile. "I'm glad that you and Maggie are back together and are working things out, but, just….I still want you to be true to yourself and who you are. What you want."

Alex smiled at her sister's concern. "I assure you that I am," Alex said. "And Maggie has worked through some stuff and she's open to raising a family a with me, but when the time is right for both of us," Alex said. "And it's not right now. We have other stuff that needs to be addressed then we can talk about marriage and babies."

"Other stuff like what?" Kara wondered.

Alex stared at her sister for a moment, before looking back to the computer screen. "Just, relationship stuff," Alex said, wanting to respect Maggie's privacy. She was sure she wouldn't want a lot of people knowing her problems. Alex clicked on the purchase tickets link on the screen, it leading her to a new page. "So, you and James organised a date yet?" Alex selected best available, requesting two tickets before turning around to look at her sister again.

Kara gave a little nod as she pursed her lips. "We are going for dinner tonight." Kara said, Alex smiling as she raised her eyebrows before giving a little chuckle.

"What's funny?" Kara questioned.

"Can just imagine the headline now," Alex said. "Supergirl and Guardian caught in a tryst on the job." Alex moved her hand out in front of her as she read the 'headline'.

Kara laughed before she shook her head. "Guardian wears that big face mask so it's not likely I could kiss him and besides, if we were working together we'd keep it strictly professional," Kara said. "Unlike you and Maggie, James and I would be able to control ourselves at work." Kara smirked, Alex knowing clearly she was referring to the times on more than one occasion when Alex and Maggie had been caught in rather compromising positions in various places around the DEO. Alex went a little red before she cleared her throat.

"Boring." Alex teased.

Kara stuck her tongue out at her sister as J'onn appeared in the doorway. "Kara there's alien activity being registered on the tracker out at West 10th," J'onn said and Kara gave a little nod before leaving the room, going to check it out. "Agent Danvers," J'onn exhaled lightly. "You won't find what you are looking for on that website." J'onn noted, Alex cleared her throat before she hit the web page away.

"Sorry sir," Alex told him. "I'll get right back on it." Alex said, J'onn giving a little nod before walking away leaving Alex to hopefully get back to doing her job.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. They are always appreciated. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Alex and Maggie left the arena, hand in hand. Maggie was moaning both because she hated the big crowds, people taking ages to clear away, and because the National City Jets had been absolutely thrashed. "Well I'm glad you are having such a good night." Alex muttered.

"No, I am," Maggie answered. "It's been great," Before the ice-hockey match, they'd eaten an early dinner at the French restaurant downtown that Maggie loved. They'd often gone there back when they were together the first time, and it felt like the good old days. "It would just be better if these people moved their asses quicker and if the Jets would have won."

"Well to be fair, it's not often the Jets win," Alex murmured. Alex and Maggie both loved to watch the ice-hockey, but unfortunately, their local team weren't very good. "As for the crowd…." Alex trailed off before she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her badge. "Excuse me, FBI coming through," Alex dropped Maggie's hand, needing to appear more professional. "FBI," Alex said again, the crowd creating a space for them to walk quicker through. Maggie murmured a few thank you's as they walked through the split in the crowd, Alex holding her badge up as she once again shouted, "FBI, coming through. Thank you." With that, Alex and Maggie quickly made their way through the crowd, crossing the road and taking a left turn.

"Nice one, Danvers." Maggie laughed as she took Alex's hand back into hers.

"Well it's date night," Alex replied. "I don't want you moaning."

"Unless I'm in the bedroom, you mean?" Maggie gave a cheeky laugh as she looked up to Alex. Alex shook her head as she laughed.

"You have such a dirty mind." Alex told her, pulling Maggie with her as she took a right turn. Maggie screwed her face up a little, wondering where they were going. This wasn't the direction of either of their apartments.

"So, why are we going this way?" Maggie wondered. They'd already gone out for dinner and had been to the ice-hockey. Maggie had expected that would be the end of date night.

"You'll see." Alex told her, as they stopped at some large chain-link fencing, separating the path from some trees. Maggie noticed a sign on the fence and quickly read over it. 'Trespassers Will Be Prosecuted.'

"Uhm, Danvers." Maggie pulled Alex back as she was pulling at the tear in the fencing, creating a space for them to get through. Alex looked around to Maggie who was pointing at the sign.

"Aww you scared we'll get caught?" Alex laughed. "Besides," Alex tapped her back pocket. "I'm FBI and you are a cop," Alex told her. "We are on a classified job."

Maggie raised her eyebrows as she sighed. Alex turned back around and pulled at the fencing again, gesturing for Maggie to go through. Maggie slipped between the gap, and then Alex followed, the pair of them setting off through the trees. It was only a few minutes before Maggie slipped on a damp rocky patch. It was now a cool, spring evening, but there had been short showers of rain on and off all day. "Damn it, Danvers, did we really have to hike up a mountain after it has been raining and it's dark?"

Alex laughed as she slowed her pace, reaching her hand out for Maggie to take. Maggie took a hold of it and Alex pulled her up. "It's hardly a mountain," Alex was still laughing. "Jeez I take away sex for a few days and look how grumpy you get," Alex murmured as they kept walking towards their destination. Maggie muttered something incoherently. "You'll enjoy it when we get to the top, I promise."

"No, sorry, I am enjoying tonight," Maggie said. "I just…ah man I got mud on my boot." Maggie frowned as she heard a squelch.

"Oh stop being such a girl." Alex knew Maggie wasn't a huge fan of hiking, but it wasn't exactly like she was taking her on a 5-hour hike. It was short distance. They were almost at the top already.

"You stop being a girl." Maggie muttered, and Alex just laughed at Maggie's bad comeback, which did surprise her a little. Usually she'd comeback with something decent.

"C'mon, we are nearly there," Alex told her, walking on up through the trees, Maggie once again muttering as she followed after her. They walked for a couple more minutes, Alex biting her lip to stop herself from laughing as she heard all sorts of curses and explicates coming from Maggie's mouth. "See, here we are. Now that wasn't bad, was it?" Alex questioned, turning around to look at Maggie.

Maggie opened her mouth to talk but stopped when she saw a picnic blanket set out on the look-out area, some cushions arranged around the top of it. There was a small picnic basket sitting on the edge of the blanket, and there were candles lit in the 4 corners. "How did you do this?" Maggie questioned as they walked over to the blanket.

"Did I not tell you I know Supergirl?" Alex questioned.

Maggie smiled as she shook her head at herself, because of course she should have known it could only have been Kara to have helped her out with this. "So that was the secret texting you were doing at the end of the game?"

Alex nodded as she took Maggie's hand and led her over to the blanket, the pair sitting down on the middle of it. Alex opened the picnic basket up and took out the bottle of sparkling grape juice. Maggie widened her eyes, because it looked exactly like a Champagne bottle. "Don't worry. It's just fizzy grape juice." Alex said as she took out the two glasses. She popped open the bottle and poured two glasses, before sitting the rest of the bottle back in the basket for now.

"So, I have a question." Maggie said.

"Hmm." Alex handed Maggie one of the glasses.

"Well, we are at City look out," Maggie said. "So, we couldn't have just walked up the road?" Maggie wondered.

"Well I guess we could have," Alex answered. "But it's so twisty and my shortcut was a lot quicker," Alex told her. "If you want I can get Supergirl to come fly us home?" Alex grinned because she knew there was no way Maggie would ever let Supergirl fly her anywhere, apart from that one time, when Alex was kidnapped in the water tank and a speedy arrival was a necessity.

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "We'll take the shortcut, it's fine," Maggie said, and Alex chuckled as she clinked her glass against Maggie's, the pair of them taking a drink. "It's nice and quiet up here." Maggie noted, looking down on the city lights that were in the distance. They couldn't hear the sirens or the beeping of cars horns, it was quiet. Peaceful.

"Mmm," Alex nodded as she took the glass from Maggie, laying it and hers next to the picnic basket. She rearranged the cushions before she lay down, instructing Maggie to do the same, the cushions being used as pillows. She shuffled herself a little closer to Maggie, her right-hand locking with Maggie's left. "Nice and clear up here too." Alex said, looking up at the stars. Maggie moved her head to the side, so it rested against Alex's. Maggie thought they looked pretty and bright, but she didn't really know what she was looking at, not like Alex. To Maggie, stars were just bright balls of gas, but Alex, Alex knew the stars. She knew the constellations.

"You want to tell me what I am looking at?" Maggie questioned.

It was a clear night, and Alex could make out some of the constellations without the need of a telescope, but she was pretty sure Maggie wouldn't be able to make out anything. "These, my love, are stars." Alex told her.

"No way," Maggie gasped. "They are so beautiful."

They both chuckled lightly. Alex lifted her left hand up, pointing to the stars. "So, you see there, that little cluster of stars, then it kinda snakes down?" Alex questioned as she made the movement with her hand.

"Uhm," Maggie tried her hardest, but was finding it difficult to make it out to anything other than, well, stars. "Yeah." Maggie tried to sound convincing.

"No, you can't," Alex exhaled. "Well anyways, that's Hydra, the sea serpent," Alex told her. "And that one there, Alex moved her hand and pointed to another cluster. "It kinda looks like a diamond," Alex told her. "That's sextans."

"Sextans," Maggie snorted. "I like that name."

"I thought you would," Alex told her. "I uhm, I dunno. I'm sorry if this is boring to you. I like looking at the stars, that's all." Alex exhaled lightly, feeling Maggie's hand squeeze hers tighter.

"What, laying on a blanket, with candles and a gorgeous girl after an awesome date?" Maggie questioned. "I may not appreciate the stars as much as you clearly do but they are still pretty to look at, so no, laying here with my gorgeous nerd isn't boring."

"Hey." Alex let go of Maggie's hand and poked her side, causing her to squirm away a little as she shrieked, Alex clearly having not appreciated being called a nerd.

"What, I said you were a gorgeous nerd," Maggie turned onto her side, her elbow resting on the cushion as her head was propped up by her hand. "And, I am interested in learning about them. You can teach me all about the constellations," Maggie told her, Alex giving her a smile. "I mean I'd love to hear more about this sextans one." Maggie grinned, and Alex gave a little laugh and Maggie lay back down, cuddling close to Alex as Alex wrapped her arm around her, both of them looking back up at the stars.

* * *

Alex had walked Maggie to the door of her apartment. "So," Maggie exhaled lightly, looking at the door before looking back to Alex. "Do you want to come in for a night cap?" Maggie questioned, before quickly shaking her head. "Sorry, I uhm, a water? I have orange juice." Maggie rubbed the back of her head.

"Uhm, no," Alex shook her head. "I am going to go back to my apartment and you are going to go into yours," Alex told her. Maggie pouted a little. "Don't give me that look."

"I wouldn't give you that look if you came inside with me," Maggie told her, reaching forward and rubbing Alex's arm. "C'mon we've had a great night, let's keep it going." Maggie said as she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Alex's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she wrapped her arms around Maggie, pulling her body against hers. Alex took a few steps forward, Maggie walking backwards and banging into the wall.

"Mmm, nope," Alex pulled back. She looked into Maggie's eyes, Maggie licking her lip as she looked up at her. Alex leaned in and they kissed again, their bodies pressed against each other, tongues fighting for space. Maggie ran her hands down Alex's back and pulled at her jacket. "Maggie, please." Alex pulled back once again, sighing lightly.

Maggie exhaled lightly as she gave a little nod, her hand going onto Alex's chest, pushing her back slightly. Maggie took her key from her pocket and turned around, unlocking the door. "Thanks for the date, Danvers. I had a great time," Maggie told her. "Uhm, I'm hoping by that kiss it means we get as second date?" Maggie questioned.

Alex chuckled lightly as she nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Great," Maggie smiled. "Well I'll be in touch." Maggie said before she opened the door and walked into the apartment. Alex waited for a moment before she turned around, and walked down the hall, hitting the button for the elevator. She looked back in the direction of Maggie's place. She wanted so badly to go in and spend the night with her, but she also wanted to get things right with her this time round and felt like taking things slowly was the best way for that happen. They'd be able to work through the issues with Maggie drinking around her, then they'd strengthen their relationship before moving on to marriage and then a baby. She took a deep breath before walking into the elevator and hitting the ground floor, a smile etching on her face as she thought about the great night she'd had with Maggie.

* * *

 **Thank you for reviewing. Always means a lot to get feedback. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Alex was leaning against the car, waiting for Maggie's meeting to be finished. She glanced down at her watch, seeing it was 15 minutes after 9. The meeting went from 7 till 9 so she was sure Maggie would be out soon. She looked back up, and right enough, there was Maggie walking out of the building and over to the car park. "Hey." Alex smiled at her.

"Hello," Maggie gave her a smile before she leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. "Sorry I'm a little late."

That's okay," Alex said Maggie walked around to the passenger side of the car, as she opened the door on her side. She knew how those meeting could get. That the chats could go on longer and they could run past time, or ever when the official meeting was over, and they were having coffee and biscuits, and just chatting generally with other people in the group. Alex was dying to know how it went, but she wanted Maggie to be the one to bring it up. "You want to go to the bar and play some pool?" Alex questioned as she turned on the ignition.

"You asking me on a second date, Danvers?" Maggie questioned as Alex drove off, indicating right to leave the car park.

"I'm asking you to come play some pool with me." Alex replied, looking from side to side, waiting to get out of the car park.

"Uhm, sure," Maggie answered. She looked at Alex for a moment, watching as she concentrated on her driving. "You eh, you don't want to ask me anything?" Maggie questioned, her lips pursing. Alex glanced at her quickly, before looking back to the road.

"It uhm," Alex clicked her tongue. "It's your choice if you want to talk to me about what goes on at those meetings," Alex told her. "The main thing for me is that you go, and you are able to work through this." Alex said. Maggie gave a little smile, but Alex was looking forward, her eyes on the road, so she didn't really notice.

"I listened," Maggie spoke honestly. "I didn't say anything about how I felt, but I listened to other people's experiences."

Alex's lips etched into a smile. "I didn't speak until my 6th meeting," Alex told her. "It's not an easy thing to do, speak out in a room full of strangers about your life and what you did," Alex said. "I can imagine it's just as hard trying to talk through whatever you are feeling by being around someone who is sober," Alex indicated to the left, before coming to a stop at the traffic lights. "But you went to a meeting and you probably got help by just listening without even realising," Alex told her. "You uhm, you think you'll go back next week?"

"Yes of course," Maggie answered with a nod. "I want to work through this, Alex."

"I know," Alex smiled as the lights turned green and she drove off, turning to the left. "And we will. We'll work on it for as long as it takes," Alex told her. "Because it's for…..well, us."

"And the tiny human we'll raise." Maggie said, Alex raising her eyebrows in surprise at Maggie's comment.

"Yeah, for our tiny human." Alex repeated, as she kept driving towards the Alien Bar.

* * *

Alex had got the game of pool set up, just as Maggie walked over with the drinks. Alex took her lime and soda from her and took a drink as she noticed Maggie also only with a lime and soda. "I'm working early tomorrow." Maggie justified why she didn't get herself a beer or whisky, before she put the glass down on the table and reached for a pool cue.

"It's fine. I never said anything," Alex spoke quietly, taking another drink before putting it down on the table. "You uhm, you want to break?" Alex questioned.

"I supposed I better give myself the best chance I can get," Maggie murmured. Alex gave her a little grin. She pretty much always won the games of pool they played. "You know, if you are looking to get a second official date out of me, then maybe you should let the lady win a game." Maggie teased as she put some chalk onto the end of the pool cue, before she leaned down, taking the break, the balls separating out over the table pretty well, but none of them finding a pocket.

"Well if there was a lady here I would let her win," Alex joked, a cheeky grin on her face. Maggie gasped as she walked over to Alex, poking her side. Alex laughed before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. "Mmm," Alex pulled back. "Surely you want to win because you are good enough, not just because I let you." Alex said, Maggie pursing her lips as she gave a little shrug.

"I guess so," Maggie stepped back, and Alex moved around the table to the white ball. She leaned down and lined up her shot, the white ball knocking the solid orange ball into the back pocket. "Looks like I'm spots, and you are stripes." Alex mumbled before she took another go, the green ball knocking into a pocket this time. Maggie rolled her eyes as she walked over to the table and picked up her drink, watching as Alex took another shot. This time, the white went a little too much to the left, causing the blue ball to dart to the side, but miss the pocket, but the white had travelled further, lining up perfectly with the yellow striped ball.

"You so did that on purpose." Maggie put her glass down on the table and walked over to the white ball. She took the shot, the yellow striped ball rolling in the pocket.

"You did that, not me." Alex said, gesturing to the pocket where the ball had rolled down.

"Yeah but you lined it up." Maggie mumbled, before she took her next shot, managing to get the red striped ball into the middle left pocket.

"Well I definitely had nothing to do with that," Alex said, still pointing towards the table. Maggie raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend before she took her other shot, but this time, the white ball bounced back off the edge of the table and rolled into the pocket. "Or that." Alex chuckled as she walked over to the side of the table and picked up the white ball, putting it back down it its place on the table. Maggie stifled a laugh before as took a drink of her lime and soda, watching as Alex took her shot, a smile etching on her face. She'd missed just hanging out with Alex, having fun. She knew they still needed to work through stuff, but they were building strong grounds again, which of course were needed in every relationship and she was glad she'd come back to National City, and even more glad that it seemed like things were working out between her and Alex.

* * *

Maggie rapped on the door before she opened it, walking into Alex's apartment. "Hello, come in," Alex turned around and smiled at her from the kitchen. "What is this visit in aid of?" Alex wondered. She saw Maggie was carrying some files with her.

"I can't just come and see my girlfriend?" Maggie questioned, putting the files down on the coffee table before taking her jacket off, leaving it on the edge of the couch before walking over to the kitchen.

"Of course you can," Alex smiled as Maggie tiptoed up and gave her a quick kiss. "Have you eaten?" Alex questioned. "Because I've cooked enough pasta for an army." Alex sighed. She was never good at getting pasta right.

Maggie chuckled. "I can never get pasta right either."

Alex glared at her, because Maggie could get pasta right. She never cooked too little or too much, but she figured Maggie was just trying to make her feel better about her lack of cooking skills. "Well like I said, I've made plenty so if you are hungry," Alex gestured to the pan. "It's just pasta and a jar of sauce but…" Alex shrugged as she looked back around to Maggie.

"I could eat," Maggie nodded as she looked over to the table. "I'll set the table while you are dishing up," Maggie opened cupboards and drawers, taking out placemats, cutlery, bowls and glasses. Alex watched her for a moment, smiling lightly and Maggie just remembering where to get everything. Alex dished the pasta into the bowls, as Maggie had taken the placemats and cutlery across. "You want water or a fruit juice?" Maggie questioned, coming back across to the kitchen and picking up a glass.

"Just a water is fine," Alex said as she took the bowls of pasta across, Maggie getting two glasses of water before joining Alex at the table. "So, how was work today?"

"Ugh," Maggie shook her head. "You?"

"Quiet," Alex answered. "Uh, you need help with something?" Alex gestured across to the files on the coffee table.

"Mmm," Maggie nodded, swallowing a mouthful of pasta. "We can talk about that after dinner though," Maggie said. "You know, I wasn't actually sure if you'd have been in. Don't you normally do something with Kara on a Monday night?"

Alex nodded as she took a drink of her water. "She cancelled on me for a date with James."

"Oh well at least it was a good reason," Maggie said. "How are things going with her and James?" Maggie wondered.

"They seem to be good," Alex answered. "They've been on a few dates now."

"Ah better than us then," Maggie noted. "We've only had one official date since getting back together." Maggie said, looking up at Alex.

"Well you could always fix that and ask me out on another date." Alex told her.

"Oh, I have to ask you out?" Maggie questioned.

"Well, I did the first date. Only fair you do the next one, right?" Alex smiled cheekily, and Maggie gave a little nod.

"Fair enough, Danvers," Maggie said. "I'll organised a date night for us."

"Got your work cut out, no?" Alex questioned. "I mean, I took you to your favourite restaurant, to an ice-hockey game and stargazing."

"It's not a competition." Maggie told her, and Alex chuckled.

"But if it was I'd be so winning." Alex smiled smugly.

"Yeah, because we've only had one date." Maggie laughed, shaking her head at her girlfriend.

"Technicalities." Alex murmured before taking a mouthful of her pasta, Maggie still laughing as she continued to eat her pasta as well.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the couch, Maggie straddling over her. They were supposed to be looking at case files of missing aliens from the last few months, but at some point - neither of them actually sure when – they'd started making out, and Maggie had somehow ended up straddling over her as the kissing became more passionate. "Ah man, we need to stop." Maggie murmured as she pulled back, resting her forehead against Alex's. She rested her hand on Alex's chest, feeling the slightly faster rhythm of her heartbeat.

"It won't be forever." Alex spoke softly, her hand coming up and lightly brushing against Maggie's cheek.

"This sucks, Danvers." Maggie got off from being on top Alex, sitting back down next to her. "I mean, I get it. I get why we are waiting, but it sucks."

"Well I'm not exactly thrilled about it either, but I do think it's helping us." Alex told her, Maggie exhaling lightly as she nodded, because she did agree. As much as she didn't like the no sex thing, she felt like they were strengthening their relationship by concentrating on other aspects right now.

"I know," Maggie answered. "And it'll be so worth the wait." Maggie smirked before leaning forward and giving Alex a quick kiss.

"So," Alex clapped her hands together as she looked back to the files spread across the coffee table. "This has Cadmus written all over it."

"That's what I thought," Maggie replied as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "But they've been radio silent for months," Maggie sighed. "Bar the little meeting we had at the warehouse a couple weeks back."

"Mmm," Alex nodded her head. "You don't think that we missed something there, do you?" Alex wondered. "Maybe there was a hidden room or….maybe these aliens are being kept there," Alex suggested. "We got down to the bottom then you were injured, and Johnson scared Lillian and Henshaw off," Alex noted. "Uhm, maybe they were there to I dunno….hurt them or dropping more aliens off or…." Alex stood to her feet, picking her phone up from the table. "I gotta call J'onn."

"No, no," Maggie stood up and leaped forward grabbing Alex by the wrist, stopping her from calling J'onn. "If there were any aliens there then Cadmus would have moved them by now," Maggie told her. "And right now, this can't get out, Alex," Maggie told her. "If Johnson found out I took a copy of these files and showed them to you, I….I'll he'll get me in trouble." Maggie widened her eyes, like she was pleading with Alex.

"Okay," Alex put her phone back on the table. "But what's so wrong with you taking files home to work on?"

"I mean, nothing," Maggie told her. "But Johnson isn't exactly a fan of the DEO and he'll just create trouble that's not necessary."

"Well no offence meant but the DEO are far more equipped to deal with aliens and Cadmus than NCPD are." Alex told her, Maggie raising her eyebrows at her girlfriend's comment, but she couldn't really argue back, because technically Alex was right. The DEO had technologies that NCPD didn't, which helped when trying to bring down rogue aliens and that was why Maggie went to Alex with this. She knew they needed their help, but it was just about timing it right.

"It's about timing, Alex." Maggie told her, Alex exhaling lightly as she gave a little nod.

"Well if innocent aliens' lives are at stake we can't take all the time in the world, can we?" Alex questioned, and Maggie shook her head in response.

"I guess not," Maggie responded, rubbing her hands over her face in frustration. "But we are not 100 percent certain that it even is Cadmus," Maggie said, Alex widening her eyes, as she glared at Maggie. "Yeah, yeah, okay. I heard it." Maggie exhaled, she knew Cadmus would have something to do with this.

"Look, let's just take a break from looking at these tonight," Alex said. She could see Maggie was getting frustrated, so it wasn't like she'd be able to come up with any sort of link or breakthrough tonight. "We can just relax." Alex stepped forward and rubbed her arm.

"And what exactly did you have in mind for us to do that?" Maggie questioned.

"Uhm, I could run you a bath?" Alex suggested. "You can have a nice relaxing soak."

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Would you be joining me in this bath?" Maggie questioned, her hand wrapping around Alex, resting on her lower back, rubbing it gently.

"Oh I dunno," Alex tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. "Wet and naked in a bath together? You think that's a good idea?"

"It's just a bath." Maggie murmured.

"I guess so." Alex replied, a grin etching on her face.

"Okay, well, how about you go run this bath?" Maggie suggested. "Can I uh, can I hide the files away for safe keeping just now? Put them in the safe?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes," Alex nodded. "Uhm its 86 -"

"8652," Maggie spoke over Alex. "I remember." Maggie told her, as she started picking up all the files from the table. Alex gave her a smile before she walked over to the bathroom, to run them a bath. Maggie picked up the last of the files and walked across the room, climbing up the few steps to Alex's bedroom. She opened the wardrobe door and leaned down to the safe that was kept on the bottom. She keyed in the code and opened the door, seeing two guns sitting there. She went to put the files in but stopped when she saw a red velvet box sitting in the back of the safe. She looked to the side, hearing the bath water running, before looking back to the box. She knew she shouldn't be snooping, but her curiosity got the better of her. She pulled the box out and opened it, her heart skipping a beat at seeing the two rings sitting in the box. The rings she and Alex used to wear to show their commitment to each other. She closed the box and put it back into the back of the safe, before putting the files away. She closed the safe and stood back up, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes, her hand going onto her chest. She wasn't sure what had happened to the rings. Granted when she left they were sitting on the table by the door, but she thought maybe Alex would have ended up getting rid of them. Seeing the rings again after all this time gave her an uneasy feeling, memories of their time together coming flooding back to her. Thoughts of all the plans they had resurfacing.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Maggie was a startled from her thoughts. She opened her eyes as she saw Alex standing in front of her.

"Yeah," Maggie cleared her throat. "I just uhm…" Maggie trailed off.

"Hey, c'mon, we are relaxing tonight. We'll look over this stuff again later." Alex told her, holding her hand out. Maggie gave a little nod as she walked down the stairs and took Alex's hand into hers, Alex leading her across to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

Maggie and Alex had arrived at Kara's loft, joining Kara and James for a movie night. "Kara, your potstickers are here." Maggie said as they knocked then walked into the loft. Kara shrieked as she ran over, taking the box from Maggie.

"Nice to see you too sis." Alex laughed as Kara ran over to the island in the kitchen, opening up the box and digging into the potstickers.

"You not feed her, Olsen?" Maggie said as she looked across the room to James, who had stood up.

"You know what she is like," James exhaled. "Uhm Alex, can we…." James trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head, gesturing to the other side of the room. Alex glanced at Maggie for a moment before she followed after James. "Uhm, so how are…uhm, are you okay?" James cleared his throat, feeling a little nervous.

"I'm good, James, thank you," Alex answered, looking across the room to Maggie before looking back to James. "Uhm, are you okay?" Alex questioned. James was being weird.

"I am, I'm more than okay. I'm really, really, good." James told her, a smile appearing on his face.

"Well that's good." Alex bit her lip.

"I just wondered if you were going to talk to me, because," James looked across the room to Kara who was demolishing her way through the box of potstickers. "You know, do the whole thing a father or brother does with their daughter or sisters new boyfriend." James cleared his throat as he looked back to Alex.

"James, are you scared of me?" Alex stifled a laugh.

"You are fiercely protective of your sister," James told her. "I just want you to know that I care a lot about her and I'm not going to do anything to hurt her. I really like her and I want….I want you to know I'm going to do all I can to make her happy."

Alex smiled lightly. "Well that's good enough for me," Alex told him. "Uhm, you're one of the good ones, James," Alex looked back to Kara for a moment before looking back to James. "You just take care of her and treat her well." Alex told him.

"I will." James said, and Alex smiled at him before they made their way back down to join Kara and Maggie. Kara was busy in the kitchen getting drinks sorted, and James went to help her. Maggie was sitting on the couch and Alex cuddled up close to her.

"What was that about?" Maggie questioned, leaning forward and taking some of the pretzels and popcorn that were already sitting out on the table.

"Oh nosey, nosey," Alex looked down at her. "It was a secret meeting." Alex answered before she raised her eyebrows as Maggie pouted sadly. Alex gave a cheeky smile before she opened her mouth to tell Maggie about the conversation but was cut as James and Kara walked across to them.

"So," Kara said as she handed Alex a lime and soda while James gave Maggie a glass of wine. Maggie frowned a little. She wished that they'd asked her what she'd wanted and not just assumed. "James picked the movies so if you don't like them you can blame him." Kara said as she kept standing. James had taken a seat on the armchair and Kara was looking between the armchair and the couch, like she was wondering where to sit.

"What movie?" Maggie questioned.

"Rise of the Planet of the Apes," James answered, looking up at Kara and tapping his knee, like he was telling her she could sit with him. "And might I add that Kara wanted The Notebook."

Alex and Maggie both screwed their faces up. "James' choice sounds good," Alex answered, looking up at her sister. "Are you going to take a seat?" Alex stifled a laugh. Kara pursed her lips as she looked at James, before looking to the couch again.

"Uhm, I need to put the DVD on, actually." Kara said as she walked over to the TV and DVD player, grabbing the DVD from the floor and putting it into the DVD player.

Maggie and Alex exchanged a look with James. "Are you embarrassed to cuddle up with your boyfriend?" Maggie questioned, looking back to Kara, who had stood back up and picked up the remote.

"Well I, he's….." Kara was going to say he wasn't her boyfriend. They'd not really had that discussion. They'd only been on a few dates. "It's just…." Kara shrugged, looking downwards.

"You guys want the couch?" Maggie said, nudging on Alex, leading her to stand up. "There's more room on here so you don't have to be as close," Maggie also stood to her feet, James standing up as well, although he just felt really confused by it all. Alex and Maggie walked across to the armchair and Alex sat down first, before Maggie sat sideways across her knee, her legs draping over the arm of the chair.

James sat down on the couch and Kara walked across, sitting down next to him. "You okay?" James spoke quietly, his hand resting on Kara's thigh. Kara nodded in response before hitting the play button on the remote, sitting back against the couch as the movie started.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. They'd watched Rise of the Planet of the Apes, then Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, before they'd called it a night and left. Maggie had gone a bit quiet and had slowed her walking page down. "You okay?" Alex wondered, slowing her pace down so she wasn't pulling Maggie along the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled lightly. "I just," Maggie pursed her lips. "I don't know how you can do it, Alex." Maggie said.

"Do what?" Alex screwed her face up a little. "I mean, I do many amazing things." Alex looked down to her, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Yeah uhm," Maggie clicked her tongue. "Hanging out with them at the bar, games night, and now that movie night," Maggie pursed her lips. "Our friends drink a lot, Alex," Maggie noted. "How are you okay to be around that all the time? I'd understand if you were sober for like 5, 6, 7 years but it's been like 3 months, right?" Maggie stopped walking and turned around, Alex stopping also, as she looked down to her girlfriend.

"Coming up for 4," Alex answered with a nod, her lips pursing. "Sometimes it's harder than others but I remember what I was like, stuff I did and said and I …." Alex trailed off for a moment, exhaling. "I don't want to go back there so it's an easy choice to make to stay away," Alex to her. "I…I think about letting people down, and being a disappointment," Alex bit her lip to keep herself composed. "I don't want anyone to stop drinking because of me. They all know when to stop. They can enjoy a drink or two, but me?" Alex put her hand on her chest as she shook her head.

Maggie gave her a smile, displaying those dimples. "If they can all be okay with it then I should be, right?" Maggie questioned.

"They were cautious too, at first. It just takes time, I guess," Alex gave a little shrug. "And you are trying, and that's all that matters," Alex told her. "And if it makes you more comfortable right now to stop drinking around me then that's okay." Alex exhaled lightly. She didn't want Maggie changing to be with her, but she wanted her to feel comfortable in their relationship. Especially because they were starting fresh, giving things another go.

"I didn't think you wanted me to stop drinking." Maggie questioned.

"I just want you to keep being the wonderful, lovely, woman that you are," Alex told her. "And I want you to feel comfortable in this relationship."

Maggie gave her a smile before she stood on her tiptoes and gave Alex a soft kiss. "Is there anything that's harder for you to be around?" Maggie questioned.

"When other people are drinking it…." Alex trailed off as she shook her head. "But uh….you remember that night you turned up really drunk at my place?" Alex questioned, and Maggie nodded, looking embarrassed. "That was hard," Alex pursed her lips. "You'd been drinking whisky and whisky is strong and I could taste it when you kissed me and that was….I didn't like that," Alex told her. "Uhm, I drank whisky mostly when I wanted to get stupid drunk," Alex told her. "So, in terms of…." Alex raised her eyebrows as she cleared her throat. "Being with you after you drink," Alex spoke quietly. "Whisky's not really something I'd feel comfortable with," Alex said. "But beer is okay and…." Alex trailed off, leaning down and kissing Maggie again. "Wine is too." Alex told her.

Maggie gave her a smile. She was glad that Alex was being honest with her, rather than just telling her everything was fine. She knew it had to be a bit hard on Alex being around drink, being around people who drank when she couldn't. "Okay, so, no more whisky." Maggie said.

"You can still have the odd whisky," Alex told her. "You love a whisky," Alex noted. "But just…if you want some sexy time then maybe not a whole bottle." Alex said, and Maggie gave a little laugh.

"Okay firstly, it wasn't a whole bottle," Maggie held her index finger out in front of her. "It was a lot, but not a bottle," Maggie argued. "And secondly, does this mean sex is back on the table?" Maggie questioned, her eyes widening hopefully.

Alex grinned before she shook her head. "One day."

Maggie pouted. "Well, I….I'm glad you told me that," Maggie gave her an appreciative smile. "And I uhm…we just keep talking and I'll go to another meeting and maybe even talk there this time," Maggie clicked her tongue. "For us. For the tiny human, right?"

"For us and the tiny human." Alex smiled before she pulled Maggie into another kiss before they started walking again in the direction of their apartments.

* * *

After a busy morning dealing with a rather uncooperative alien down at the shipping yard, Alex and Kara had left the DEO to take a break and grab some lunch. They'd ended up at Noonan's, their usual go to place when they escaped the DEO. Alex took a drink of her water, before looking at her sister. "So, how are things with you and James?" Alex wondered.

"Good yeah," Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. "Good."

"Yeah?" Alex questioned. "Just, you seemed a little awkward last night. Uhm, you want to talk about anything?" Alex wondered.

"I don't know what you are suggesting I talk about." Kara said, looking downwards, wiping her hand across the edge of the table.

Alex exhaled lightly. Kara knew exactly what Alex was talking about. "You seemed a bit uncomfortable with the idea of sitting on the armchair with James," Alex told her. "It was only me and Maggie who were there and it was just having a cuddle with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Kara snapped.

Alex widened her eyes, taken aback by Kara's sudden change in tone. "Sorry, I thought…."

"No, Alex, I'm sorry, I…." Kara exhaled lightly, rubbing her hand over her forehead. "We are dating and it's going good, but we've not labelled it yet," Kara told her. "I uhm, I just don't want to rush into the intimacy and closeness. You know, I want to get it right with him this time round and I don't want to get hurt again." Kara took a deep breath, pushing away tears.

"Kara, James is not Mon-El," Alex assured her. Kara had been in love. She was really in love with Mon-El but then he cheated on her and he broke her heart. "He's a good guy and he has no intentions of ever hurting you," Alex told her. "Don't hold back because of him."

Kara exhaled lightly, giving a little nod. "Yeah, I know," Kara managed the weakest of smiles. "I guess it's just been a while since I've done this whole dating thing," Kara bit her lip. "He is dreamy though," Kara murmured, and Alex gave a little laugh. "I gotta just….I mean I do trust James, so," Kara gave a cheesy smile. "I can let myself be happy with him, right?"

"Of course," Alex smiled. "You deserve some happiness," Alex told her. "And there's nothing like couples bonding than going out and fighting aliens together." Alex spoke quietly, remembering they were in a public place.

"Like I already told you, it's Kara and James who are dating, not Supergirl and Guardian." Kara replied equally as quiet.

"Oh that's a shame. Could have had some fun in the bedroom with that." Alex grinned.

"Alexandra," Kara gasped as she went beet red and Alex laughed. "Get those thoughts out of your mind."

"Well they do say it's the quiet ones who are the kinkiest." Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Alex," Kara looked embarrassed. "Stop that right now." Alex laughed at her sister before picking up her water and taking a drink, Kara shaking her head, still red with embarrassment.

* * *

After work, Maggie went around to Alex's. They were going to look over the alien files again and Maggie was also going to ask Alex out on their 'second' second official date. "Hey." Maggie smiled as she walked in the apartment, seeing Alex was on the couch, watching some TV.

"Hey babe." Alex smiled up at her girlfriend as she joined her on the couch.

"Ooh what happened?" Maggie questioned, seeing a fresh bruise on Alex's upper arm.

"Ah you know, I was fighting with an alien and the sucker hit me with this shield thing he had." Alex exhaled. She was always getting bumps and bruises from work, sometimes worse, so it wasn't really something to make a big deal out of.

"Aww baby." Maggie pouted as she leaned down and gently kissed the angry looking red patch, purple bruising already starting to come through.

"Yeah, so I hit the bastard right between the eyes with my alien gun." Alex announced proudly.

"That's my girl." Maggie smiled equally as proudly.

"So how was work for you?" Alex questioned.

"Well it was Johnson's day off, so it was always going to be a good day," Maggie said, and Alex stifled a laugh. "But it was quiet so, well you know me, I prefer to be in the action."

"Yeah," Alex said. "Well we can look over the alien files again," Alex suggested. "If you want to do more work," Alex told her. "If not, we can catch up on Greys Anatomy or find something to watch on Netflix." Alex gave a little shrug as she looked up to her girlfriend.

"We can do some work." Maggie said as she took her jacket off and lay it over the arm of the couch. She curled her legs up to the side and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex wrapped her arm around her, her fingers lightly caressing Maggie's arm.

"You okay?" Alex questioned.

"I'm fine," Maggie answered. "Is this not okay?"

"Of course it is," Alex leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Maggie's head. "Always nice to have a cuddle with you." Alex spoke softly, moving her hand from caressing Maggie's arm, starting to play with her hair instead.

"You play with my hair, I'm going to fall asleep." Maggie said, already finding herself yawning.

"Is that a bad thing?" Alex questioned.

"It's not even 9pm," Maggie replied. "So, yeah," Maggie yawned again before she sat up, turning her head to look up at Alex. "Besides, we were going to look into the alien files." Maggie said, glancing over in the direction of the bedroom where the safe was before looking back to Alex.

"Well we are both off tomorrow," Alex told her. "Maybe we can head down to the DEO. Check the alien registry. See if any of these missing aliens are linked in some way. Might give us more of a lead."

Maggie frowned, but it didn't actually sound like a bad idea. "Well I guess it's worth a look, but I'd reckon that Cadmus aren't just targeting one type of alien. If they're alien, they'll want rid of them."

"True," Alex nodded her head. "And these are good people. You know, they blend themselves in to the community. They work, they just want a safe place to live, away from war or poverty and hardship on their planets," Alex exhaled. "They don't cause any trouble. I….I hate Cadmus." Alex sounded angry, Maggie knowing Alex's feelings against Cadmus were more than just because of their terrorist ways and their hate for any alien species.

"Hey, c'mon," Maggie reached forward, rubbing Alex's arm. "We'll crack this, then that's going to lead us to Cadmus, and then we'll find your father, yeah?" Maggie kept rubbing Alex's arm, as she tilted her head to the side a little, giving her a soft smile. Alex never said anything, but she lightly nodded as she twisted her lip. "Lets, forget about this tonight," Maggie told her. "We can just veg out?" Maggie suggested. "That sound good?" Again, Alex didn't talk, but she nodded once again. "And I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Maggie questioned. "Another official date."

"Depends what you've got planned." Alex teased.

"Well I'm not going to disclose that information, so, you are just going to have to risk it." Maggie told her, her lips curling into a cheeky smile.

"Mmm, you seem like the kinda woman to take a risk for," Alex murmured. "When do you want me ready and how should I present myself?" Alex questioned.

"I'll pick you up at 7," Maggie told her. "And just wear jeans and a top. Whatever you'd normally wear." Maggie said.

"This better be good," Alex told her. "As I recall that first date was hard to beat." Alex gave her a cheeky grin.

"Not going to let that go, are you?" Maggie stifled a laugh and Alex shook her head before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

"But one of us has to be better at that kinda stuff, and it's looks like I'm going to have take that title on." Alex murmured before she kissed Maggie again.

Maggie laugh as she pulled back from the kiss. "Well, we've not been out on my date yet, so, we'll hold off on the crowning for now," Maggie told her before she glanced at the TV, before reaching over for the remote what was sitting on the coffee table. "Now, I'll go get the drinks and snacks," Maggie said as she stood up from the couch, throwing the remote at Alex. "You can find a movie on Netflix." Maggie said, before walking over to the kitchen, Alex putting on Netflix, flicking through the movies to find something good to watch.


	17. Chapter 17

Maggie and Alex were in Alex's lab at the DEO. They'd read over the case files numerous times, as well as looking at the registry, but unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any kind of link between each missing alien. They'd filled J'onn and Winn in on the case, Winn now busy doing something on the computer with trying to help them out. Alex gave an exasperated sigh as she rubbed her hands across her forehead. "Why….just, why?" Alex grabbed a file and read over it again. "I mean, look at this. He's an 8-year-old boy," Alex shook her head and threw the file over to Maggie. "What harm can an 8-year-old do?" Alex asked. "Don't get me wrong, I get they are from another planet and they have powers that might seem scary to some people, but they are just trying to be ordinary families."

"I know." Maggie stood up and walked across to Alex.

"They don't use their powers," Alex raised her voice and Maggie was a little startled. It was like Alex was getting mad at her. "Innocent kids, Maggie. There's so many innocent kids."

"Hey, babe it's okay." Maggie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"No," Alex shrugged Maggie away and stood up from the stool she was sitting on. "How can you say it's okay?" Alex questioned. "It's not okay, Maggie."

"Okay but until we find Cadmus there's not much more we can do," Maggie tried to speak calmly, to calm Alex down. "We are going to save as many of these aliens as we can but you getting yourself all wound up isn't going to help things," Maggie told her, tentatively reaching out and putting her hand onto Alex's arm, rubbing it gently. "Is something else bothering you today?" Maggie questioned, knowing there was something else playing on Alex's mind.

"No." Alex answered sharply.

"Alex, c'mon. I know you," Maggie told her. "What is it?" Maggie looked deep into her eyes and Alex looked scared.

"We don't know where Cadmus is and it's stressing me out because the longer we take to find them, the less likely it is that these alien families are going to be safe or okay, or even still on Earth," Alex told her. "And this kind of situation is making me really, really, want to…" Alex trailed off, looking away from Maggie. "Drink." Alex spoke quietly, Maggie widening her eyes a little.

"Alex, you haven't…." Maggie hated that she was asking this, but Alex said she was tempted and she needed to be sure.

Alex shook her head. "But I went into a liquor store before coming here," Alex sounded like she was going to cry. "I walked out really quickly and I didn't….but I…..I'm sorry."

"Hey, no, no," Maggie shook her head as she took a hold of Alex's arms, rubbing them gently. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Alex shook her head. "I….I'm weak, I- " Alex looked downwards, away from Maggie, like she was ashamed.

"No," Maggie spoke over her. "You are strong. You are so strong for leaving. You didn't buy or take a drink," Maggie told her. "And you are talking to me now about it," Maggie smiled as she gently put her hand on Alex's chin, lifting her head up to face her again. "That's not being weak, is it? Walking away and talking, that's strong," Maggie assured her. "That's being so strong."

"Please don't tell Kara." Alex pleaded with her.

"Oh sweetie come here," Maggie pulled Alex into a comforting hug. "Alex, it's not been that long, and you are probably always going to get cravings or urges to drink, at least for the first while," Maggie didn't really know how Alex was doing it right now. Being around her friends and in the bar, around all that drink. It must be really hard for her, giving she'd only been sober for almost 4 months, and she felt herself wondering how their friends couldn't at least try to be a bit more considerate and not involve drink all the time. "But the most important thing to take from this is that you didn't drink. You were strong enough to know it would be the wrong thing to do."

Alex took a deep breath as she pulled back from the hug. "I uh," Alex bit her lip. "I know that you had this date planned for tonight, but I really think I need to go to a meeting," Alex told her, Maggie giving a little nod of understanding. "Is it okay to take a rain check on the plans?"

"Of course," Maggie told her. "We have the rest of our lives to go on date nights," Maggie smiled softly. "You do what you gotta do," Maggie told her, once again rubbing her arm in comfort. Alex gave her an appreciative smile. "And sweetie if being on this case is too much for you then maybe you should take a step back. Let J'onn and I figure this out." Maggie spoke tentatively because she didn't want Alex thinking she didn't want to work with her. Maggie loved working cases with Alex but given how Alex felt right now because of being unable to crack the case, she wasn't sure it was the best idea to continue.

"You don't want to work with me?" Alex sounded upset at the thought.

"I do, of course I do," Maggie told her. "I just want to make sure it's not too much for you right now."

"Well maybe," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Once you guys figure this out and find them then I can come on the mission."

"Sure," Maggie gave her a smile. "Wouldn't plan a mission without you." Maggie told her, and Alex gave her a smile, Maggie pulling Alex in by the hips and placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

A few hours after briefing Winn on the case, he'd found something of interest on the tracking computer. A team was assembled, and they headed quickly out to the building in question, about 20 miles south of National City. Unfortunately, Maggie did have to inform NCPD, and Johnson and another officer had joined them on the mission. Supergirl, the DEO agents and NCPD officers were all scattered around the building in hopes that it wasn't a red herring and that Cadmus and the aliens were here. "I've missed this," Maggie said, walking slightly behind Alex, both of them with their guns out in front of them. "Us, kicking ass together."

"We've not kicked any ass yet." Alex told her, her eyes staying forward.

"True," Maggie exhaled. "Well I've missed us having the option to kick ass together." Maggie corrected herself, Alex glanced around at her raised her eyebrows before looking forward again, coming to a door.

"Well it might be about to happen," Alex murmured before she took a deep breath and kicked open the door, Alex walking in with her gun raised. She saw them in the corner of the room. Lillian and Henshaw or Cyborg Superman, whatever he wanted to be called. "Game is over, Lillian." Alex said, Lillian and Henshaw turning around to look at her, both of them smirking.

"I'm not sure I agree with you there." Lillian took a few steps forward, Henshaw walking with her.

"Where are the aliens?" Alex questioned.

"Most of them are already on a ship back out to their own worlds," Lillian told her smugly. "But right now, Agent Danvers, I'd worry more about that little girlfriend of yours than some random aliens." Lillian told her, her smugness only growing. Alex turned around, her eyes widening at seeing Maggie struggling at the grip of someone. Clearly a meta-human, a project of Cadmus'. The metallic arm holding Maggie firmly against him.

"Dad." Alex gasped as she looked into the eyes of the man holding back her girlfriend.

"You lot always think you are better than us, don't you?" Jeremiah questioned. "Always think the DEO's way is the right way." Jeremiah shook his head. Alex was stunned at how different he looked, at how he could be doing this, how he could be holding back her girlfriend. Alex looked at Maggie who looked like she was struggling to breathe. She tried to talk but couldn't get words out.

"Dad please," Alex held her hand out. "She can't breathe. She can't…" Alex felt her heart beating within her chest. She felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Drop the gun." Jeremiah told her.

Alex was fearful for Maggie's life, so she did exactly as requested, her gun falling to the ground. "Let her go." Alex said, holding her hands out in front of her, showing she wasn't about to reach for the gun that was in her thigh holster.

"He'll let her go," Lillian said, walking closer to them. "But if you want to save the aliens that we still have down in the basement, you'll have to reconsider." Lillian told her, the smugness still there.

"What?" Alex said, looking around to her.

"I'm saying the aliens or your girlfriend," Maggie was trying hard to remove Jeremiah's grip from her, or at least lessen it. "Wouldn't be fair to let you save both now, would it?" Lillian laughed.

"Alex," Maggie tried to fight Jeremiah, but he was too strong for her. "The mission. We always have to put the mission first."

Alex shook her head. "Just let Maggie go." Alex sounded like she was going to cry.

"You have to call off all your agents first," Lillian told her. "How do I know you won't double cross us?"

"Let her go," Alex pleaded with her father. "Dad, please. We'll leave the place. We'll stop looking for the aliens, but just please let Maggie go." Alex's heart was beating faster and faster. She'd just got Maggie back, she couldn't lose her. Not now. Not like this.

"Aww that's cute. She still thinks it's her father," Lillian noted. "There's not so much of the Jeremiah you knew left, dear," Lillian told her. "But I like my new and improved version much better anyways," Lillian said before looking in Jeremiah's direction. "Jeremiah."

Jeremiah let go of Maggie, Maggie dropping to the floor, gasping for breath. Alex ran to her and knelt down beside her, rubbing her back as Maggie regulated her breathing. "C'mon, we have more aliens to deport." Lilian said, making an exit from the room, Henshaw and Jeremiah not far behind them.

"Alex, go," Maggie was still trying to get her breath back. "You can't…..let them get…away," Maggie said, Alex just shushing her as she continued to rub her back. "I'm okay…..help them." Maggie said, her hand on her chest, finally feeling like her breathing was normal again.

"J'onn, Supergirl, everyone else. They'll find them," Alex told her. "I just want to make sure you are okay." Alex said, looking deep into Maggie's brown eyes.

"I'm okay, Danvers," Maggie told her. "Take more than a choke hold to break me." Maggie said.

"Yeah?" Alex questioned. "Well how about we get down there and stop these bastards?" Alex said, standing to her feet, picking her gun up before she held her hand out, helping Maggie up to her feet before they left the room, still determined to stop Cadmus.

* * *

By the time they'd got there, the second ship full of aliens had been launched. Supergirl had gone after it, trying to find a way to stop it. Vasquez and Maggie were currently trying to stop Cyborg Superman, as Johnson and Freeman – another NCPD officer – were battling with Jeremiah. Alex had gone to see if they were keeping anymore aliens in the building. She'd gone into a room and found Lillian, either hiding out, or about to cause more trouble. She had a young girl in her grasp, looking terrified. "You guys just don't give up, do you?" Lillian questioned, stopping in her tracks as Alex pointed a gun at her.

"We will once Cadmus has been brought down," Alex answered, glancing down at the small child. She looked no more than 5. She looked absolutely terrified, Alex clearly seeing her body shaking. "What are you doing with her? She is just a child."

"She is an alien. She is a threat to this city," Lillian told Alex. "I'm just ridding this world of people who are not welcome here."

"Where are her parents?" Alex questioned. She feared they'd already been sent away, but she had to ask.

"Well if they'd cooperated they'd be on a ship back to their planet," Lillian answered. "But they fought back, so, Jeremiah had no choice but to get rid of them," Lillian said, a smug smile on her face. "She ran off, so…missed getting thrown on that ship."

Alex took a deep breath. It broke her heart that her father had been turned into one of Lillian's metahumans. One of her projects. But right now, she needed to focus on the mission. They needed to help at least one alien. One alien being helped was better than none at all. "Lillian she's a child. You are a mother. How can you put a child through this?" Alex tried to get through to Lillian. "Don't do this. Don't send this innocent child back to a war-torn land. To poverty and hardship. And without her parents, without anyone."

"You don't seem to understand, Agent Danvers that I am doing the right thing, here. She is a threat. She will do evil on this planet." Lillian said, the child struggling, trying to get away. She was clearly terrified of Lillian.

"Lillian, it's time to stop," J'onn came into the room, coming to help Alex, it seemed. "Jeremiah and Henshaw are caught. We have them on route to the DEO as we speak."

"I don't believe you." Lillian swallowed worriedly. She needed Henshaw and Jeremiah. Without them, she wasn't as powerful.

"Just you and us," J'onn said. "Give it up, Lillian."

Upon seeing J'onn, the child screamed and before anyone knew what was happening, a storage box that was in the room was flying across, about to hit J'onn. He ducked just in time, staring at Alex who looked a little perplexed, before looking to the child and Lillian. "What have you done to her?" Alex questioned.

"I've not done anything," Lillian replied. "As I told you. She is a threat."

Alex glanced down to J'onn, seeing him get back to his feet. "It's okay. You don't have to be scared of me." J'onn took a step closer but the girl screamed again. The storage box lifted back up off the ground, Alex watching the child as she was staring hard at it, controlling where it was going. She turned her head, bringing it in the direction of Lillian, the storage box smacking her, causing Lillian to fall to the ground, letting her grip of the child go.

J'onn immediately ran over to Lillian, grabbing the cuffs from his belt and putting them onto her. Alex put her gun down, realising it was still being held out in front of her. She looked down to the child, who still looked terrified. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," Alex told her. "I wanna help you. Can you let me help you?" Alex said, bending down so she was nearer to the child's level. The child stared up at her, before looking around to Lillian and J'onn before looking back to Alex. "I won't let her hurt you ever again." Alex told the child. The child looked downwards for a moment before she ran forward, Alex opening her arms out as the child ran into her, Alex wrapping her arms around her, promising to keep her safe.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

The child had fallen asleep in Alex's arms on the way back to the DEO, so she'd put her in the one of the beds in the med bay. "Alex," Alex looked up from watching over her, seeing J'onn had walked into the room. "Henshaw and Jeremiah are in the hold," J'onn told her. "Johnson and Maggie are taking Lillian back to NCPD."

"Okay." Alex nodded, her expression blank.

"You want to go talk to him?" J'onn questioned.

"No thank you." Alex brushed her hand over the bed covers.

"Alex," J'onn exhaled. "He's your -"

"No, no," Alex shook her head, standing up from the stool and walking closer to J'onn. "He is no longer my father. No longer the man I remember," Alex tried to stay composed. "Uhm, is Supergirl back yet?"

J'onn nodded. "She's a bit done in from trying to stop the ship. She's resting under the lights." J'onn told her, Alex giving a little nod of understanding. "I uh, I'm sorry Alex, but the child, she uhm," J'onn rubbed the back of his head. "We need to put her in a -"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Alex raised her voice, sounding angry that J'onn could even think about it. "She is not going into a cell."

"We know nothing about her," J'onn argued. "She threw a storage box at me with her mind." J'onn pointed his hand out to the child.

"She was terrified," Alex argued back in defense of the girl. "And she clearly thought you were Henshaw," Alex told him, J'onn pursing his lips as he held his hands on his sides. "She probably witnessed my father killing her parents," Alex raised her voice. "And Lillian was about to send her on a ship back to God knows what planet that her parents had sought refuge from," Alex told him. "And she was alone. She'd be all alone."

"Okay," J'onn held his hands up in front of him. "Well what do you suggest we do with her Alex?" J'onn questioned. "She used powers to cause threat."

"She knocked Lillian out," Alex retorted. "We should be praising her. Without her we probably wouldn't have Lillian in custody right now." Alex pointed out.

J'onn exhaled lightly, because he couldn't disagree with Alex. This child did help them capture Lillian. "While that may be true, we still don't know enough about her."

"She is a young child, scared and alone," Alex told him. "Her parents were murdered for what? Not being human?" Alex questioned. "Right now, she needs to be shown that someone is here for her," Alex exhaled. "She doesn't need to be scared even more. I promised her she could trust me, and I am not about to throw her in a cell."

"So, what do you suppose we do with a child, Alex?" J'onn questioned. "She can't stay in the DEO."

"So, you want to hide her away in a cell out of convenience?" Alex questioned.

"I just think it'll be pretty hard to find a family for an alien." J'onn retorted.

Alex was a little confused by J'onn's attitude. "Well lucky for her, I have more faith in humanity." Alex said, looking back over to her, seeing she was waking from her sleep.

"I'm going to check on Supergirl." J'onn said before walking out of the room. Alex looked back over to the bed. The little girl's eyes flickered open and she gave a stretch, before she sat up in the bed, looking a little panicked because she didn't know where she was.

"Hey, its okay," Alex assured her. "I'm here," Alex gave her a smile as she walked back over to her, taking a seat on the stool again. The little swallowed as she looked around the room. "This is where I work. You are safe here," Alex gave her a smile, the little girl looking up at her, her big green eyes all wide as she gave the tiniest of smiles back to Alex. "So, what's your name?" Alex questioned. The little girl kept staring up at her, her mouth slightly open, but she didn't respond. "My name is Alexandra, but everybody calls me Alex." Alex told her, hoping to get the little girl talking, hoping to find out more about her.

"I'm called Emmi." The little girl said, speaking so very quietly.

"Emmi," Alex smiled. "That's a nice name." Alex told her, Emmi once again giving Alex the tiniest of smiles. "How old are you?" Alex questioned. Emmi pursed her lips looking like she was thinking, before she held up 4 fingers.

"But nearly 5," Emmi told her. "Ma and Pa were going to take me to Build-A-Bear," Emmi said, before bowing her head down sadly. "The bad man hurt them," Emmi looked like she was going cry. "Will he hurt me?"

"No, no, sweetie," Alex shook her head. "I promise no one is ever going to hurt you again." Alex told her, Emmi staring into Alex's eyes, like she was checking to see if she could trust her. Alex smiled at her and reached her hand forward, tentatively tucking Emmi's chocolate brown locks behind her ear. Emmi flinched at first, but then she let Alex rest her hand there for a moment.

"You tried to hurt Lillian." Emmi said. Alex couldn't really tell if this was a statement or if Emmi was looking for a response. She pursed her lips before deciding to respond.

"Well she isn't a very nice person." Alex said.

"No," Emmi agreed. "I wasn't supposed to use my powers," Emmi spoke quietly, looking away from Alex. "But I got scared."

"That's okay," Alex told her. "And you know, you really helped us by using them," Alex said, Emmi giving a proud looking smile. "We've been wanting to arrest Lillian for a long time and you helped catch her." Alex told her, the smile of Emmi's face growing larger, the little girl now wearing a full-on grin for a moment before it quickly fell from her face.

"But Ma and Pa always say not to use my powers," Emmi told Alex. "It's safer not too."

Alex opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Maggie's voice. "Okay so who did that to Lillian's face?" Maggie questioned, walking into the room, trying her best not to laugh. The bang she'd received from the storage box had given her black eyes and a broken nose.

Emmi looked panicked as she practically leapt off the bed and into Alex's lap. "Hey, it's okay, Emmi," Alex held her close to her as she was hiding against her. "This is Maggie. She's my girlfriend and we can trust her."

Very slowly, Emmi turned her head to look up at Maggie. Maggie smiled down at her, before looking to Alex, feeling confused before looking back to Emmi. "You trust her?" Emmi squeaked, looking up to Alex.

"I do, very, very, much." Alex told her. Emmi looked like she was considering things for a moment, before she looked back to Maggie.

"I'm Emmi." Emmi told her, quietly.

"Hello Emmi," Maggie smiled, leaning down slightly. "I'm Margarita but you can call me Maggie."

"Margarita?" Emmi gave the littlest of laughs. "Like the pizza?" Emmi giggled again.

"Yeah, like the pizza," Maggie stifled a laugh before looking to Alex. "Is she the only one?" Maggie murmured.

Alex nodded her head. "The only one we could save." Alex exhaled, feeling disappointed with how the mission had gone.

Maggie put her hand on Alex's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't you have somewhere you should be?" Maggie said, glancing at the clock, seeing it was already after 7pm and Alex's AA meetings usually started at 7.

"I can't leave now." Alex gestured to Emmi, who was sitting on her lap, holding tightly onto her.

Maggie pursed her lips. "You said you felt like you needed to go tonight, I just thought -"

"I know I did, but I need to be here for her right now," Alex said, gently rubbing Emmi's back as she stayed cuddled up against her. "J'onn wants to lock her away in a cell," Alex sounded angry at him. "We went there to save her and okay, yeah, she got scared at used powers. She tried to hurt J'onn but I mean he's Henshaw, right, so she probably thought he was going to hurt her," Alex said, looking up at her girlfriend. "And she hit Lillian."

Maggie started to laugh, and Alex titled her head to the side, a little confused. "Sorry," Maggie composed herself. "Just, we've been fighting Cadmus and Lillian for years and a little kid stops her for us." Maggie said, looking down to Emmi. Alex raised her eyebrows as she continued to comfort Emmi.

Alex opened her mouth to reply but Winn appeared at the door, speaking over her. "Alex." Winn said. Alex looked up from the stool before looking down to Emmi. She stood up and placed Emmi down on the bed.

"I'll be right back," Alex assured her. Emmi reluctantly let go of Alex, watching her as she walked across the room. "You find anything?"

"Warlees," Winn said. "She's most likely from Warlees. It's a tiny planet, far, far, far away," Winn told her. Alex felt little hands wrapping around her leg and looked down to see Emmi had come across to her. Winn smiled at her and she hid her head against Alex's leg. "They are, in appearance, just like us Earthlings," Winn told her, Alex pulling a face, because Winn was very much stating the obvious there. "But as you witnessed, they have telekinetic powers." Winn informed her. "Oh, and also," Winn rubbed the back of his head. "They can fly."

Alex raised her eyebrows before looking down to the girl, who was still hiding from Winn against Alex's leg. "Okay, well, that clears some things up, I guess." Alex couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to this girl. Were there any alien families left out there who could look after her? Should they try to get communication with her planet? See if she could go back to be with her people? Could they place her with an Earth family, given her powers? "Do you know anything about her planet? Would her family have left because it wasn't safe?" Alex questioned.

"I'll keep looking." Winn said before he walked away. Alex sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face before turning around, Emmi shuffling with her, still holding on her leg.

Alex put her hand onto her stomach as it rumbled. She was hungry. She hadn't really eaten much all day. "Are you hungry?" Alex pulled Emmi from her and bent down to her level. "Do you want something to eat?" Emmi stared at Alex for a moment before she nodded ever so slightly. "What do you like?" Alex wondered.

"Uhm," Emmi pursed her lips. "Chicken nuggets."

"Chicken nuggets it is then." Alex said before glancing over at Maggie, who was leaning against the desk, her arms folded across her chest.

"I'll go get us something." Maggie said walking across the room towards the door.

"Miss Alex." Emmi pulled on Alex's hand and Alex looked down to her.

"Yeah sweetie?" Alex questioned.

"Can I have a milkshake?" Emmi spoke quietly, her big, green eyes still showing she was scared.

"Of course you can," Alex looked up as Maggie turned back around. "What kind do you like?"

Strawberry." Emmi squeaked.

"Strawberry milkshake and chicken nuggets coming up," Maggie smiled down at Emmi. Emmi smiled back at her, her hands once again wrapping around Alex's leg, her head leaning against her. "Won't be long." Maggie said, Alex giving her girlfriend a smile before she walked away to them some dinner.

* * *

Maggie found Alex and Emmi had moved from med bay into Alex's lab. Emmi was currently colouring as Alex was sitting next to her, also colouring with the child. "Aww nice picture babe," Maggie teased as she looked over Alex's shoulder, her eyes on Alex's drawing. She'd drawn a tree, a sun and was currently drawing a bird. Alex turned her head, her lips etching into a grin before Maggie placed a kiss on her lips. Maggie put the food bag and drinks holder on the desk before glancing down at Emmi's drawing. Emmi had gone with an ocean theme, the majority of the piece of paper a light blue in colour, with what Maggie gathered was an octopus that was red in colour, a few orange fish and now she was drawing what Maggie gathered to be a dolphin coming out of the water. "You are a little artist, aren't you?" Maggie spoke softly, giving her a smile. Emmi glanced up at her, her lips etching into a smile as she went a little red in the face. "So," Maggie spoke again when she saw she wasn't going to get a reply from Emmi. She opened the bag as Alex cleared away the drawings and crayons. "Chicken nuggets for Emmi," Maggie said as took out the box and handed them across to her. "I got a sweet chili chicken burger and a bacon cheese burger," Maggie said, taking them out of the bag and looking to Alex. "You can take whatever." Maggie then took out two boxes of fries for the 3 of them to share.

Alex reached for the sweet chili chicken burger, meaning Maggie would have the bacon cheese burger. She pulled it closer to her as she took a seat opposite them at the desk. "Miss Maggie?" Emmi squeaked, looking downwards.

"Yeah?" Maggie looked across to her.

"Is that my milkshake?" Emmi questioned shyly.

"Yeah sorry." Maggie lifted it from the drinks holder and passed it over to Emmi. Emmi's eyes lit up as she took a drink.

Alex grabbed a few fries before grabbing one of the cokes and taking a drink. "I haven't had a BurgerFuel in ages." Alex said, before taking a big bite of her burger. BurgerFuel was her and Maggie's go to place when they wanted a burger or were graving the more fast food type meal.

"Really?" Maggie questioned. "There was one practically across the road from my place in Gotham," Maggie told her. "Rach and I frequently visited."

"Oh really?" Alex questioned. "You and Rach did, did you?" Alex raised her eyebrows before grabbing a few more fries. "Seems like you and Rach enjoyed a lot of things we used to do together," Alex noted. "You happen to do anything else with Rach that you and I enjoyed?" Alex said, using emphasis every time she said her name.

"Would only upset you further if I told you." Maggie teased before she reached for some fries, Alex scowling at Maggie before Maggie winked at her.

"Miss Alex?" Emmi gently patted on Alex's arm. Alex looked down to her to see what she wanted. "Can I have some fries?"

"Of course you can," Alex told her. "You just help yourself, sweetie," Alex said, Emmi smiling as she reached forward and picked up some fries. "So," Alex looked back to Maggie. "How is Ms Luthor liking her new digs?"

"Oh, she is super excited," Maggie joked. "She especially loves how the toilet is so close to her bed," Maggie noted. "And she just loves the orange jumpsuit." Maggie grinned, and Alex gave a little laugh.

"So uhm, Henshaw and my…" Alex trailed off, biting her lip. "Jeremiah. Henshaw and Jeremiah are technically metahumans and not alien, so…." Alex exhaled lightly. "Do you think they should be at NC prison as well?"

"I think it's safer to keep them here." Maggie answered.

"They'll be transferred to the hold out in the desert then." Alex said, before taking a drink of her cola. Maggie noticing a chance in Alex's demeanour.

"Alex," Maggie spoke softly. She glanced at Emmi who was took a drink of her milkshake before reaching for more fries. She seemed to engrossed in eating her dinner to be paying attention to the conversation. "Do you want to talk about your Da -"

"No," Alex cut Maggie off. Maggie pursed her lips. She was worried. Alex had already told her that morning that she'd been tempted to drink because of the stress of the situation of the case, and now she'd found her Dad and he was a metahuman who'd firstly tried to hurt her girlfriend then had helped in sending away a lot of innocent aliens and Maggie was worried that Alex was going to cave. That she'd be even more tempted now.

"I just thought -" Maggie started to explain but Alex spoke over her.

"Maggie, drop it." Alex spoke sternly, some authority in her voice. Maggie raised her eyebrows and shook her head lightly before she did as she was told and dropped the conversation.

* * *

After dinner, Alex went to see Kara, now that she was rested and back to strength. "I failed so many people." Kara bowed her head. She's just changed back into Kara from Supergirl, but was still in the sun room, the lights having been used to bring her back to strength.

"Hey, we all did the best we could," Alex told her. "They were just one step ahead of us. We were close."

"Yeah well that's not good enough." Kara mumbled.

"I know, but," Alex shrugged. She felt awful that they'd failed their mission, but it was past now. There was nothing they could do now, as unfortunate as that was. "It's over. Cadmus have been stopped. We have the ring leader and her sidekicks in custody," Alex said. "So, it's still a win of sorts."

"Maybe," Kara murmured, looking downwards, playing with her hands. "J'onn said, uhm, Jeremiah was there," Kara said, Alex pursing her lips, looking away from her sister. "Where is he now?"

Alex took a deep breath. "He's changed, Kara," Alex exhaled. "I uhm," Alex looked back to her sister, rubbing the back of her head. "I don't really know how much of him was there. Lillian, she uhm, she's enhanced him. He had….abilities, I guess. He was….he was a metahuman," Alex took a moment. She could feel her heart beating faster within her chest. "He's in the hold for now but he'll be moved out to desert hold."

Kara widened her eyes. "You are gonna let that happen?"

"He's not…he's not my….." Alex shook her head. "He committed crimes against innocent aliens. He attacked Maggie. He….he was responsible for the death of a little girls Mum and Dad," Alex's bottom lip trembled as she swallowed a lump in her throat, Kara knowing she was on the brink of tears. "He deserves to be locked away where he can't hurt anyone again."

Kara reached forward, taking Alex's hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. She opened her mouth to talk but looked up as she heard someone clearing their throat. "Sorry, she uhm…she was getting upset. She wanted you," Maggie said, Alex turning around, seeing Emmi coming running over to her. "See, I told you she was still here." Maggie took a few steps into the room as Alex lifted Emmi onto her knee.

Kara stared down at the little girl, looking rather confused. "This is Emmi," Alex said, seeing the look on her sister's face. "She is the one we could save." Alex informed her, Kara smiling down at the girl as she pushed her glasses back up her face.

"Hello," Kara smiled at her. "I'm Kara, Alex's little sister." Emmi stared at her before she rested her head against Alex's chest, giving a big yawn.

"Miss Alex, I'm sleepy." Emmi told her.

"Okay, we'll get you to bed." Alex told her, but she didn't actually know where that was going to be.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so far. They are always appreciated. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Unless she was in a cell, the DEO wasn't really the best place for Emmi to stay at. They'd toyed with the idea of calling CPS, but Emmi was a special case, because of her powers and abilities. It was often hard enough to home youngsters, never mind an alien youngster. It had been decided that until they'd figured out a permanent solution, she'd stay with Alex. Alex had changed her into one of her DEO t-shirts to sleep in. She lay her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her, before gently running her hand over her forehead a few times. Maggie watched Alex, seeing the look in her eyes. "I can't believe I ever thought you'd be able to give this up for me," Maggie said, Alex looking up at her. "You're a natural with kids."

Alex smiled weakly as she walked away from her bed and down the few steps, Maggie following her over to the couch. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you before," Alex told her. "I just…right now it hurts me too much to talk about Jeremiah and what he did." Alex grabbed a cushion and hugged it close to her.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Maggie spoke softly. She didn't want to push Alex into talking, but she knew that Alex was hurting and that she needed to talk. Especially with Alex being sober now, it was probably not the best idea for her to be keeping things bottled up. "But I think that you need talk about this," Maggie told her. "Especially with how you were feeling this morning and now this on top of it," Maggie spoke tentatively, reaching out and lightly rubbing Alex's arm. "If you want to call Lisa or your sponsor or go see Kara," Maggie just wanted Alex to talk. It didn't necessarily have to be with her. "Please, Alex."

"No," Alex shook her head as she shrugged Maggie's hand from her arm. "I've told you I don't want to talk about it. There's nothing I have to say about him." Alex was angry. Mostly at Lillian because Jeremiah had been enhanced, and perhaps not in full control of what he was doing, but she was angry all the same.

"Alex -"

"No," Alex yelled as stood up from the couch, throwing the cushion down. "Can you just leave it," Alex's voice was still raised. "I don't want to talk about it so stop pushing at me," Maggie pursed her lips as she gave a sigh, throwing her hands out in defeat. "You of all people have no right to push at me to talk."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maggie looked a little confused.

"Like you are one to open up about your feelings," Alex spat back. "So you have no right to push at me to talk about anything I don't want too." Maggie was a little taken aback by Alex. Sure, they'd argue, every healthy relationship had arguments, but it wasn't like Alex to talk to her like that.

"Right," Maggie exhaled as she stood up. "I uhm…I'm going to leave," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "You are pushing for a fight and I'm not…" Maggie trailed off. "I'm not going to do this with you." Maggie walked over to the door, pausing for a moment, like she was waiting for Alex to stop her. She turned her head for a moment, seeing Alex was standing there, looking downwards, her lips pursed as her arms were folded across her chest. She shook her head before opening the door and walking out of the apartment. Alex watched the door for a moment, like she was expecting Maggie to walk back in. When it was clear she wasn't going to, she gave an exasperated sigh, before she walked over to the shelves by the fireplace. She picked up the photo frame that had a picture of her and her father in it. She stared at it for a moment before she threw the photo frame into the trash can, feeling her eyes glossing over with tears. She looked up as she heard a scream coming from the bedroom.

"Emmi, sweetie, it's okay." Alex ran over to the bed, the little girl clearly in distress.

"Miss Alex?" Emmi spoke sleepily, her eyes scrunching up at the light hit them as she sat up in then bed.

"I'm here," Alex told her, kneeling down by the bedside, running her hand through Emmi's hair. "It's alright. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. "I think I've had an accident," Emmi looked downwards. "I'm sorry."

It took Alex a moment to realise what Emmi was meaning. "Oh, that's okay, sweetie," Alex stood to her feet and held her hands out. "C'mon, we'll get you changed then we'll get some clean sheets on the bed." Alex said, lifting Emmi up. She walked to her drawers and took out another t-shirt for Emmi to wear to bed before she walked down the stairs, making her way across to the bathroom.

"Where did Miss Maggie go?" Emmi questioned, seeing she was no longer in the apartment.

"She went back to her place." Alex answered quietly.

"Oh," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Will I get to see her again?" Emmi wondered. "I liked Miss Maggie. She was nice." Emmi said as Alex walked her into her bathroom and put her down.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll get to see her again," Alex smiled at Emmi, running her hand through her hair. "Now, let's get you sorted then we'll get you back to bed, yeah?" Alex said, and Emmi gave a little nod, lifting her hands up in the air, letting Alex take off the wet t-shirt so she could change her and put her back to bed.

* * *

Emmi was holding Alex's hand tightly as they walked into the DEO. Winn waved Alex over, and she walked over to his computer, where he was busy doing something with strange codes that Alex couldn't begin to understand. "Morning Alex, Emmi," Winn smiled down at the girl and she stared open mouthed at him before leaning her head against Alex. "So, I've been looking into her options," Winn said. "Her parents obviously left their planet to come here for safety, so I wouldn't really recommend sending her home," Winn said, looking around to Alex. "Think the situation with the white and green Martians on Mars."

"Right." Alex nodded but she wasn't too surprised. If it wasn't total destruction of a planet - like Krypton, in Kara's case - it was usually wars that was the reason that aliens fled their home planets.

"We should probably contact CPS." Winn told her.

Alex felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach at this suggestion. "What do you think would happen to her when they find out she is an alien?" Alex questioned, feeling herself run her hand through Emmi's hair as she spoke.

Winn shrugged. "Maybe it'll still go okay. She is only a small child, after all."

"Maybe," Alex pursed her lips. "Or what if they use her to experiment on?"

Winn screwed his face up. "Sounds more like something Cadmus would do than CPS," Winn typed a few things onto the computer before looking back to Alex. Alex looked down to Emmi, before looking back to Winn. "I want to make sure she is going to be safe."

"Yeah," Winn smiled, seeing the way Alex looked back down to her. "Well, we'll figure it out but until we do, looks like we've got the little cutie pie here with us." Winn said, looking down to Emmi and giving her a wink. Emmi went all shy again and hit against Alex.

"Miss Alex," Emmi squeaked, causing both Alex and Winn to look down her. "Can I go home?" Emmi questioned. "Bubbles and Coco will be hungry."

"Who are Bubbles and Coco?" Alex questioned, bending down to Emmi's level.

"My fisheses." Emmi answered.

"Oh," Alex looked up to Winn. Maybe going to her house wouldn't be such a bad idea. Emmi only had the one outfit of clothing and they'd be able to get some things for her so things felt more like normal, that she wasn't away from everything she knew. "Do you know what your address is?"

Emmi gave a little nod. "Do you trust him?"

"Winn?" Alex questioned, and Emmi nodded. "I do. He's a good one."

Emmi smiled at Winn before looking back to Alex. "126 Maple Avenue…Westwood…National City," Emmi spoke quietly. "Ma said if I ever got lost I needed to tell it to a policeman lady or a helpful adult."

"Okay, well how about we go to your house and we can get your fish and you can get some clothes and other stuff?" Alex questioned, and Emmi gave a little nod, liking the suggestion.

"Mr Winn, will you come see my house?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure, I'll come," Winn said, before looking to Alex, like he was checking it was okay if he came along. "I can come, right?"

"Of course," Alex answered. "Let's go." Alex said, starting to walk out of the DEO, Emmi still keeping a tight hold of her hand, Winn not to far behind them.

* * *

After a quick picking of the lock, Winn stepped into the house first, followed by Emmi then Alex. Emmi quickly ran into the kitchen, climbing up onto the worktop to see to her fish. Alex and Winn walked into the kitchen after her, Alex seeing the water in the fish bowl was a dirty green colour, it clearly having been a while since they were cleaned out, which left Alex wondering just how long they'd been held by Cadmus. "Coco," Emmi put her finger into the bowl, touching the fish. "Is she sleeping?" Emmi said, looking up at Winn and Alex.

Winn and Alex exchanged a glance with each other before looking back to Emmi. "Looks like she's gone to fishy heaven," Winn said, Emmi's bottom lip trembling. Alex slapped Winn hard on his upper arm. "Hey, what was that for?" Winn rubbed where Alex had hit him as she gave him a steely glare.

"Bubbles looks okay, though," Alex said, rubbing Emmi's back as she could just about make out a fish swimming around. It may have just been a fish, but Alex felt her heart ache for Emmi. She'd already lost so much. "How about we get Winn to clean her bowl out and give her fresh water?" Alex questioned and Emmi nodded as she wiped her hands across her face, like she was pushing away tears.

"What? I don't know how to clean out fish." Winn sighed.

"You are a clever guy, Winn. I'm sure you'll figure it out," Alex said, before she lifted Emmi down from the counter. "You want to come get some of your things?" Alex questioned, and Emmi nodded before she ran from the room, Alex following after her. They walked up the stairs and went into Emmi's bedroom. Emmi pulled out a Peppa Pig suitcase from under her bed.

"We went to Disneyland a little bit ago and this was my case for there," Emmi said, unzipping it and opening it out. "I can use it?" Emmi looked around to Alex.

"Of course." Alex nodded, watching as Emmi opened her drawers and took out underwear, pyjamas and t-shirts, throwing them all messily into the case. She gave a little smile, Emmi seeming okay with going to live somewhere other than her own house, although maybe it all hadn't really hit her yet. Alex walked over to the wardrobe and started getting some more of her clothes out.

"I'll need shoes too," Emmi said, appearing at Alex's legs and pulling out some pairs of converse and sandals. Alex helped her get it all into the suitcase before zipping it shut. "Oh, can I bring this to your house, Miss Alex?" Emmi walked across to her bed picked up the Bedtime Stories book that was siting on the top of it. "Ma and Pa would read me one before bed." Emmi told her.

"Of course you can bring it." Alex said. Emmi giving an excited sort of jump.

Alex pursed her lips as she looked down to the girl who handed the book up to Alex. "You'll read me one? Every night before bed?"

"Uhm," Alex pursed her lips. She wasn't sure where Emmi got the idea that she'd be staying with her forever, but she didn't actually mind it, if she was going to be honest with herself. "You'll get a story every night."

"And my Peppa." Emmi picked up the Peppa Pig soft toy from her bed.

"That's all you want?" Alex asked, and Emmi nodded. Alex looked around the room for a moment, before she picked up the suitcase. "Let's go see how Winn is doing with the fish, huh?"

"Yeah," Emmi gave a little giggle as she ran from the room, Alex following after her with the book and suitcase. She left the suitcase in the hallway of the house, going back into the kitchen, seeing Winn had managed to clean out the fish bowl, Bubbles now swimming around in clean water.

"What did you do with Coco, Mr Winn?" Emmi questioned.

"Uhm," Winn swallowed as he looked around to Alex then down to Emmi. "She uhm…I flushed her." Winn spoke slowly, thinking maybe he shouldn't have done that.

Emmi gasped before she ran from the kitchen and went to the downstairs toilet. "Seriously Winn?" Alex questioned.

"Well that's what people say they do when fish die," Winn shrugged, and Alex shook her head at him before she turned around and left the kitchen, walking through to the living room. She saw a photo frame sitting on the top of the fireplace and walked over, picking it up. It was a picture of Emmi with who Alex assumed were her parents. "She kinda looks like you," Alex heard Winn's voice and felt his presence behind her. "The Mum," Winn added. She was a tall, thin woman with chestnut brown hair and similar facial features to Alex. "Maybe that's why Emmi is so drawn to you."

"Maybe." Alex murmured as Emmi walked into the room.

"Is that a picture of my Ma and Pa?" Emmi questioned, Alex nodding as she handed it down to her.

"You want to take that with you?" Alex questioned, Emmi nodded as she kept her eyes on the picture. She sighed sadly, her lip trembling. "I miss them."

"Aww sweetie I know you will," Alex bent down to Emmi's level. "And it's okay to talk about them if you want too, okay?" Alex told her, Emmi giving a little nod. Emmi was quite young, and Alex wondered just how long the memories of her parents would stay, especially if she didn't talk about them. But then again, Emmi was an alien and perhaps she was able to store her memories, always be able to look back on her time with her parents.

"Hey, cutie pie," Winn bent down to Emmi's level. "You know what would cheer me up when I was little?"

"What?" Emmi looked up to him, her eyes going as wide as saucers in wonderment.

"My Mum would take me to Chuck E Cheese's." Winn told her, Emmi gasping at the thought.

"Can we go, Miss Alex, please?" Emmi batted her eyelashes at her.

"Sure, Mr Winn is going to treat us to some lunch." Alex said, glancing at Winn, with a cheeky grin of her face.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Emmi was siting with Alex in her lab. Alex was busy testing some chemicals, while Emmi was colouring a picture. "Miss Alex." Emmi said, Alex looking around to her.

"You know, you don't need to call me Miss," Alex told her. "Just Alex is fine."

Emmi scrunched her face up as she scratched the side of her head. "Miss Alex," Emmi said again, Alex stifling a laugh as she took her protective glasses off and walked over to the desk where Emmi was colouring. "How do you spell Miss Maggie's name?"

Alex looked down to the drawing. It was an ocean theme again, like the one she'd drawn the night before. "M…a…g…g…i…e…" Alex spelt it out, watching as Emmi wrote the letters down on the top of the page. "Wow, that's nice writing." Alex told her, but Emmi seemed to be concentrating to much on writing 'From Emmi' at the bottom of the page to be paying attention, her little tongue sticking out her mouth.

"Will you see her?" Emmi questioned. "It's for her."

"Uhm, yeah." Alex rubbed the back of her head. She'd not spoken to Maggie since she'd left her place the night before.

"Well you make sure to give her it, okay?" Emmi told her.

"I will." Alex spoke quietly.

"Alex." Alex looked up as J'onn appeared at the door. Emmi looked up and widened her eyes as she saw him. She squealed out before she jumped down from the stool and hid under the desk.

"Emmi," Alex bent down and reached her arm out, gently rubbing Emmi's arm. "Sweetie it's okay. He is a good man. He won't hurt you."

"No, no, no." Emmi closed her eyes tight. Alex exhaled lightly as she glanced up at J'onn before she looked back to Emmi.

"Come with me," Alex told her, pulling her out and lifting her into her arms. "J'onn," Alex gestured for J'onn to follow her. J'onn wondered what was happening but he did as he was told and followed after Alex. She walked down passed some cells and hit the code, going into one of the rooms. "Emmi, look." Alex told her. Emmi turned her head and glanced into the cell, seeing Henshaw sitting there looking sorry for himself. She then looked around to J'onn, her eyes widening as she gasped.

"Oh wow." Emmi's eyes went even wider.

"See, that's Henshaw. He's the bad guy. This is J'onn, he's a good guy who came to try and help you all." Alex told her.

"Wow," Emmi said again. "They look very much the same, wow." Emmi was rather surprised.

"Yeah, but they are very different people," Alex told her. "So, you don't have to be scared of J'onn. He is a big softy."

"Oh, Mr J'onn I am sorry." Emmi said, looking across to him from being in Alex's arms.

"That's okay," J'onn smiled at her before looking to Alex. "Alex, I was going to tell you we are away on a mission," J'onn told her. "Since Emmi is here, you clearly won't be able to join us."

"No," Alex shook her head. "Uh, its okay though. I'm still working on other stuff in the lab anyways." Alex was a little disappointed not to be going on the mission, if she was going to be completely honest, but right now, Emmi was there so there wasn't much else she could do.

"Well, I best get going. See you later." J'onn said before walking away first, Alex and Emmi following closely behind him.

* * *

Kara had gone around to Alex's place for dinner. She was sitting opposite Alex at the table, Emmi sitting next to Alex, staring up at Kara as she was eating her pasta. Kara smiled at Emmi. "How was your day today?" Kara said, trying to get some conversation out of the girl, who'd been rather quiet with her so far.

"Uhm, Miss Alex and Mr Winn took me to Chuck E Cheese's," Emmi told her. "It was fun."

"You went to Chuck E Cheese's and didn't ask me?" Kara pouted.

Alex stifled a laugh. "I'm sure we can visit again with you," Alex told her. "Or well, you can take her. I don't think I want to go back there in a hurry."

"Really?" Kara questioned. "Are you looking to make this a permanent thing?" Kara wondered, looking at Emmi who was reaching for her apple juice before looking back to Alex.

Alex gave a little shrug. She knew the longer she took at sorting something permanent out for Emmi, the harder it would be for Emmi and herself to if she was being honest. "I don't know. I…." Alex pursed her lips before reaching for her water. "There's a lot to consider. It's about taking on a child."

"I know but you want this," Kara replied. "Maybe it's in a different way right now, but," Kara trailed off, realising Emmi was sitting right next to them as the spoke. "It's still the same end result."

"Yeah well, it's not just about me," Alex told her. "I'm in a relationship and….well, yeah." Alex twisted her lip.

"Speaking of Maggie, I thought she'd have been here tonight." Kara noted.

"Well we haven't…." Alex trailed off. "I haven't spoken to Maggie today," Alex exhaled lightly. Even if they were both busy at work, they'd always try to get a couple of texts back and forth. "Not since….last night," Alex bit her lip, and Kara stared at her sister, knowing all too well what the look on her face meant.

"What happened last night?" Kara questioned.

"It was….I was a bit of a bitch." Alex said.

"Ohh Miss Alex," Emmi gasped. "That's a naughty word."

"Sorry," Alex bit her lip. "I uhm, I dunno. I should go talk to her."

"Well you can, after dinner." Kara told her.

"What about Emmi?" Alex questioned.

"I can stay here with her," Kara said. "Right, Emmi, you'll stay here with me, so Alex can go see Maggie?"

"Uhm," Emmi sounded unsure. "Not for a long time?" Emmi looked up at Alex, her big green eyes showing she was a little unsure.

"No, not for a long time." Alex told her.

"And you'll take my drawing for her?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure I will." Alex smiled.

"Okay well for 5 minutes," Emmi told her. "I will stay with Miss Kara for 5 minutes, okay?" Emmi said, Alex giving her a little nod before going back to eating her dinner.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. They are always appreciated. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Alex took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. She heard a fumbling from inside before the door opened. "Alex." Maggie looked surprised to see her.

"Hey, uhm….can I come in?" Alex questioned.

"Uhm," Maggie looked into the apartment before looking back to Alex. Alex scrunched her face up, seeing that the light was off in her apartment, or at least the main light. She looked further into the apartment seeing the side lamp was on, and she could see a few candles flickering. "Yeah." Maggie opened the door further and Alex saw a woman sitting on the couch, two glasses of wine on the table. She felt her heart sink, getting a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Eh, on seconds thoughts I'll let you get back to your date." Alex turned around and started to walk back down the hall.

"Alex, wait," Maggie walked out of her apartment and chased after her. "It's not what it looks like," Maggie raised her voice as she picked up her pace, reaching her hand out and grabbing Alex's arm, spinning her around to face her. "The main light blew out," Maggie told her. "I don't have another lightbulb so it's candles and the side light till I go to the store tomorrow."

"And the woman?" Alex questioned.

"It's Rachel." Maggie told her.

Alex scoffed. "And you just happened to forget to tell me she was coming?"

"I didn't know," Maggie argued back. "She just turned up this afternoon."

"How convenient." Alex mumbled.

"Alex, c'mon," Maggie reached forward to touch her arm, but Alex shrugged away. "You really think I'd cheat on you?" Maggie questioned, feeling a little hurt.

"Well you walked out on an argument… you've cheated before…" Alex gave a little shrug as she stopped talking.

"I can't believe you'd throw that in my face," Maggie spat. "That was years ago, and I wasn't even with you then." Maggie said.

Alex looked downwards, staring at the picture in her hand. She cleared her throat before handing it out for Maggie to take. "Emmi wanted me to give you this." Alex told her. Maggie took it from her and looked down to the underwater scene, smiling as she traced her finger over the fish, starfish, mermaid and treasure chest. As Maggie looked back up, she saw Alex had already turned and started to walk away.

"Alex, please will you just stay and talk to me," Maggie said, walking further down the hall. "This is stupid."

"Just," Alex turned around, holding her hand out. "Go back to Rachel." Alex said, hitting the button for the elevator.

"Alex." Maggie spoke softly, stepping forward, once again trying to put her hand onto Alex's arm. She opened her mouth to talk again but the elevator pinged open and Alex walked in, hitting the button for the ground floor. Maggie thought about stepping forward, to block the doors from closing, but then decided not to. Alex clearly didn't want to talk anymore and if they did, with the mood Alex still seemed to be in, it would only make things worse. She sighed lightly and watched as the doors closed, before she walked back down the hall and back into her apartment. She closed the door and leaned her head back against it, sighing loudly.

Rachel stared at her, her lips pursed. "I'm sorry if me turning up uninvited has caused something with your girlfriend." Rachel said.

"We were already mid fight before this happened, so…." Maggie trailed off, looking down once again to the drawing in her hand.

"If you want me to go to a hotel, it's okay," Rachel told her. "I uh…" Rachel stood up from the couch. "It's no bother."

"No," Maggie shook her head. "It's fine. You are my friend and I said you can stay," Maggie told her. "I just…" Maggie trailed off, walking over to the breakfast bar, putting the picture Emmi had drawn her down. "It's just hard right now, you know. To get things how they were," Maggie turned back around to face her friend. "I uh…we get through one thing then…" Maggie shrugged, holding her hands out to the side.

"Well relationships were never meant to be easy," Rachel told her. "You two are just back together, you are trying to work through the kids issue and Alex's drinking," Rachel walked closer to Maggie. "Is there anything else that's happened?"

"Uhm," Maggie rubbed the back of her head as she bit her lip. "It's complicated." Maggie sighed lightly knowing she couldn't get into the whole alien DEO metahuman father thing.

"Well like I said, relationships often are," Rachel said. "But you should go after her," Rachel told her. "Talk it out. Don't let it get to far."

Maggie shook her head. "She's not going to listen tonight. She's in this mood and she's just not…." Maggie clicked her tongue, feeling her eyes gloss over with tears. "I love her so much," Maggie squeaked as she felt a lump her throat. "But this is hard. It's just so hard right now."

"Hey, c'mon," Rachel stepped forward and rubbed Maggie's arms, showing her some comfort. "You'll get through this. Sometimes you have to put up with the bad times to make way for the good." Rachel told her, still rubbing her arms.

"I guess so," Maggie murmured. "C'mon." Maggie grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Rachel wondered.

"Bar," Maggie answered. "Need something stronger than that wine." Maggie said as she opened the apartment door. Rachel wasn't sure it was the best idea, but she stayed quiet and followed Maggie out of the apartment, making note that at least she'd be there to make sure Maggie didn't drink herself into too much of a state.

* * *

Alex put the cereal on the table before looking over to the couch where Emmi was sitting, watching morning cartoons. "Emmi come and have some breakfast." Alex told her, Emmi jumping down from the couch, her Peppa Pig teddy being held close to her as she ran across to the table and climbed up onto the seat. She left her Peppa Pig close by on the table before she picked up her spoon and started eating her cereal.

"What will we do today Miss Alex?" Emmi questioned before taking another spoonful of cereal.

"I'm not sure." Alex gave a little shrug as she ate her eggs on toast.

"Can we see Miss Maggie?" Emmi wondered. Alex pursed her lips.

"Uhm, not today." Alex shook her head and Emmi pouted.

"What about Mr Winn or Miss Kara?" Emmi asked.

"Well they are both working today but you will maybe see Kara tonight." Alex told her.

"Why not Miss Maggie?" Emmi questioned, giving a sad pout. "I've not seen her again."

Alex exhaled lightly. "She's just very busy with work," Alex told her, and Emmi frowned. Alex knew that she'd need to go talk to Maggie at one point. She hated what she was doing to them. She knew she needed to work through what happened with Cadmus and her father and stop taking it out on Maggie. Maggie loved her and just wanted to help her. "I promise you'll get to see her soon, okay?" Alex said, and Emmi nodded before she took a drink of her apple juice. Alex looked around as there was a knock at the door. She felt her heart jump, wondering if it was Maggie coming to talk. She nervously walked over to the door and unlocked it, before looking through the peep hole, feeling surprised to see her mother at the other side of the door. She opened the door, welcoming her mother into the house. "Mum," Alex gave her mother a hug. "What a surprise."

"I told you I was coming soon." Eliza told her.

"Yeah, you did." Alex rubbed the back of her head as she glanced over to Emmi, Eliza's eyes settling on her.

"Oh, who's this?" Eliza questioned, Emmi staring over at her as she kept eating her breakfast.

"This is Emmi," Alex told her. "She was saved from a Cadmus mission," Alex said. "Uhm, we're still figuring out what to do with her." Alex informed her, Eliza giving a little nod as she walked over to the table.

"Hello, I'm Eliza. Alex's mum," Eliza told her as she took a seat opposite her, Alex going into the kitchen to make her mother a coffee. Emmi stared up at Eliza, but she didn't talk, she just kept eating her cereal. "So," Eliza looked around to Alex. "What's been happening here?" Eliza said, and Alex took a deep breath, going to fill her mother in on what had happened with Cadmus and about metahuman Jeremiah.

* * *

Maggie groaned as she walked down the hall, rubbing the side of her head. "Good morning," Rachel said before she glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Just," Rachel added, seeing it was almost noon. Maggie groaned again as she took a glass from the cupboard and put it under the water dispenser on the fridge. Maggie scrunched her face up, looking like she was going to be sick as she could smell bacon and eggs. "Sorry, I helped myself to breakfast. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah, fine," Maggie gagged before taking a drink of her water. "Maybe open the balcony doors though to get rid of the smell," Maggie said, her hand going onto her chest as she swallowed. Rachel stifled a laugh as she walked over to the balcony doors and opened them, letting some air into the apartment and hopefully for Maggie, the smell out. "Hope the couch wasn't too uncomfortable." Maggie gestured to the couch where Rachel had spent the night, the pillow and blanket neatly gathered at the end.

"You kidding? It was comfier than my bed." Rachel replied.

Maggie stifled a laugh before scrunching her face up, rubbing the back of her head. "You mean you've still got that springy old mattress?" Maggie questioned.

"Guilty, officer," Rachel laughed as she sat up on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "So, you feel better now you drank half the bar last night?" Rachel asked, watching as Maggie put two tablets into her water, letting them fizz up before she took another drink.

Maggie shook her head. "Problem with that is, while I felt better last night because I was in happy alcohol land, I now have a major headache and the problems with Alex are still there." Maggie sighed, rubbing her hand over her face.

"I feel partly responsible for that," Rachel pursed her lips. "I mean, she clearly came around here last night to sort things out with you and I just made it worse."

Maggie shook her head. "You did nothing wrong," Maggie told her. "She just jumped to conclusions and wouldn't stay to talk things over." Maggie was rather surprised with Alex. It wasn't like her to act this way.

"You should go talk to her." Rachel told her.

"Yeah," Maggie leaned over the breakfast bar, once again rubbing her hands over her face. She wanted to talk to Alex, of course she did, but right now, she was fearful things were going to get even worse. She thought it might be a good idea to let Alex calm down first because she didn't want things to escalate even further between them. "I do, I just. I need to time it right."

"Of course," Rachel gave a little nod. "So, you up for showing me National City today or would you rather I just went out on my own?" Rachel asked.

"We can go out," Maggie said, finishing her water. "I'll just go get ready." Maggie said before disappearing down the hall, hoping that the next time she saw Alex, they'd be able to work things out.

* * *

Emmi was sitting up on the breakfast bar, watching Bubbles as she swam around the fish bowl. Alex had filled Eliza in on Cadmus and Jeremiah and they'd talked about Kara and her new relationship with James, and she'd even told her she wanted Emmi to stay with her permanently. That was when Maggie was brought up, because of course, the decision wasn't only Alex's. "Ahh," Alex shook her head. "I keep making things worse with her," Alex exhaled. "I accused her of cheating on me. She wouldn't ever…." Alex trailed off, shaking her head at herself once again.

"Well what made you think she was?" Eliza questioned.

"She had a friend over and the lights were low….I just jumped to conclusions." Alex told her mother.

"I see," Eliza glanced over at Emmi who was still engrossed with her fish before looking back to her daughter. "Well, only you can go and make it right." Eliza said.

"I know," Alex twisted her lip. "But I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to talk to me. I've been horrible."

"She loves you," Eliza told her. "She moved back hundreds of miles to make a go of things with you again," Eliza leaned forward, putting her hand on top of Alex's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You'll be okay."

Alex let a puff on air escape between her lips. "I know I'd not forgive myself easily."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy," Eliza told her. "But, I know you two can work this out," Eliza said. "Especially if you are going to care for that little girl over there." Eliza said, looking back to Emmi once again.

Alex looked over to her, a smile etching on her face. "I don't think Maggie is ready for this," Alex spoke quietly. "She says she'll raise and love my children, or child to start with," Alex corrected herself. "But it's always in the future," Alex pursed her lips. "And I was okay with that, at first," Alex said, rubbing her hands together. "You know, we'd just got back together, we were getting used to being us again," Alex said, Eliza giving a little nod. "We'd do the whole marriage thing first, then get the house and the dog and then in a few years' time the kids would come," Alex looked up at her mother, her lips pursed. "But now Emmi is here and I…we've got this connection already and I…." Alex clicked her tongue. "I want to look into her staying with me permanently, but I'm scared it'll be too much too soon for Maggie. For us."

"Well there's only one way to find that out," Eliza said. "You need to go talk to Maggie about all of this." Eliza told her.

"What if we aren't allowed?" Alex questioned. "What if she has more family here on Earth?" Alex asked her mother. "What if she gets placed somewhere else because it's not like I can just rock up and say I want that one, can I?" Alex noted. "And we are unmarried lesbians."

"Well lesbians are allowed to adopt, you know." Eliza told her daughter.

Alex stifled a laugh as she gave a little nod. "Emmi, come here please," Alex looked over to the breakfast bar. Emmi stood up on it and before Alex or Eliza had the chance to tell her not too, she jumped down, landing softly on the floor. "Careful." Alex told her as she ran across and climbed up onto her knee, Alex wrapping her arms around her and kissing her temple.

"You don't want to fall and hurt yourself." Eliza added.

Emmi glared at Eliza before looking around to Alex and whispering something in her ear. "Yes, she know about that." Alex told her.

"Well then you know I can fly so I can be careful when I jump and land." Emmi said, and Eliza and Alex laughed.

"So, Emmi," Alex cleared her throat. "Do you have any other family on Earth?" Alex questioned.

"Uhm." Emmi scratched the side of her head, looking a little confused.

"Like grandparents or aunts or uncles." Eliza said, helping to explain what Alex had meant.

"Oh," Emmi shook her head. "Ma and Pa didn't have any brothers or sisters," Emmi answered. "And their Ma's and Pa's went to Our Eden before I was born." Emmi told them, seeing they both looked a little confused. "Our Eden is like Heaven."

"Ah, I see," Alex said. "Did you have any friends from Warlees here?" Alex asked her.

"Uhm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Just Neil and Leo who lived next door. They were nice. They were boyfriends," Emmi told them. "But they were taken on the ship too."

Eliza and Alex exchanged a glance. "So, there's no one who could look after you?" Alex questioned.

"I thought you and Miss Maggie were going too," Emmi sounded sad, like she was on the brink of tears and the thought of not getting to stay with Alex. "Don't you want me?" Emmi bowed her head.

"I do sweetie," Alex admitted. "Hey, Emmi," Alex rubbed her cheek, causing her to look back up at her. "I'm going to try, but its not just up to me, okay?" Alex told her.

"But I want to stay with you and you want me to stay," Emmi told her. "It's fine."

Alex looked to Eliza for a moment before looking back to Emmi. "I know but it's a little more complicated than that," Alex told her. "But I promise you that no matter what happens, you'll be loved and kept safe, okay?" Alex said and Emmi nodded, before cuddling into Alex, Alex rubbing her back as she looked back to Eliza, exhaling lightly, knowing that she didn't want to have to give Emmi up.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21

Alex took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. After a moment, it opened, Maggie standing at the other side. "Hey, uhm. I'm sorry. Can I come in?" Alex questioned, standing there rather sheepishly.

"Eh, yeah." Maggie nodded, opening the door further, allowing Alex to step into the apartment. She looked up, seeing Rachel was standing up from sitting on the couch.

"Hey, uh…I'm Alex." Alex said, unable to stop from looking Rachel up and down. She was tall, and had big green eyes, long brown wavy curls and she wore black glasses. She was pretty. She was very, very pretty.

"Rachel," Rachel was about to hold her hand out for her to shake, but she saw Alex was holding things in both hands, so wouldn't be able to shake her hand. "Uhm, I'm going to go for a walk." Rachel said, pointing to the door. She looked to Maggie who gave her a thankful smile, before she picked up her jacket from the edge of the couch and walked out of the apartment, leaving Alex and Maggie to talk.

Maggie leaned herself against the breakfast bar, clearing her throat as she waited on Alex to speak first. "I uhm, these are for you." Alex held the gifts out.

"Hoping to bribe me with gifts?" Maggie said reaching out to take them. She put them down on the breakfast bar and opened the first box, seeing it was a Bonsai tree. She gave a little laugh as she took it out the box, leaving it on top of the breakfast bar. She opened the second box and saw a piece of tiramisu.

"It's from Alessandro's," Alex told her. This was Maggie's favourite place to get tiramisu in the city, and also, her favourite Italian restaurant. "Only the best for you."

Maggie smiled weakly as she shut the box back up and walked over to the fridge, putting it inside there for now. Alex noticed the picture that Emmi had drawn was being held up on the fridge by a couple of magnets. Maggie turned back around, folding her arms across her chest as she stared at Alex. "I'm sorry," Alex started. "I uhm," She started pacing as she played with her hands. "I'm finding things really hard right now. You know with Jeremiah and that mission, Maggie we let down so many innocent aliens, and now this sweet little girl is left with no one and I know that's no excuse and I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating. I know you'd never do that to me, and I love you and I just want us to be okay," Alex squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please say I haven't ruined everything between us," Maggie pursed her lips, staring at Alex as she kept pacing the room. "Please say something, Maggie." The silence from Maggie was killing her. She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach, her heart beating faster. She stopped pacing and faced Maggie.

"It's important that we talk about things with each other," Maggie said. "The both of us. Me talking to you about things included in that," Maggie took a few steps forward. "We need to be honest and Alex, it's important for your sobriety that you talk and don't bottle it all up because that is what is going to drive you back to the drink and I know that's something you want to stay away from."

"Mmm, I know. I do." Alex gave a little nod.

"And I would never cheat on you, Alex," Maggie told her. "Rachel is just a friend. I know we've been more at one point, but she helped me with my choice to come back here and get you back. Alright, she knows how much I love you and she's just here for a friendly visit."

"I know," Alex exhaled. "I trust that, I do. I'm just so angry about Jeremiah and I took it out on you. I needed to get it out somehow and I know I chose the wrong way to go about this, but babe, I'm apologising and I'm trying to make it right. Please, just let me make it up to you." Alex looked Maggie in the eye, giving her a pleading look.

Maggie exhaled lightly, feeling a glow in the pit of her stomach as she looked into Alex's hazel eyes. She loved Alex more than anything and of course she wanted to make things work with her. "Sweetie," Maggie opened her arms out and Alex walked into her, tears falling down her face as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "I love you so much. We are going to get through this, I promise." Maggie told her.

"I really am sorry." Alex said again, pulling back from the hug, looking down into Maggie's brown eyes.

"I can tell," Maggie told her. "But you need to talk about this, Alex."

"I know, I did sort of," Alex twisted her lip. "With my Mum."

"Eliza is here?" Maggie questioned, and Alex nodded. Maggie knew she was planning on coming soon, she just wasn't sure when.

"Yeah, she eh, she's back at my apartment with Emmi." Alex said, a little smile appearing on her face at the little girl's mention.

"How is Emmi?" Maggie questioned.

"She's doing good," Alex told her. "She wants to see you again."

"Well I'm sure we can arrange that," Maggie smiled softly, her hand locking with Alex's as she looked deep into her eyes, giving her a smile. "We need to bond too, right?" Maggie questioned, and Alex screwed her face up a little. "C'mon, I know you're thinking about adopting her."

Alex pursed her lips, giving a little nod. "But what do you think?" Alex questioned. "I mean us right now?" Alex pointed back and forth. "It's been a bit rocky and you're just coming into the idea of raising a kid with me and I…I want to be there for this child, Maggie but we both need to want this because it's a huge thing."

"I know," Maggie gave a little nod. "And Emmi is sweet kid. She's clearly formed a bond with you already," Maggie said. "I..." Maggie took a deep breath, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm not saying this is going to be easy and I don't have natural motherly instincts like you, but doing this, Alex," Maggie exhaled. "I'll be okay because I have you."

"Yeah?" Alex felt like she was going to cry again.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "I mean, we gotta start communicating with each other more, yeah? No holding back and brushing things off. Saying we are okay when we are not. Communication, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Alex nodded, maybe a little too vigorously.

"For our little alien child." Maggie said, and Alex gave a little laugh.

"For our little alien child," Alex repeated before she pulled Maggie into a kiss. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex, letting her hands rest on her back as the kiss deepened. They both felt flutters in their stomachs, the kiss getting even more passionate as Alex walked forwards, Maggie walking back and banging against the fridge. "Mmm." Alex moaned into the kiss. They hadn't kissed like this in a while. She ran her hands around Maggie's sides, before pulling at her shirt.

"Mmm, Alex." Maggie broke away from the kiss, her hand coming around and resting on her chest, pushing her back from being against her.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't want too?" Alex tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"Oh, I want too," Maggie answered. "But we said we'd wait till we were good and…." Maggie pursed her lips. "We need to talk." Maggie told her, Alex pouting a little.

"Maybe the reason we haven't been communicating so well is because we are sexually frustrated," Alex said, her lips etching into to a smirk. Maggie laughed. "I mean, when you think about it, we started having these problems when I took away the sex."

"We also worked through things, grew closer again," Maggie told her, rubbing her arm gently. "Good try though," Maggie murmured before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips. Maggie took a deep breath. She missed being intimate with Alex and there was a part of her that wanted to kick herself for knocking back the opportunity, but perhaps one of the reasons why things were hard right now was because they'd rushed back into having sex and didn't talk as much as they maybe should have. "But c'mon," Maggie took Alex's hand and lead her over to the couch. "Talking is good." Maggie told her as they took a seat.

Alex sighed loudly, showing frustration but she knew Maggie was right. She turned sideways onto the couch, so she was facing Maggie more. "When I was little me and Dad would go camping and we'd sit out next to the campfire, toasting s'mores and looking at the stars and he'd teach me all about the constellations," Alex picked up a cushion from the couch, hugging it over her chest as she fiddled with the zip. Maggie gave a little smile. Alex had told her this before, but she let her keep talking. "I guess I always thought maybe one day that he'd be there with me and my kids, teaching them all about them too," Alex took a deep to stay composed. "It hurt so much to see him like that. It was him but then at the same time, it's wasn't the real him. The him that I knew. That raised me," Alex exhaled lightly, shaking her head ever so slightly. "He could have killed you, Maggie. My Dad could have killed my girlfriend."

"Hey, I was okay," Maggie told her. "I…I think if he was going to kill me he'd have done it, Alex," Maggie said. "He was just trying to scare you. Stop you from stopping their mission," Alex pursed her lips, looking downwards. "And we can take the kids camping and show them the constellations." Maggie told her.

"Really?" Alex looked up at Maggie, looking surprised. "You'd come camping?" Alex questioned.

"I mean, if it was near enough to civilisation and not too much completely in the wilderness," Maggie said, and Alex gave a little laugh. "But sweetie it's nice to have those memories with your Dad, it's good. They'll let you remember all the wonderful times you had together. That he was a good father."

"He was a great father," Alex noted. "I just hate that this is the way things turned out, you know."

"I know," Maggie gave a little nod, reaching out and putting her hand on top of Alex's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You've always spoke highly of him," Maggie smiled. "So, keep those lovely memories and remember the best parts about him."

"Is that what you do?" Alex questioned.

Maggie bit her lip. She didn't expect this conversation to switch around to her father. "He was a good Dad. We'd often go watch the soccer together," Maggie said. Alex pursed her lips. This wasn't something Maggie had ever told her. "I didn't really care much for soccer, but I enjoyed going because I got to spend time with my Dad," Maggie exhaled sadly, bowing her head a little. "But then…" Maggie trailed off, looking downwards. "Well like I said, it's nice to have some happy memories, right?"

"Mmm," Alex nodded as she rubbed Maggie's arm, showing comfort. "Well at least our kids won't have daddy issues." Alex said, trying to lighten the mood.

Maggie gave a little laugh. "Just two over protective mums." Maggie noted, Alex smiling at her.

"And a Superhero Auntie and a vigilante Uncle." Alex added.

"Well little Miss Emmi and future baby Danvers are going to be lucky then." Maggie said with a smile, thinking about their future.

"Baby Danvers?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "One day you are going to make me Mrs Danvers, right?" Maggie questioned, looking into Alex's eyes.

"Oh for sure," Alex nodded. "I just thought maybe we'd be Danvers-Sawyer or Sawyer-Danvers."

"Uh-uh," Maggie shook her head. "I can't wait to become Mrs Danvers." Maggie told her.

"Well Margarita Danvers does have a nice ring to it." Alex grinned.

"Shut up, Alexandra." Maggie murmured before pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

Alex, Kara, Eliza and Emmi were at Kara's place, having some pizza and potstickers for dinner. "Miss Alex," Emmi tapped her arm as she looked up to her. "What are those?" Emmi pointed to the potstickers.

"They are potstickers," Alex told her. "They are Kara's favourite food ever." Alex said.

"Oh," Emmi looked rather intrigued by them. "I haven't had them before."

"You can try them." Alex told her. Emmi looked a little unsure before she reached forward and went to pick one up, but stopped before she did, and looked to Kara.

"Go on. They are awesome." Kara encouraged her.

Emmi smiled as she picked one up and put the whole of it in her mouth at once. The adults laughed lightly at her, Emmi widening her eyes as she made a sound like she was very much enjoying it. "Mmm can I have another one?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure." Kara told her.

"Looks like you are going to have some competition for the potstickers now." Eliza said, watching as Emmi picked up not one but two potstickers.

"Yeah," Kara laughed as Emmi tucked into the potstickers. "Well she's a little cutie. I don't mind sharing my potstickers with her." Kara said, before she reached forward for another one.

"So," Eliza took a drink of her wine, before looking back to Kara. "Mr Olsen not joining us tonight?" Eliza questioned, noticing an absence with both of her daughters' partners.

"He has gone to Metropolis for a few days," Kara said, taking another piece of pizza onto her plate. "Mainly to catch up with Clark, I think. I guess he'll see his parents too."

"Oh, that's a shame. I would have been nice to see him," Eliza exhaled. "And Maggie?" Eliza look across to Alex. "Things went well with her, right?" Eliza questioned. Alex had told her they had, but now she was wondering if she had lied.

"Yeah, we are great," Alex answered. "But her friend Rachel is visiting, and she didn't want to interrupt this family meal," Alex said. "But I was hoping to get out to meet them later," Alex told her mother. "If Emmi is okay to stay with you," Alex looked down to Emmi who was busy eating her potstickers. "She should probably be sleeping by then anyways," Alex added. "But if it's not okay -"

"No, no, it's fine," Eliza told her. "You'll be okay with me, won't you Emmi?" Eliza smiled down at the girl, who looked up to her, tomato sauce from her pizza around her mouth.

"Uhm," Emmi looked at Alex before looking back to Eliza. "Will you read my bedtime story?"

"Of course sweetie." Eliza told her, Emmi smiling at her.

"Then it's okay," Emmi answered. "For a little bit." Emmi added. She was starting to trust other people but she still preferred to be with Alex.

"We'll have fun," Eliza promised her. "We could play a game or watch a DVD. What's your favourite?"

"No, you need to put her to bed," Alex said, Eliza staring at her, a smile on her face. "What's that look for?" Alex questioned.

"Just….you're starting to sound like a mother," Eliza told her. She smiled again. Seeing this side of her daughter was nice. "So, Emmi. Your favourite movie?"

"Uhm…." Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Trolls is my favourite."

"Oh my Rao," Kara hit her hand against the table. "I love Trolls."

Emmi giggled. "Miss Kara, Trolls is for kids."

"I am a big kid," Kara told her, Emmi look up at Alex who nodded down at her. Emmi giggled again before looking back at Kara, seeing she'd got up from the table and had walked over to the DVD cabinet. She pulled out a DVD and walked back across to the table. "See," Kara handed the Trolls DVD to Emmi. "I love it."

Emmi looked a little surprised. "Who is your favourite one?"

"Uh," Kara bit her lip. "Bridget," Kara told her. "And Branch," Kara added, because he was voiced by Justin Timberlake, so it was obvious she was going to love him. "What about you?"

"Poppy," Emmi answered. "She's the best one and she has pink hair and a blue dress."

"Ah do you like pink and blue?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah," Emmi nodded. "But purple is my best most favourite colour. But then pink and blue," Emmi said. "Miss Alex, can we watch this, please?" Emmi looked up to her, batting her eyelashes.

"Not tonight sweetie," Alex shook her head and Emmi pouted sadly. "It's getting late and you need to go home to bed," Alex told her. "But we can watch it tomorrow," Alex suggested. "I can even see if Maggie will come over and watch it with us," Alex said. "How does that sound?"

"Yeah," Emmi sounded very happy with that idea. "Me and you and Miss Maggie, okay?"

"Yeah. Me, you and Maggie." Alex ran her hand over Emmi's hair, smiling at the thought of having some bonding time with Maggie and Emmi.

* * *

 **Thanks again for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them.**


	22. Chapter 22

Alex met Maggie and Rachel at a cocktail bar downtown. They'd already ordered a round of cocktails and a drink was waiting for Alex when she joined them. "So, what are we drinking?" Alex questioned, noticing they all looked the same.

"Sex on My Face." Rachel told her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alex sounded shocked. "There's actually a cocktail called that?" Alex said, glancing at Maggie then looking back to Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel answered. "There's also one called Sit on My Face but it's pure alcohol so obviously we couldn't make it virgin for you," Rachel pursed her lips, not knowing if she should have said that or not. "Plus, I think that was just a shot mix."

"Oh," Alex fiddled with the straw in her glass. "Well we didn't all need to get the same one," Alex said, feeling Maggie's hand go onto her thigh, rubbing it gently. "So, what's in it?" Alex wondered.

"Whisky, Malibu, peach liqueur, banana liqueur, orange juice, cranberry juice and pineapple juice." Maggie told her.

"Mmm," Alex took a drink of her fruit juice. "So," Alex looked to Rachel. "What do you do?" Alex asked, making an effort to get to know Maggie's friend.

"I have a flower shop," Rachel answered. "People always want flowers you know for birthdays, weddings, funerals, valentine's day is always a big earner," Rachel told her. "So, yeah, it's good," Rachel said, before taking a drink of her cocktail. "And you are a cop like Maggie, right?"

"Uh, FBI," Alex told her. "So, a little more advanced than this one." Alex joked as she nudged Maggie. Maggie huffed and gave Alex a scowl.

Rachel gave a little laugh. "She doesn't look to happy with that comment." Rachel and Alex both glanced at Maggie, who was still sulking.

"Yeah, she doesn't like the truth," Alex's lips curled into a cheeky grin. Maggie took a drink, her eyebrows furrowing at her girlfriend. "Nah we often work with NCPD. She's a good one. Would like to steal her to be honest, but NCPD would fall apart without Detective Sawyer." Alex rubbed Maggie's back as she spoke.

"Way to turn things around." Rachel told her.

"Well, got to give her ego a boost sometimes." Alex said, a cheeky grin on her face as she looked around to her girlfriend.

"Can we change the subject?" Maggie questioned, Rachel and Alex stifling a laugh.

"I dunno, I was quite enjoying this," Alex teased, looking at Maggie with raised eyebrows. "So how are you enjoying National City?" Alex questioned, turning back to look at Rachel.

"Oh, it's lovely," Rachel answered. "It's really beautiful down at the waterfront and City park," Rachel said. "Maggie mentioned a craft market that's down by the port," Rachel said. "So, might head down there but she is less than enthusiastic about it." Rachel noted.

Alex stifled a laugh. "Yeah, arts and crafts aren't really her thing."

"No," Rachel shook her head. "Maybe if they had Bonsai trees and tiramisu."

"And a truck load of whisky." Alex added with a laugh.

"Well that turned back to mocking me quickly." Maggie murmured before she took a drink of her cocktail.

"We only do it because we love you," Rachel said, Maggie still frowning, clearly not enjoying the evenings conversation. "And because Alex and I don't know each other well enough so you're the only one who can be mocked."

Maggie opened her mouth to talk but stopped as a waitress approached. "Can I get you ladies another round?" The waitress asked.

"We are okay right now, thanks." Alex said, glancing up at the waitress.

"Alex?" The waitress questioned.

"Eh…." Alex rubbed the back of her head. She looked to the woman who obviously knew her. Alex remembered her face. She got flashes in her mind of the two of them together. Of kissing. Of ripping at each other's clothes. She felt heat come to her face, thinking she was clearly going red.

"Haven't seen you here in a long time," The waitress said. "In fact, I haven't see you since that night we got to know each other a little bit better," The waitress winked suggestively. Maggie looked the blonde haired, blue eyed waitress up and down before glancing at Alex who looked embarrassed. "It's Claire."

"Claire, yes of course," Alex nodded her head. "Uh how have you been?" Alex asked.

"Well to be honest I was a little disappointed to wake up and find you gone," Claire said. "But I guess you don't always get what you want in life, do you?" Claire questioned.

"Well some people do." Maggie told her, her arm wrapping around Alex, pulling her closer to her, like she was claiming that she was now taken.

"I guess," Claire murmured. "Well I best get on." Claire said before she walked away, Alex still looking red in the face.

"Don't look so embarrassed," Rachel told her. "She was hot," Rachel turned her gaze to the side, staring at Claire for a moment as she cleared some dirty glasses from a table. "Although I'd have thought the scrappy little detective was more your type?" Rachel looked at Maggie, a cheeky grin on her face as she laughed.

"Don't know what you are laughing at. A scrappy little detective is clearly your type too." Maggie said, which caused Rachel to stop laughing.

"Anyways," Rachel looked back to Alex. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure we've all had a one-night stand or two."

Alex pursed her lips. "Yeah, when Maggie and I broke up I went a little uhm...I went through a slutty phase, I guess I'd call it. I was drunk most of the time and I…." Alex trailed off, clearing her throat. "Well, Claire is just one example."

"And a hot one at that," Maggie noted, giving Alex a nudge. "Hmm I'm feeling a little jealous she's seen you in all your glory."

"If it makes you feel any better I don't really remember that much about what she was like." Alex told her, biting her lip as she glanced over at Claire.

"Maybe she was just that bad," Rachel said. "Although that's a shame, I'd like to give her a go," Rachel sucked in her bottom lip, staring at Claire. "Little bit of holiday fun."

Alex and Maggie shook their heads lightly at Rachel's comment. "Is hanging out with us that boring?" Maggie questioned.

"Not at all," Rachel answered. "But a single woman has needs, Margarita."

Maggie was about to say that she had needs too that were currently not being met in her relationship, but she stopped herself. Instead, she looked around to Alex, a cheeky smirk on her face, Alex widening her eyes, wondering what she was about to say. "So, did Claire meet Pikachu?"

Alex glared at her and slapped her upper arm as she gasped, Maggie giving a little chuckle. "She was before Pikachu," Alex said, looking around to Rachel to see she was seeking an explanation. "Another silly drunken decision," Alex explained. "I have a Pikachu tattoed on my ass."

Rachel burst out laughing. "I've always wanted a tattoo. Did it hurt bad?"

Alex shrugged. "As I said, I was drunk, so I didn't really feel much. I can vaguely remember laughing a lot while getting it done though so I either found it tickly or something was funny about it."

"Well, it's a little Pokemon on your ass," Maggie said. "It's fricken hilarious."

"I'm so getting it removed." Alex muttered.

"No, no, don't. You can't ever," Maggie protested that idea. "And besides, think of how sore it would be to get it lasered off your ass," Maggie reasoned. "It's best to keep it."

Alex rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "What tattoo you thinking of?" Alex questioned, looking back to Rachel.

"Something to do with flowers, funnily enough," Rachel answered. "But I'm a bit of a wimp so probably wont ever get one."

"You could just get drunk and end up going home with a tattoo artist," Maggie said. "That's what happened with this one."

"Not a bad idea," Rachel replied. "But I need to head to the ladies room, so I'll be right back." Rachel stood up from the booth and walked away, Maggie and Alex both watching her for a moment before looking around to each other.

"She's nice right?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Way too nice to be friends with you." Alex gave a cheeky grin.

"Oh, you are just not going to stop teasing tonight, are you?" Maggie questioned, and Alex shook her head before pulling Maggie into a kiss.

* * *

Alex walked into the apartment, seeing Emmi was in tears as Eliza tried to comfort her, but Emmi wasn't letting her touch her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Alex questioned as she took her jacket off, laying it down on the couch, just in time to pick up Emmi who'd came running across to her. "It's okay sweetie." Alex held Emmi close to her, feeling the wet patch on Emmi's pyjamas as she hugged against her. She looked up, seeing Eliza was taking the sheets off the bed now that she was able to leave Emmi to Alex.

"I had a bad dream." Emmi said, gripping onto Alex tightly.

"Well we'll get you into some clean pyjamas and then you can cuddle in with me, yeah?" Alex questioned as she walked over to the bedroom, grabbing a clean pair of Emmi's pyjamas, before grabbing her own. She went through to the bathroom and started to help Emmi change her pyjamas. "You see the room again?" Alex questioned.

"Uh-huh." Emmi nodded. She'd dreamed of the dark room where she was kept by Cadmus every night since staying with Alex.

"Aww sweetie you know you don't have to worry about that anymore. You'll never go back there," Alex rubbed her arm softly as she spoke. "They're all locked away now."

"Is they in dark rooms?" Emmi wondered.

"Yeah, they are." Alex told her, and Emmi gave a little giggle.

"And you won't let me go back?" Emmi questioned.

"Never." Alex shook her head as she tucked Emmi's chocolate brown locks behind her ear.

"I'll stay here with you forever?" Emmi questioned. Alex pursed her lips. She was going to try her hardest to make sure that could happen, although, she'd needed to look for a new house if she was seriously considering going for legal guardianship of Emmi. And of course, she planned to live with Maggie at one point, so there was no way the 3 of them could stay in Alex's apartment forever.

"Well maybe not here but definitely with me and Maggie." Alex told her.

"Oh yes, Miss Maggie," Emmi smiled. "I really do like you very much Miss Alex." Emmi said before she leaned into Alex, Alex wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"I like you very much too, sweetie," Alex softly kissed the side of Emmi's head. "I'm going to get ready for bed and I'll come cuddle you in, okay?" Alex told her, Emmi nodding as she picked up her wet pyjamas and put them into the laundry basket before walking out of the bathroom. Alex got changed into her pyjamas, leaving her clothes in the laundry basket before she also left the bathroom, seeing Eliza had changed the sheets on the bed for her. "Thanks Mum." Alex smiled over to her as she got into the bed next to Emmi, Emmi cuddling into her as Alex wrapped her arm around her.

Eliza smiled as she looked at the scene of Alex and little Emmi cuddled up in the bed together. "She done this before?" Eliza asked as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Every night she's been here. She's wakes up screaming, having wet the bed. The same dream of a dark room and Henshaw, Lillian and…." Alex pursed her lips. "Jeremiah."

Eliza cleared her throat, averting her gaze from Alex for a moment. "Well I suppose she just needs to get used to the idea that she is away from there now. Learn that she's not going back. And get used to being here with you," Eliza said. "She's fitting in pretty nicely but it's still a change from her normal."

"Yeah, I guess so." Alex murmured, looking down to Emmi, who'd already fallen back asleep, feeling safe in Alex's arms.

Eliza smiled softly, looking at the little girl as she was cuddled into her daughter, fast asleep. "So, how was drinks with Maggie and Rachel?"

"Good," Alex smiled. "Rachel is really nice."

Eliza smiled. "Well I'm glad you had a good night. I'll get away now, but I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe Maggie as well?"

"Yeah. We can do dinner." Alex said.

"Great, well I'll see you tomorrow," Eliza said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Alex's forehead. "I'll see myself out," Eliza said, seeing Alex was about to get out of bed but Eliza didn't want her disturbing Emmi. "Goodnight."

"Night Mum." Alex said, watching for a moment as she walked away before looking down to Emmi who was cuddled against her, the faint sounds of her breaths being heard in the silence of the room. Alex felt a smile forming on her face as she watched her sleeping for a moment. This little girl had only been in her life for a few days, but she'd already made a huge impact, Alex wanting nothing more to care for and protect this little life. The smile grew larger before she turned off her side light and got herself comfy, so she could fall asleep.

* * *

Alex walked over as there was a knock at the door. She felt Emmi's little hands around her leg as she opened it up. "Hey," Maggie said before looking down as Emmi's head was peeking around from behind Alex. "Hey sweet girl." Maggie smiled down at her.

"Miss Maggie." Emmi jumped to the side and grabbed Maggie's hand, pulling her into the apartment.

"Rachel didn't mind you leaving her to it today?" Alex questioned as Maggie took her jacket off.

"No," Maggie tucked her hair behind her ear as she put her jacket over a stool at the breakfast as Emmi was pulling at her hand. "She ran into a friend from college this morning so she's out catching up with her," Maggie said before looking down to Emmi. "What little one?"

"Come see Bubbles," Emmi told her, continuing to pull at her hand. "She's my fish. We had Coco to, but Mr Winn flushed her down the toilet." Emmi shrieked.

"Oh goodness. I hope she was dead." Maggie muttered, looking up at Alex who gave a little nod.

"But this one was my favourite because she is orange and she has a silver fin and tail," Emmi said, climbing up onto the stool then onto the breakfast bar, peering down at her fish as she swam around the bowl. "Isn't she nice?" Emmi questioned, looking up at Maggie, her big green eyes looking even bigger as she widened them.

"Oh yeah. The coolest fish I've ever seen." Maggie said, and Emmi grinned up at her.

"We is gonna watch Trolls," Emmi told her. "It's the best. Miss Kara loves Trolls too. She said her favourite is Bridget but Bridget's not really a troll but it's okay because she is still cool," Emmi said, Maggie and Alex smiling at each other as Emmi spoke. "My best one is Poppy. Let's go," Emmi jumped off the breakfast bar and grabbed Maggie's hand and led her over to the couch. "Miss Alex will get the drinks and snacks. You need popcorn with a movie and I love sour gummy worms," Emmi said as she handed Maggie the DVD and climbed up onto the couch. Maggie and Alex once again glanced at each other, the pair of them exchanging an amused glance. Alex went into the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks as Maggie put the DVD into the player, getting it ready to start before picking up the remote control and sitting down next to Emmi on the couch.

Alex put the popcorn into the microwave to pop, before putting some sour gummy worms into a bowl for Emmi. She opened the fridge and grabbed 3 juice boxes before walking over and putting the gummy worms onto the table, Emmi already reaching forward and grabbing one. "Aw I get a juice box." Maggie gave Alex an amused grin as she took the tropical fruit flavoured juice box from her and pierced the straw into it before taking a drink.

"Of course," Alex told her. "Only the best is on offer at chez Danvers," Alex said, Maggie giving a little laugh as she reached for a gummy worm, immediately screwing her face up at the sourness of them. Emmi giggled at her before she took another one herself. Alex walked back into the kitchen to get the popcorn, leaving Maggie and Emmi hanging out on the couch.

"Oh Miss Maggie," Emmi slapped her hand onto Maggie's thigh. "We should have a sleepover tonight." Emmi said, looking excited at the idea.

"Uh," Maggie pursed her lips as she glanced over to Alex who was putting the popcorn into a bowl. "I don't think there is enough room for all us of."

Emmi screwed her face up before looking over to Alex's bed then back to Maggie. "Oh Miss Maggie," Emmi exhaled. "Have you not seen Miss Alex's bed? It's ginormous." Maggie looked around as she heard a little laugh escaping Alex's lips as she walked over with the bowl of popcorn.

"Maggie needs to stay at her place tonight because she has a friend staying right now and she can't leave her all alone, can she?" Alex said as she sat down on the couch, Emmi in-between her and Maggie.

"Hmm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Well one day we should have a sleepover." Emmi said.

"Oh, for sure sweet girl," Maggie said, looking down to Emmi. "Alex and I will have many sleepovers soon." Maggie said, glancing at Alex, as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Sure. In my one bedroom apartment. With a 4-year-old." Alex mumbled, Maggie frowned before letting a puff of air escape between her lips. She was about to reply to Alex, but Emmi spoke over her.

"Will be so much fun," Emmi clapped her hands together. "Now Miss Maggie," Emmi hit her thigh again. "Play Trolls." Emmi instructed, Maggie doing as she was told and hitting play on the remote, the three of them sitting on the couch together to watch the movie.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. Always appreciate them.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter skips forward a couple of weeks.**

* * *

Alex and Maggie had begun the process to become Emmi's legal guardians. Alex had registered as a foster carer and had applied to foster to adopt Emmi. She had been granted temporary custody of her as a foster carer until, hopefully her application to adopt goes though. The only thing that they'd have to change would be to get a bigger place, because there wasn't enough room in Alex's apartment, and they'd stated that Emmi needed to get her own room, or at least, have a bed of her own. For now, Alex was applying as a single parent, and once Alex and Maggie were married, Maggie would also be able to adopt Emmi, providing Alex did get custody of her.

Alex and Maggie were out on a date night, Emmi spending a couple of hours with Kara. She didn't mind being away from Alex for longer periods of time now, but she refused to spend the night away from her at the moment and Alex didn't want to push her or cause her to form a distrust, so they were taking it one step at a time. And it was also just good for her to get used to being at other places other than Alex's place, Maggie's place or the DEO. Alex and Maggie were only getting a few hours to themselves, but they decided to make the most of it and they'd gone to Alessandro's to have a nice meal. "Ah Alexandra, Margarita," Lorenzo the waiter said in his thick Italian accent. He was a small plump man with a grey moustache and even greyer hair. "I no see you in a long time," Lorenzo led them through the restaurant to a table. Alex and Maggie were known regulars at Alessandro's before the break up, the couple going often. "Your usual table," He pulled the chair out for Alex, before quickly running around so he could also pull the seat out for Maggie. "I get you ladies the wine list?" Lorenzo asked.

"No, not tonight," Maggie answered. "Just a bottle of sparking water."

"Ah ay ay," Lorenzo threw this hand out. "Where have you lovely ladies been?"

"We've just been very busy," Alex answered, not really wanting to get into the whole break-up story, for many reasons. "But, we'll be back being regulars here again for sure." Alex was actually looking forward to taking Emmi to meet Lorenzo. He'd love her.

"Si si," Lorenzo nodded. "I tell my brother Luigi to start making more tiramisu now Margarita is back," Lorenzo handed them down the menus that he'd been holding. "Okay. I go get your water. You look at the menu." Lorenzo said as he walked away.

"See he's not slowing down any time soon." Maggie murmured as she looked up from behind her menu.

"Yeah," Alex laughed before she put her menu down for a moment, her lips pursed. "So, uhm," She'd wanted to talk to Maggie about this for a while now. "I have the house viewing tomorrow," Alex told her. "You're not working, right?" Alex questioned. Right now, Alex still went into work when she could, but until she'd sorted out a permanent pre-school for Emmi, she had to scale back her hours. Part of her was enjoying just chilling out with Emmi but the other half of her was itching to get back out there on a proper mission.

"No, I'm off," Maggie told her. "You want me to watch Emmi so you can view the house?" Maggie wondered.

"No, I wanted you to come see the house with me and Emmi." Alex told her.

"Oh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Do you think it's a good idea for me to move in so soon?" Maggie questioned.

"Uh," Alex felt a little awkward. "I'm not actually asking you to move in with me," Alex spoke tentatively. "But in the future, you're going to be living with us right, so it makes sense that we pick a place together," Alex said. "Your input and opinion on the place is just as important as mine would be."

"Ah okay," Maggie looked a little relieved. She loved Alex more than ever, but she didn't want them rushing into anything, or at least, not too much at once, given they were taking on Emmi so now it wasn't just the two of them to think about. "But yeah, you are right. We should pick out our forever home together. Of course we should," Maggie smiled. "And you know, I took the apartment on a 6-month lease, so when that runs out I can move in." Maggie suggested, and Alex gave a little nod.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Alex smiled at her from across the table before the smile quickly fell. "You just took a 6-month lease?" Alex tiled her head questioningly.

"Well I didn't know how things were going to turn out with us," Maggie told her. "So, I was keeping my options open. And I'd always have the opportunity to extend."

"That's fair enough," Alex answered. "But yeah, uhm, tomorrow at 11 we have the viewing. So, I'll pick you up around 10.15?" Alex questioned, wanting to give herself enough time to get out to the city suburb where the house was.

"Yeah sounds good." Maggie answered, before they both went back to looking at the menu, to see what they wanted to order.

* * *

Emmi had climbed up onto the island in Kara's kitchen. Kara was making popcorn, so they could watch a movie. "What you doing climbing up on there?" Kara questioned, looking around to her. She'd left Emmi sitting on the stool, drawing a picture.

Emmi gave a shrug as she giggled. "Who are these flowers from?" Emmi asked, giving them a smell.

"They are from James." Kara answered as she poured Emmi a glass of apple juice.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Emmi asked.

"Yeah," Kara told her. "Remember you met him."

"Yes," Emmi answered. "He is tall."

"He is." Kara gave a little laugh at Emmi's comment about her boyfriend.

"My Pa was tall but not as tall as Mr James. He is the tallest person I've ever seen," Emmi said, watching as Kara took the popcorn from the microwave and put it into a bowl. "Why is he not here with you tonight?"

"Well because I am looking after you tonight." Kara said turning around to face her, the bowl of popcorn and Emmi's apple juice in her hands.

Emmi scrunched her face up. "Well he could come too. Maybe he'd like Trolls."

Kara couldn't help but laugh. "I don't really think he would." Kara said, and Emmi frowned as she leapt off of the island, landing softly on the floor. Kara was about to tell her to be careful, but she knew she'd be fine. She was an alien with flying skills. Kara really wanted to take Emmi out flying, but Alex had said no. That Emmi was a little girl, and that's all she was going to be right now. When Emmi was older, Alex had no objections to Kara taking her flying if Emmi wanted too, but right now, it was important that Emmi just got to be a child. Especially when her parents had said they shouldn't use their powers. Alex wanted to honour their wishes.

"But it's the best." Emmi argued as she climbed up onto the couch.

"Well it can just be something us girls watch together, huh?" Kara said, getting the DVD ready to play.

"Yeah," Emmi nodded, liking that plan. "But Miss Alex and Miss Maggie too. I've watch it with them a lot," Emmi told her. "Miss Maggie even sings the songs with me." Emmi said, and Kara had to laugh at that thought, but at the same time, she found it super sweet how Maggie was bonding with the child.

"Ah sounds like fun." Kara smiled. She loved spending time with Emmi. Especially if she'd had a hard day at work, whether it be at the DEO, Catco or like often the case, both.

"Yeah," Emmi smiled before she gave a sad sounding sigh. "Is Miss Alex coming back soon?" Emmi questioned, her big green eyes looking all sad.

"She'll be back soon," Kara told her. Emmi had only been with Kara for about half and hour, and Kara knew they'd not be back that soon, but knew once Emmi was distracted, she'd be fine. "Let's watch some of the movie, huh?" Kara suggested, and Emmi nodded as they cuddled up on the couch together to watch the film.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were in the hallway, outside of Kara's apartment. Maggie had her back up against the wall as Alex was pressed against her, the kissing growing in passion. Alex's hand ran down Maggie's side before coming around her thigh, resting between her legs. Maggie moaned instantly at the touch. Even with her jeans and panties on, she felt electricity surge through her body. "Alex." Maggie spoke hesitantly as she batted Alex's hand away.

"What?" Alex murmured, Maggie feeling her hot breath against her neck. She inhaled sharply as she felt Alex's hand go back between her legs.

"Don't," Maggie pushed her hand away again, but kept a hold of it this time, their fingers locking together before they met in another hungry kiss. "It's been a while and it's not going to take much to get me…." Maggie stopped talking as Alex pressed her lips against Maggie's again.

"Well maybe we could sneak back to my apartment for an hour," Alex said, looking into Maggie's eyes. "God you are gorgeous." Alex spoke in a whisper.

Maggie smiled, the pair of them staring each other in the eyes. "You think we can stop after an hour?" Maggie's lips curled as she spoke.

Alex sucked in her bottom lip. "I just think we are ready to bring sex back into the relationship." Alex told her.

Maggie felt butterflies in her stomach. "And we can," Maggie's lips instantly curled into a grin. "But not in Kara's hallway."

"Well that's why I suggested we go back to my place," Alex told her. "Our four-year-old daughter won't be there, so it can actually happen."

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Our daughter, huh?" Maggie questioned.

Alex nodded and her eyes widened, realising what she'd actually said. It just sounded so natural coming from her lips. "Well, hopefully," Alex answered. "I mean we can always see if Kara will let us use her bed, but I highly doubt it."

Maggie stifled a laugh. "Soon," Maggie told her, a smile on her face as she leaned up and kissed her softly. "But there is a sweet girl in there who I bet is dying to see you." Maggie told her.

"And you too." Alex told her.

Maggie gave a little smile before she knocked on the door before letting herself in, Alex following after her. "Miss Alex." Emmi shrieked as she leapt over the back of the couch, landing on the floor softly before running over to her, jumping up as Alex lifted her into a hug.

"Hey sweetie," Alex kissed her temple as Emmi hugged her. "You have nice time with Kara?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded as she pulled her head back, but kept her arms around Alex's neck. "We drawed some pictures then watched Trolls."

"Sounds cool to me." Alex said, Emmi nodding vigorously.

"Did you have a nice dinner?" Kara questioned, standing up from the couch and looking to them.

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "Ate too much as usual."

"Well can't say I know that feeling." Kara murmured, and Maggie stifled a laugh and Alex put Emmi down. She ran over to the table and picked up her drawings.

"Miss Maggie," Emmi said as she ran over to her. "This is yours." Emmi handed her up the picture she'd drawn. Like usual, it was a fish and ocean themed drawing.

"Wow, super cool. Thanks Emmi." Maggie smiled down at her as she rubbed her back, Emmi giving her a big grin.

"And this is yours." Emmi handed a picture out for Alex before she gave a big yawn.

"Thanks sweetie," Alex smiled down at her. "We'll get you to bed, huh?" Alex said, and Emmi gave a little nod, yawning again.

"I'm very sleepy." Emmi rubbed her eyes.

"Well that's okay because Maggie is going to give you a piggy back ride back home." Alex said, glancing over to her, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, let's go Miss Maggie," Emmi ran around to her back and tried to climb up. Maggie bent down, and Emmi got onto her back, her hands resting on Maggie's shoulders. "Bye Kara." Emmi waved at her as Maggie started walking out of the loft.

"Bye kiddo." Kara waved bye to her.

"Thanks for tonight," Alex told her. "I hope she was okay."

"She was no bother," Kara smiled. "I'll have her anytime. Even if you and Maggie just need some time to, you know…." Kara trailed off as she raised her eyebrows. "But never on my bed."

Alex opened her mouth wide as she pointed a finger at her sister. "Stop using your super hearing." Alex scolded her, and Kara laughed.

"I do mean it though. It must be hard right now to get some alone time." Kara said.

Alex gave a little nod. "Well hopefully we get a house soon and Emmi can be in her own bedroom and then Maggie and I will have a little more time." Alex said, knowing she didn't need to finish her sentence.

"Yes," Kara nodded as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well anyways, I'll let you get her home," Kara gave her sister a hug. "Let me know how the viewing goes tomorrow."

"I will," Alex said. "Thanks again." Alex gave her a smile before she left the loft to catch up with Maggie and Emmi.

* * *

Alex, Maggie and Emmi were at the house. They'd been shown around by the realtor and were then given some time to look around on their own. It was a 4 bedroomed, two and a half bath home, with a large garden, garage and driveway. Alex was in one of the bedrooms, looking out the window to the garden. "What do you think?" Maggie questioned, walking up behind Alex, wrapping her arms around her as she softly kissed her neck.

"I like it," Alex turned around to face her. "I really like it," Alex told her. "Do we get the first house we look at?" Alex questioned.

Maggie gave a little shrug. "If we like it, why not?" Maggie questioned.

Alex pursed her lips. "This would probably be Emmi's room," Alex said, looking around the room. "We can get it decorated how she'd want," Alex said. "Like the room she used to have, or we can do an ocean theme," Alex suggested, because Emmi clearly had a love for that. "Or maybe just purples, pinks or blues," Alex wasn't really sure. She'd leave it up to Emmi. "You don't think it's too big though?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "We have a room for us, a room for Emmi, and room for future baby Danvers, and a room for when Grandma Eliza comes to visit," Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod. "And a huge back yard for the dog who may or may not be called Gertrude." Maggie added, and Alex gave a little laugh.

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "Where's Emmi?" Alex wondered.

"There's a rocking horse in the next room. She's playing on that." Maggie told her, Alex giving a little nod.

"Well," Alex tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear. "If we do put an offer in on this place and get it, we'll have a lot of rooms to christen." Alex said, raising her eyebrows.

"We will," Maggie smiled suggestively as she leaned up and softly kissed Alex's lips. Alex let her hands wander down her girlfriend's back before squeezing her bum cheeks, Maggie moaning into the kiss as it deepened. "Now now, Danvers, behave." Maggie murmured as she pulled back.

Alex gave a little pout. "Okay, I suppose we need to keep things suitable for a younger audience right now, huh?" Alex questioned and just as if on cue, Emmi came running into the room.

"Miss Alex," Emmi ran over where Alex and Maggie were standing. They pulled away from their embrace, looking down to Emmi. "This house is super cool."

"Oh yeah?" Alex questioned, and Emmi gave a little nod. "So, you'd like us to live here?"

"Can we?" Emmi gasped.

"Well we hope so," Maggie answered. "Alex and I are thinking about putting in an offer to get this place." Maggie told her, Emmi giving a little smile.

"That would be cool," Emmi said, the smile only growing larger. "Because then we'd all be together in one place and not in two places," Emmi said, Alex and Maggie smiling at each other, glad that Emmi wanted them to all be together. "My Ma and Pa would be happy that I am, yeah?" Emmi questioned.

"They sure would, sweetie," Alex knelt down and pulled Emmi closer to her as Maggie also knelt down. "They'd want you to be happy and keep drawing your ocean pictures and watching Trolls and eating gummy worms." Alex said, the slightest of smiles on Emmi's face.

"And you know, sweet girl," Maggie lightly rubbed Emmi's arm. "If you wanted to, we could maybe put something in the garden so you can have a place to go when you are feeling sad about your Ma and Pa." Maggie suggested. Emmi pursed her lips as she looked Alex, like she was seeking approval from her. Alex gave a little nod, rubbing Emmi's other arm.

"Pa always bought Ma roses," Emmi told them. "She loved them lots."

"Well we could get a nice rose bush," Alex said. "And maybe we can put a little plaque with your Ma and Pa's names on, or a nice little message from you next to it," Alex reach her hand up and gently wiped her thumb under Emmi's eye, moving away a tear that was threating to fall. "Anything you want, sweetie." Alex said, feeling her heart ache for Emmi's sadness.

"I like that," Emmi smiled. "And well, it's my birthday soon." Emmi told them.

"Yeah, I remember," Alex told her. Emmi had told her it was her birthday on May 25th, which was only a couple of days away. "Do you normally do something special for your birthday?"

Emmi nodded. "We go to IHOP for pancakes on my birthday, Ma's birthday and Pa's birthday," Emmi told them. "And Ma said this year I'd get to go to Build-A-Bear."

Maggie and Alex exchanged a glance. "Well, IHOP and Build-A-Bear sounds a very do-able birthday," Alex said and Emmi grinned, clearly excited she was still going to get to go. "If you'd like to go with Maggie and me."

"Yeah." Emmi answered, her head nodding.

"Well it's a date." Maggie said. Her and Alex were obviously going to do something for Emmi for her birthday, but they were still trying to figure out what, neither of them having planned a birthday day out for a young child before.

"Right," Alex glanced at her watch. "We better get back down and talk with this realtor." Alex said, as her and Maggie stood up straight again and walked out of the room, Emmi running out after them, both of them hopeful that they'd be able to start the next chapter of their lives together in this house.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Alex, Maggie and Emmi had had their pancake breakfast at IHOP for Emmi's birthday. Emmi had quickly finished her plate before Alex and Maggie were even half way through theirs and had been allowed to order seconds. Alex had noticed that she'd always had a good appetite, but she and Maggie were starting to realise that it seemed like people from Emmi's planet had the same metabolism as Kryptonians. After their breakfast, they'd taken Emmi to Build-A-Bear. The little girl was very excited, but she took her time to make sure she picked out the character she wanted to have. To no surprise of Alex or Maggie's, Emmi eventually settled on a Poppy Troll. "So, what happens now?" Maggie wondered, Emmi clutching the unstuffed Poppy in her hands.

"We need to give her a filling." Emmi looked up at her.

"Well that makes sense." Maggie mumbled as they walked across the store, Emmi picking up the little red felt heart that of course every bear needed. They waited in-line for just a moment, the man stuffing the bears just finishing up with someone else before he called them forward. Emmi skipped excitedly handing the bear and heart out to him.

"This is really cool, Miss Alex," Emmi was jumping around from foot to foot. "I wanted to come here for so long," Emmi told her before giving a little squeal of excitement. "Do I get to give her clothes?"

"Of course," Alex answered. "You can't have a naked Poppy Troll, can you?"

Emmi giggled at the thought, Alex and Maggie both smiling at her infectious little laugh. "No." Emmi answered, before watching the man finish stuffing her.

"There you go. Enjoy." The man said as he handed Poppy to Emmi, Emmi grinning as she cuddled it close to her.

"Thank you." Emmi told him, before running over to the section of the shop that had clothes for the bears.

"Look Emmi, you can get a Poppy dress," Maggie told her, pointing to the blue dress that Poppy Troll wore. "You want to get that?"

"Uhm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "No," Emmi said, Alex and Maggie looking a little surprised. "I want her to wear uhm…..oh this." Emmi lifted the Supergirl outfit from where it was hanging.

"Oh wow, Supergirl." Alex widened her eyes at Emmi's choice. They'd never told her that Kara was Supergirl. Not purposely, it was just something that had never been said. Emmi had been around Supergirl at the DEO, the little girl in awe the first time she'd met her.

"You just want that?" Maggie questioned. "You can get the Poppy dress to, so she can change."

"No," Emmi shook her head. "Just Supergirl," Emmi answered. "Cos she is Kara and Kara loves Trolls like me."

Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance. "You know Kara is Supergirl?" Alex spoke quietly, remembering they were in a public place.

"Yes." Emmi sounded offended that Alex had thought otherwise.

Maggie chuckled. "How did you know?"

Emmi stared up at Maggie and Alex, giving them a 'like you need to ask' look. "Well, they've got the same face and hair and they talk the same," Emmi told them. Maggie and Alex both chuckling again. "But I know it's a secret." Emmi whispered as she put her index finger over her mouth.

"Yes, it is," Alex smiled down at her. "Well, she can be Poppy Troll Supergirl."

"Yup," Emmi smiled. "But can she get jammies?"

"Well everybody needs pyjamas." Maggie told her, Emmi moving down to the pyjamas section. She quickly picked a pair of purple plaid pyjamas, a blue and purple bath robe and matching blue and purple slippers.

"That's everything she needs." Emmi said, feeling satisfied with her choices.

"Here," Alex handed Emmi down two pairs of white panties. "What?" Alex questioned, seeing the look Maggie had given her. "Everybody needs panties." Alex said, her lips curling into a smirk as they walked over to the dressing area. They watched as Emmi dressed her Poppy Troll in the panties first before she put her in the Supergirl dress and boots. Emmi picked her back up looking proud as ever as she ran over and joined the queue to pay. Alex picked up the pyjamas and slippers that Emmi had left on the dressing table, joining her in the queue, Maggie coming up beside her. They walked forward and put everything up to be paid for, the woman scanning the items then putting them into the Build-A-Bear box. Alex handed the cash over to the woman before she handed the box down to Emmi.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Emmi jumped about again.

"Aww you are very welcome, sweet girl." Maggie smiled down at her as they left the store, walking out into the mall. Emmi immediately stopped walking and put the box down onto the ground and lifted out her Poppy Troll. Maggie picked up the box that still had the pyjamas and slippers in it as they walked through the mall, stopping outside another store.

"Hey Emmi, you want to have a look in here?" Alex questioned. Emmi looked into the store seeing bikes, trikes and scooters. Alex saw her little face lighting up as she looked from her to Maggie and back to her again.

"I can look?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure." Alex told her, and Emmi smiled as she walked into the shop, Alex and Maggie walking after her. Emmi looked down the row of bikes, paying close attention to an ice blue Frozen themed bike.

"You like that one?" Maggie questioned, and Emmi nodded, glancing up at her. "You want a bike?"

Emmi gasped in shock. "You and Miss Alex want to buy me one?"

"Sure we do." Maggie answered.

"But I got my Poppy." Emmi said, still cuddling her gift close to her.

"Well it's your birthday and we want to get you something nice." Alex told her.

"Uhm," Emmi scratched the side of her head as she looked around the shop. "Oh, maybe a scooter?" Emmi questioned, running around to the next aisle in the shop. She ran her hand over the purple scooter with pink wheels and handlebars. "I like this one."

"Well that one is cool." Maggie smiled.

"I'm really allowed to get it?" Emmi asked.

"Yeah sweetie," Alex told her. "Birthday's only come once a year, so you've got to make the most of them, don't you?"

Emmi gave a little shrug as Maggie put her hands onto her shoulders, giving them a little squeeze. "Look, there is a purple and pink helmet to match." Maggie pointed to the purple helmet with pink butterflies on it that was on display.

"My Ma and Pa would be very happy that I am with people as nice as you two," Emmi told them, Maggie and Alex both feeling their hearts flutter at her comment. "I'm very lucky."

"Aww sweetie," Alex bent down and pulled Emmi into hug. "Maggie and I are really lucky to have found you too," Alex told her, rubbing her back as she pulled back from the hug. "So, you want this scooter?" Alex questioned, and Emmi nodded, Maggie picking up a box from the shelf before she also took a helmet box. "Okay, we'll buy this then we'll take you to your next surprise."

Emmi gasped. "There's more?" Emmi couldn't believe it. She'd already had pancakes, got her Poppy Troll and now, she was getting a scooter.

"Yeah, we are going to have a fun day." Alex told her, Emmi smiling as she took Alex's hand, the pair of them walking after Maggie who was already on her way to the till to pay.

* * *

Maggie and Alex had taken Emmi to play some crazy golf. They were about half way round the course, the three of them really having a good time and bonding some more. Emmi was taking her shot, her little tongue sticking out her mouth as she was concentrating hard. She swung the putter back a little and hit the purple golf ball, it rolling across the ground, heading towards the windmill. The sails were coming around quickly, and Emmi held her breath as she had her hand on her chest, hoping the ball would roll through the hole and not be stopped by one of the sails. She gave cheer as did Alex and Maggie as it went through the hole, rolling through the windmill and coming out the other side, still rolling towards the hole, but stopping short. "Nice shot Emmi," Alex told her, Emmi grinning proudly as she ran across to her ball. "You'll get this one in for two." Alex was sure of it. She didn't have far to go. Again, Emmi's little tongue came out as she concentrated, before hitting the ball, it rolling in for two. She lifted her ball out of the hole before running back over to Alex and Maggie.

"This game is so much fun." Emmi told them, brushing her hair out of her face with her hand as a gentle spring breeze blew.

"It is fun, isn't it?" Alex questioned as she jotted down Emmi's score on the score card. Emmi nodded, watching as Maggie put her orange ball down at the start spot.

Maggie took her shot, cursing under her breath as it bounced back off the sail of the windmill. Alex and Emmi both gave a little chuckle of amusement as the ball came rolling all the way back to Maggie. She took another shot, again the ball rolling back as it hit against the sails. Ah c'mon." Maggie mumbled. She took a moment, watching as the sails turned around and around before she hit the ball again.

"Oooo," Emmi bit on her fingernails, watching anxiously as the ball rolled across the ground, and for the third time it smacked against the windmill sail. "Oh, poor Miss Maggie." Emmi said as Maggie looked around, hearing Alex laughing at her third failed attempt to get the ball through the hole.

"I don't like this stupid one." Maggie muttered before smacking the ball as hard as she could. It rolled down and bounced off the side of the small wall and flew over to the other side, technically Maggie making it passed the windmill but not in the correct way.

"Ah that's not allowed." Alex said as Maggie walked over and was about to take her shot.

"Oh you shut up," Maggie said. "I'm trailing away behind as it is," Maggie sighed, not getting much better than a 4 at every hole so far. She took her 5th shot, but the ball rolled around the hole and darted off to the left. "For goodness sake," Maggie mumbled as she hit the ball for the 6th time, it finally finding the hole. "Yes, finally," Maggie cheered, and Emmi giggled. "6." Maggie said, looking up at Alex.

"Well technically, you didn't go through the windmill." Alex said. Maggie scowled at her. She hated how competitive Alex got at times. It was just a fun game of crazy golf with Emmi.

"I got a shitty 6." Maggie told her.

Emmi gasped at the Maggie's choice of language. "Alright, alright. Don't get so wound up." Alex jotted own Maggie's score before putting the score card and little pencil into her back pocket and lined up her shot. The ball rolled down and got through the windmill first try, rolling all the way down and into the hole.

"Oh you jammy bitch." Maggie rolled her eyes as Emmi and Alex both cheered at her hole in one.

"Maggie, watch your language." Alex scolded her as she glanced over to Emmi. When Maggie was annoyed she got a bit of a potty mouth, but now they had Emmi, Maggie couldn't go around swearing in front of her.

"Sorry." Maggie cleared her throat as Emmi picked up Alex's blue ball from the hole before running over to the next one.

"It's your turn to go first." Emmi said, looking up to Maggie. This hole had a volcano at the end, lots of rocks dotted over the course to get there, the ball needing to go up the volcano to get into the hole. Maggie put her ball down and after a moment, she hit the ball, it rolling down, just making it through the first cluster of rocks, but it banged into the second one. She gave a little sigh but then looked bewildered as the ball shot to the left, dodging the next group of rocks before zig zagging passed the final group of rocks, before rolling up the volcano and landing in the hole.

"Emmi," Alex glanced at her, the little girl with a look of pure concentration on her face as she was still staring at the ball. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Uhm," Emmi looked down sheepishly. "Miss Maggie needed some help." Emmi said, justifying using her powers to move the ball down the course to the hole.

"Thanks sweet girl." Maggie gave a little laugh as she held her hand out, Emmi giving her a high 5.

Alex exhaled lightly. It wasn't like anyone had noticed what Emmi did and she was only using them to help Maggie out. "I know I shouldn't use them. I'm sorry." Emmi pouted sadly.

"It's okay," Alex told her. "For a little thing like that," Alex told her before jotting down Maggie's score. "Well done, babe. Your first hole in one," Alex smiled at her before she put the score card and pencil back in her back pocket. "Oh hey, that's not why you've been doing so well, is it?" Alex said, looking down to Emmi.

"No," Emmi gasped. "Miss Alex I wouldn't cheat."

"She's knows that," Maggie assured her. "She's just teasing, and she is jealous you helped me and not her." Maggie said, giving Alex a cheeky grin.

"But she doesn't need help," Emmi reasoned. "You did." Emmi said, and Maggie looked over as she heard Alex laughing at Emmi's honesty as she put her blue ball down onto the ground.

"Right, let's give this one a go." Alex said, preparing to take her shot, very much enjoying her day out for Emmi's birthday.

* * *

Alex had won the crazy golf. Emmi had come in second and unsurprisingly, Maggie was last. Maggie had said their next family day out would be ten pin bowling, because that was something Maggie was great at. After the crazy golf, they'd gone into the diner on the site for some ice-cream. Emmi had insisted on going to back to the car first though, because she wanted to bring her Poppy Troll for ice-cream. They were sitting at the booth by the window, looking out the playground that they had. Emmi's eyes widening as she was looking out it. The big wooden bridges, monkey bars, swings, poles, slides and much more calling out to her. "You want a go after the ice-cream?" Alex questioned.

"Oh yes please." Emmi nodded.

"We can for a bit," Alex told her. "We need to drive Maggie to work for two o'clock," Alex said. "Then we need to go to my work for little bit."

"Will Mr Winn be there?" Emmi sounded excited at the thought of seeing him.

"He will." Alex nodded as Maggie walked over with their tubs of ice-cream.

"Rocky road for Alex," Maggie pushed the tub across the table to her. "Very berry for me," Maggie said, putting the ice-cream at her spot. "And mint choc chip with sour gummy worms and chocolate sauce for the birthday girl." Maggie put Emmi's ice-cream in front of her, Emmi's eyes lighting up as she immediately reached for the spoon that was sticking out of it before tucking in.

"Miss Maggie," Emmi tapped her arm as she was sitting next to her. Maggie looked down to the little girl. "Did you know I didn't pee the bed last night?" Emmi told her.

"Yeah you told me this morning," Maggie smiled at her. Emmi's bad dreams were lessening, and it had been a few days since she'd peed the bed, something Alex was obviously happy with. She knew things would eventually settle, it was just a question of when. "That's really good."

"Yes," Emmi gave a curt nod. "Miss Alex has been leaving the side light on for me and it helps the bad dreams stay away," Emmi said. "She said when I get my own bedroom I can get a night light. I want to get one like a fish."

"Well I'm sure we can get you that," Maggie said, Emmi smiling as she once again nodded. Alex and Maggie were careful about promising things for the future, just in case Alex wasn't able to adopt her, but given the fact she'd been allowed to foster her and had been given temporary custody, they didn't see why the adoption wouldn't go through. It was just a waiting game. "You can have your room any way you want it."

"Miss Alex already told me that," Emmi informed Maggie. "I am thinking about it." They had put in an offer on the house and were currently waiting to hear back from the seller.

"Well that's good." Maggie smiled down at her.

Emmi smile before taking a spoonful of her ice-cream. "I wish you didn't have to work today. We are having so much fun."

"Ah we should have plenty days to have fun," Alex told her. "And hey, Kara and James are coming over tonight. Pizza, potstickers and possibly a birthday cake."

"Oooh," Emmi's eyes lit up. Alex wasn't sure if it was because of the pizza, potstickers, birthday cake, a mix of a couple of them or all of them. "Yummy."

"Oh you better leave me a bit of cake." Maggie said.

"We'll try." Emmi told her, with a cheeky look on her face, clearly not going to promise anything.

"With Emmi and Kara there good luck with that request." Alex murmured, Maggie glancing over at her, giving a little laugh before they continued to eat their ice-cream.

* * *

"Mr Winn, Mr Winn," Emmi let go of Alex's hand and ran across the DEO floor to him. "Miss Alex and Miss Maggie got me this for my birthday." Emmi held Poppy out in front of her for him to see.

"Wow, she is super cool." Winn gasped.

"Yeah," Emmi replied. "And I got IHOP for breakfast and I got a scooter and a butterfly helmet, and I got to play crazy golf and get ice-cream." Emmi was jumping around from foot to foot as she spoke to him, Alex coming up behind her.

"Wow," Winn gasped again. "You've had such a good birthday huh?" Winn said, Emmi nodding her head vigorously.

"Emmi you cool to stay with Winn so I can go see J'onn?" Alex said before glancing at Winn. "It's okay right?"

Emmi and Winn both nodded. Emmi liked helping Winn, at least for a little bit before she'd usually wander through to Alex's lab. "Oh yeah. Emmi is just the help I need to get these codes in on time," Winn said, Alex giving him a thankful smile. "C'mon kiddo." Winn lifted Emmi up onto his knee.

"What's this?" Emmi questioned, looking to the gift that was wrapped in pink unicorn paper on Winn's desk.

"Oh it's a present for the birthday girl." Winn told her, Alex smiling as she watched the scene. Winn was fantastic with Emmi.

"That's me." Emmi smiled.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday kiddo." Winn said, handing it down to her. Emmi looked around at Alex who was about to walk away, but she stayed, seeing Emmi was going to open her present. She put Poppy up on the desk before ripping into the gift.

"Oh Mr Winn," Emmi gasped as she pulled out the box. "Look, Miss Alex, it's a mermaid Barbie." Emmi shrieked, practically shaking with excitement as she showed Alex's the gift. It was a Barbie doll with brown hair, a lilac coloured bikini top and a purple mermaid tail.

"Well that's cool," Alex spoke enthusiastically. "What do you say to Winn?" Alex questioned.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Emmi turned her head and looked up at him with a smile.

"You are very welcome," Winn told her, Emmi pulling out a bag of sour gummy worms from the present. "Hope you are going to open them now and share them with me though." Winn teased.

"No." Emmi giggled.

"No?" Winn questioned, as he tickled Emmi's sides. "No? Did you say no?" Winn continued to tickle her as she giggled.

Alex smiled at the scene. "Right. I won't be long, Emmi." Alex told her before she walked away. Winn stopped the tickling and put her presents up on the side of the desk, next to Poppy.

"So, I need you to help me get all these codes into the computer. You think you can do that?" Winn asked her, and Emmi nodded her head. Winn glanced at the sheet of paper next to him, and started reading it out, Emmi typing in the numbers as he spoke.

* * *

 **Reviews/feedback always appreciated. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Alex walked into J'onn's office. "Alex," J'onn smiled at her. "How was Emmi's birthday outing?" J'onn wondered.

"Great," Alex smiled. "She's seems to have had a blast."

"Well I'm sure she did," J'onn smiled. "This is a little gift I got for her." J'onn said as he pointed to the wrapped-up gift sitting on the desk.

"Aw thanks J'onn." Alex smiled at him. Everyone had been so welcoming of Emmi into their lives.

"No problem. She's a lovely little girl," J'onn smiled. "You heard back from the agency yet?"

Alex shook her head, a puff of air escaping her lips. "I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing," Alex exhaled. "I know it's not been that long, but we are forming an attachment. Maggie too, and…." Alex trailed off.

"Well they've given you temporary custody," J'onn told her. "It's most likely they wouldn't have done that if you're not going to be granted the adoption."

Alex twisted her lip. "Maybe. I hope so."

"So," J'onn rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm, I just wanted to let you know first that we are moving Henshaw and Jeremiah out to the desert hold tomorrow. They uhm, they're ready for them over there now." J'onn spoke tentatively. He knew Jeremiah was a hard topic for Alex.

"That's not really anything I care about." Alex murmured, looking away from J'onn.

"Alex, he's your fath -"

"No," Alex shook her head. "He is reason that little girl down there doesn't have her parents with her anymore," Alex raised her voice, J'onn hearing anger in her tone. "What do I say when she asks me about her parents' death when she is older?" Alex questioned. "How do I begin to tell that it was my Dad who orphaned her?"

"I uh," J'onn rubbed the back of his head, struggling to come up with an answer to that. "I'm sure she won't hold that against you."

Alex shook her head. "I hate what he has done. But at the same time, I….if it hadn't happened she wouldn't be in my life right now and I…." Alex trailed off, looking downwards. She bit her lip as she closed her eyes, trying to push away tears that wanted to fall. "Anyways," Alex cleared her throat. "Is that all you wanted me in for?" Alex questioned, looking back up to J'onn.

J'onn exhaled lightly. He felt Alex needed to talk more about this, but he didn't want to push at her, so he let it go. "There's some stuff I want you to look at in your lab," J'onn told her. "A dart hit Supergirl and while it didn't injury her badly, she felt it. She said it stung. Like some sort of acid or something and it weakened her. Stopped her from capturing the guy she was fighting."

Alex widened her eyes. "Where is she? Is she okay? Why did no one call me sooner?" Alex's heart started to beat faster with worry for her sister.

"She's okay. She's been patched up by Dr Walker and she's at her full strength," J'onn assured her. "But the alien slash metahuman did get away and we don't want her to get hurt again the next time they meet."

"Right," Alex gave a little nod, picking up the gift J'onn had gotten Emmi. "Well I best go get to work then." Alex said, leaving his office and heading down to her lab, hoping she'd work out what was in the dart and be able to get something to give to Kara to stop it from affecting her.

* * *

Kara and James were at Alex's apartment, having a birthday dinner with Alex and Emmi. "It's a shame Maggie had to work," Kara noted. "Could she not get the day off?"

"Well, she had it off, but two officers are out sick, so they had to call her in," Alex said. "But they said she could come in for the afternoon shift, so we had time to do stuff with Emmi this morning," Alex said. "But it worked out anyways because J'onn called me in too."

"I suppose he did," Kara murmured reaching for a potsticker. "How did the research go?"

Alex sighed. It wasn't going great so far. "Uh, let's not talk about work tonight."

"Okay, fair enough," Kara answered before looking across to Emmi. "You have a fun birthday?"

"Oh yes," Emmi nodded. She'd already shown them her scooter and Poppy Troll, Kara loving the Supergirl outfit she was in. "But Miss Maggie got angry because she was bad at the crazy golf."

"Can just imagine that." James laughed before taking a drink of his beer.

"But I helped her with my telekinesis," Emmi gave a cheeky sounding giggle. "But she was still last."

"Well I suppose getting beat by a 4-year-old could make you a little annoyed." James murmured.

"Mr James," Emmi glared at him. "I'm 5 now." Emmi told him.

"Sorry, you are," James said. "How does it feel to be 5?"

Emmi shrugged. "It's the same," Emmi told him. "But I get to start Kindergarten after the summer," Emmi sounded excited about school which put Alex at ease. "I might be going to pre-school but it's not long till the summer holidays anyways." Emmi said. Alex twisted her lip as she looked down at Emmi. She hadn't gone to pre-school when she was with her parents. Her mum had stayed at home with her, and Alex wanted to make sure she could socialise with other kids, so wanted to get her used to being around them, before starting school. Emmi's mother had obviously been teaching her things as she could write, she could do a bit of reading and she was generally quite a bright child, but Alex wanted to get her around children her own age. It wasn't good for her to be with adults all the time.

"Ah well but it'll be fun to go play with other kids for a bit, no?" James said.

Emmi gave a little shrug. "I just like being with Miss Alex and Miss Maggie and Mr Winn and Miss Kara," Emmi answered. "And you….well, you are tall, Mr James."

"Thank you for the compliment, Emmi," James held back laughter, even though he heard it from Kara and Alex. "But I hope that's not all I'm good for."

"Maybe Kara is the one who should be answering that question." Alex murmured, her eyebrows raising as she glanced at her sister, who'd gone a little red in the face.

"Behave, Alex," James said. Alex smirking as she took a drink of her water before reaching for another bit pizza. "We are in the company of a little one."

"Hey," Emmi scowled at him. "I'm 5 now. That's not little." Emmi looked less than impressed at being called little. She kept scowling at him as she reached forward and grabbed a couple of potstickers.

"Sorry, you are right. 5 is a very big girl," James corrected himself. Emmi gave a little smile as she started eating her potstickers. "So," James cleared his throat, looking across the table to Alex. "You still not heard about the house?"

Alex shook her head as she swallowed a mouthful of food. "I don't know what's taking them so long to be honest. You either think the offer is enough or not," Alex sighed. "And you know, we basically offered the asking price. We didn't go that much below."

"Well you have to find out sometime," Kara said. "They'll be wanting to move out into their new home so…" Kara trailed off. "Besides moving isn't fun. Think of all the stuff you have to move and then unpack again." Kara screwed her face up a little.

"Well it's a good job my sister and her boyfriend are so helpful, isn't it?" Alex said, a little smirk appearing on her face.

"I guess it is," Kara told her. "Hey, is Maggie moving in right away?" Kara wasn't sure so thought she'd ask. She knew things were going great with them again but wondered if they were going to take that step at this moment.

Alex shook her head. "We are going to wait a few months," Alex told her sister. She glanced at Emmi who was too busy eating her pizza and potstickers to be paying attention to the conversation. "I'm sure she'll sleepover sometimes, but she'll come and go till it's the right time."

"That's probably best," James said. "One change at a time is enough." James reached for his beer and took a drink. They were still adjusting to life with Emmi, so waiting to make another change was probably the right thing to do.

"Yeah it is." Alex answered, looking down at Emmi again, a smile on her face as she ran her hand over Emmi's head. Her smile grew larger. She couldn't wait to see what life with Maggie and Emmi would bring her, but she knew taking things one step at a time was the right thing to do.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were walking hand in hand through the park, Emmi a little bit in front on her scooter. They'd had a call that morning to say that their offer on the house had been accepted and that they be able to move in in a week's time. "I love how things are all working out for us," Maggie smiled, watching Emmi. "I mean, don't get me wrong, if someone told me a few months ago that I'd be back in National City, back together with you, adopting a sweet girl, and getting a house I'd had laughed in their face," Maggie said. "But this, Alex," Maggie exhaled as she looked up to her girlfriend. "It's all I want."

Alex smiled down at her. "Well I'm very glad about that," Alex replied. "It's all I want too," Alex told her. "I guess, if you are patient enough you'll get what you want in life," Alex said, and Maggie smiled, her dimples on full display. "Although, we do need to get the call from the agency before we can saw we've got all we wanted."

Maggie pursed her lips as she stopped walking. Alex also stopped and turned around to look at her, a questioning look on her face. "Alex, you'll get the call." Maggie told her, some confidence showing in her tone.

Alex twisted her lip. "What if it's not the call we wanted?" Alex questioned. "What if….what if my drinking is going to stop us from getting her?"

"Alex, no," Maggie shook her head. "Don't start doing this. If the drinking was going to be a problem they never would have let you foster her," Maggie assured her, rubbing her arm comfortingly as she spoke. "You've had several evaluations and visits from them, they spoke to your sponsor and the woman in charge of the AA meeting, they've watched you with Emmi," Maggie listed. She turned her head to the side, seeing Emmi had also stopped, her scooter lying on the ground as she was patting a little dog that had ran up to her. "You light up around that sweet girl," Maggie told her. "And since she has been in your life have you thought once about alcohol?" Maggie questioned. Alex pursed her lips, shaking her head as she watched Emmi pat the dog. "She's good for you, Alex," Maggie told her, still rubbing her arm. "And she is going to be a Danvers," Maggie told her. "And by the looks of it she is going to ask us for a puppy soon," Maggie noted, and Alex stifled a laugh, the pair of them watching Emmi who was still patting the dog, the owner standing close by, seemingly happy enough to let Emmi pat the dog for a while. "Let's see what she makes for the name Gertrude, huh?"

"She will love it because Miss Alex does," Alex said, Maggie giving a little laugh. Alex had told her numerous times she didn't need to put Miss or Mr in front of everyone's names, but Emmi still continued to do it, for now at least. And although Alex told her not to do it, she did find it kinda cute. "I know it's not been long but I just….I don't like the thought that any day someone can come and take her away," Alex looked back to Maggie. "I just want to put my mind at ease. To know for sure that she is my daughter."

"I know," Maggie told her. "But adoption doesn't just happen overnight. It can take months, sometimes even years," Maggie told her. "The main thing to focus on right now is that she is under your care," Maggie said. "She was brought into your life for a reason, Alex. She's not going to get taken out of it again."

Alex took a deep breath, giving the littlest of nods before looking back to Emmi, who was still patting the dog. "C'mon, we need to let this man get his dog back," Alex said, Maggie stifling a laugh as they linked hands again, before walking to catch up with Emmi and to let the man continue with taking his dog for a walk. "Emmi," Alex looked down to her. "You think you've patted the doggy enough?"

Emmi looked up at Alex, her eyebrows furrowing, showing annoyance. "Well I like doggies."

"Well still, this man will be wanting to continue his walk." Alex told her.

"Okay. Bye-bye Mr Doggy," Emmi gave it one more pat as the man smiled at Alex and Maggie, before walking away, whistling for the dog, who ran after him. "When we get the big house with the big back yard can we get a doggy?" Emmi wondered, picking her scooter up and getting on it, moving slowly so she could talk with Maggie and Alex.

"That's always been our plan sweet girl," Maggie told her, Emmi giving a little cheer. "What kind of dogs do you like?"

"All kinds," Emmi answered. "I love all the animals. But water ones are the best," Emmi told them. "But I want any kind of dog."

"Well we'll get one one day," Maggie told her. "What do you think of the name Gertrude?"

"Uhm….it's funny for a dog." Emmi answered, Maggie looking to Alex with a smirk.

"Well that's what Alex wants to call her." Maggie said, and Emmi stopped her scooter, causing Alex and Maggie to stop walking, and look down at Emmi.

"Miss Alex," Emmi glared at her. "We can find a better name." Emmi told her.

"We'll see about that," Alex said, before she started walking again. "C'mon." Alex gestured for Maggie and Emmi to move as well, the three of them continuing their little family walk through the park together.

* * *

Emmi was spending a few hours with Kara and James, allowing Maggie and Alex to have some alone time together. They were at Maggie's apartment, and were watching the ice-hockey on the TV. Maggie was wearing her oversized National City Jets hockey jersey, and she'd put the little mascot teddy on the coffee table in amongst the pizza boxes and empty coke and red bull cans. "Yes, yes, go…." Maggie was excited as she shouted at the screen, Alex watching her in amusement. "Go…ah what the hell, Delgado," Maggie threw her hands out in frustration. "That was an open shot. How could he miss?" Maggie glanced around at Alex, seeking an answer.

Alex shrugged. "Well he does play for National City," Alex murmured. "We're not known to do well."

Maggie shook her head. "The goalie was on the floor. It was open. I….Emmi could have made that shot." Maggie sighed, slapping her hand down on the arm of the couch.

"Chill out," Alex told her. "They've still got like a period and a half to go," Alex reminded her. "There's still time."

Maggie frowned. "They never have enough time."

"They're winning." Alex sounded surprised as she spoke. It wasn't often they could say National City were winning.

"Not by enough," Maggie sighed. The score was currently 1-0 to National City. "We need another couple of goals," Maggie said. "Aw c'mon." Maggie sounded frustrated as she watched National City miss another chance at scoring.

"Aw don't get yourself so worked up," Alex leaned in and kissed Maggie's cheek softly. "You just need to relax." Alex kissed her cheek again. And again. Then once more.

"Alex," Maggie shrugged away, Alex pouting at the loss of contact. "I'm watching the game."

"Well I'm just saying we have time to ourselves," Alex leaned forward again and moved Maggie's hair out of the way, this time kissing her neck. "And there is a very comfortable bed in the next room." Alex kissed her neck again. Then again.

Maggie gave a frustrated sounding sigh. "We can go to that comfy bed after the hockey," Maggie told her, her gaze still fixed on the game. "We've waited like a month. I'm sure we can manage another…..like…..30 minutes." Maggie said, Alex giving a sad pout, but Maggie didn't notice because she wouldn't take her gaze off the TV.

"Sure, because they'll end up getting beat and you'll go into a foul mood and the last thing you'll want to do is come to bed with me." Alex muttered as she sat back on the couch, her eyes going back onto the game.

"If they do end up getting beat then going to bed with you would definitely cheer me up," Maggie said, finally looking around to her. "Just half an hour of game play left," Maggie told her. "Then I promise I am all yours," Maggie raised her eyebrows before she softly kissed Alex's lips. Alex smiled into the kissed letting it deepen. Maggie pulled back quickly as she heard the TV. Delgado had scored a goal. "Yes, c'mon," Maggie clapped her hands together, her gaze now firmly locked back onto the TV. "Ah babe we are going to be doing some celebrating." Maggie slapped Alex's thigh a few times before letting her hand rest there, her eyes remaining glued to the ice-hockey match.

* * *

Alex checked the time on her phone, giving a little sigh. "Man, I gotta go home." Alex put her phone back on the bedside table before looking downwards. Maggie's head was resting in the crook of her neck, her arm draped over Alex's stomach.

"Really?" Maggie murmured against Alex. "Because I think you could stay a little bit longer." Maggie looked up at her, smiling suggestively.

"I told Emmi I'd be back by now." Alex informed her.

"Well, one, shouldn't she be sleeping by now? And two, she needs to learn to be away from you and three, your naked girlfriend is half lying on you. You really want to leave?" Maggie said. They obviously very much enjoyed their time reconnecting intimately and Maggie wouldn't be complaining if they were to continue.

"I mean, I don't particularly want too, but…." Alex trailed off. "I gotta go home sometime, so," Alex shrugged as she started playing with Maggie's hair. "And pretty soon I'll be in the new house and Emmi will hopefully sleep in her own room, allowing you to sleepover."

"Mmm, I can't wait to sleepover at the new house." Maggie liked the sound of that.

"Speaking of the new house," Alex said, still running her hand through Maggie's hair. "We need to start thinking about how we want to decorate," Alex told her. "The kitchen is lovely and doesn't need any work done to it, but the living room is a bit dated and then there's all the bedrooms."

"Well," Maggie pursed her lips, her fingers gently tracing over Alex's stomach as she spoke. "Emmi's room should probably be our priority," Maggie said. "Then we can do our room and the living room, but the other bedrooms aren't too much of a worry right now," Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod, like she agreed. "I mean, there's no point in changing one of the rooms, just to change it again so we have a nursery for baby Danvers," Maggie told her. "We can do up one of them as a nice room for Eliza though," Maggie said. "I have a feeling your Mum will be visiting more now Emmi is around."

"Yeah, I bet so," Alex said. "And baby Danvers, huh?" Alex questioned. "We're still going for that?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Maggie answered. "You want to have a baby," Maggie said. "And I told you that I am all in. With Emmi and your child," Maggie sat up in the bed, looking down to Alex. "Besides, it would be nice for Emmi to be a big sister, right?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled as she also sat up.

"I'm not saying I want you to go get pregnant tomorrow, but, you know," Maggie pursed her lips. "One day, after you ask me to marry you and we have the wedding, then comes baby Danvers." Maggie said, her lips curling into a grin, showing off those dimples.

"I have to ask you?" Alex questioned.

"Oh yeah," Maggie nodded. "And I'm expecting you to go all out. Down on bended knee, the roses, the candles, romantic music, chocolate covered strawberries, sunset on the beach…." Maggie trailed off.

"Yeah right, you'd hate that kind of proposal," Alex told her. "You're more like wings and beer while watching the ice-hockey at a sports bar and me being like, hey babe, let's get hitched." Alex said, and Maggie gave a little laugh.

"Excuse me, but I can do romantic." Maggie told her.

"Then maybe you should go all out and give me a romantic proposal." Alex gave a cheeky grin.

"Hmmm, maybe." Maggie murmured before leaning in and placing a kiss on Alex's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as Maggie wrapped her arms around her, lightly caressing her back.

"Mmm I really gotta go home." Alex mumbled.

"Yeah. 5 minutes." Maggie spoke quietly as she pushed Alex back down to lying on the bed, the kiss only becoming more passionate.

* * *

 **As always, thank you for leaving reviews. They are appreciated. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey," Kara – dressed as Supergirl – walked into Alex's lab. "Aww, no Emmi today?" Kara questioned. "Or is she off helping Mr Winn?" Kara leaned herself against the desk.

"She is with Maggie," Alex told her. "She's not working so they're having some bonding time." Alex said, Kara watching her as she poured a green liquid into the cup.

"What is that?" Kara questioned.

"Little drink for you," Alex said, handing it out to Kara, Kara screwing her face up, her head shaking as she never took the cup from her sister. "This will stop from whatever was in that dart affecting you, so you can catch and bring the guy in."

"I'm not drinking that." Kara shook her head.

"Well it's not like I can give you it through a needle, is it?" Alex questioned. "How did they even get the dart to puncture you?" Alex wondered. "And I'm a little offended that you don't trust me." Alex sighed as she stood up from the stool, once again handing the cup to her sister.

Kara exhaled taking the cup into her hand. "Of course I trust you," Kara murmured before drinking the liquid down. "Mmm, tastes like apples," Kara licked her lips as she put the cup down on the desk. "So," Kara cleared her throat as Alex walked over to what looked like a fridge and opened it up, taking out a little Petri dish with a slide on it, before walking back over to the desk, placing it under the microscope as she took a seat on the stool again. "James said his Mum and Stepdad were thinking about coming to town."

"Didn't he just go out to Metropolis to see them?" Alex said, looking up at her sister.

"Mmm," Kara nodded. "But they were a little disappointed I wasn't there," Kara told her sister. "James and I had only been together a couple of weeks at that point, it was a bit early to meet the parents. Still is now." Kara widened her eyes, alarmed at the thought.

"Yeah but you two have been friends for years," Alex told her. "Okay so now you are more than friends, but." Alex gave a little shrug.

"But what?" Kara questioned. "It didn't exactly go well when I met Mon-El's parents, did it?" Kara sighed, looking downwards as she played with her hands.

"No," Alex answered. "But James' parents aren't crazy alien royalty who want to take over Earth." Alex said, and Kara gave a little laugh.

"Well how did you do meeting parents?" Kara wondered.

Alex shrugged. "For the very brief moment I met Maggie's father it didn't really seem like he wanted to get to know me," Alex said, Kara biting her lip. "And before that…." Alex rubbed the back of her head. "I don't really remember being with anyone long enough to meet the parents."

"And you were with people longer than a month," Kara noted before she sighed. "Why so soon?"

Alex shrugged. "He obviously speaks highly of you," Alex said. "And it's not like he's asking you to marry him and have his babies tomorrow," Alex told her. "It would be dinner or whatever with his parents."

"I don't really think he wants them to come either to be honest," Kara said. "I guess if they do come I can't really say no, can I?"

Alex gave a little shrug, looking past Kara as J'onn appeared at the door of her lab. "Kara, the dart shot terrorist is back," J'onn told her. "He's at the port," J'onn said before looking to Alex. "Did you come up with something?"

Alex nodded. "It's all been given to her. She should be all good," Alex said, before looking back to her sister. "Go stop the asshole." Alex told her, Kara giving a little nod as she walked away, hoping this time she could stop him.

* * *

Alex stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall, before knocking on the door then letting herself in. "Hey," She looked over as she saw Maggie and Emmi in the kitchen. "Mmm, something smells good." Alex actually smelt the baking in the hallway.

"We are making peanut butter brownies." Emmi grinned up at Alex, chocolate all around her mouth as she was licking a spoon clean.

"And you are getting to lick the bowl, are you?" Alex said, and Emmi nodded as Alex threw her jacket over the back of the couch before walking into Maggie's kitchen.

"Hey, you," Alex smiled as she pulled Maggie into her, her hands on her hips. She leaned down as Maggie tiptoed up, the pair meeting in a kiss. "You have a fun day?" Alex questioned, pulling back from the embrace and looking into Maggie's captivating eyes before she brushed her hand over Maggie's forehead. "You've got a little flour on your brow."

"Thanks," Maggie smiled, looking up into Alex's eyes. "And yeah, it was fun. We went out on her scooter and played on the swings then we had some lunch at BurgerFuel then did some grocery shopping and she said she wanted to bake, so here we are baking." Maggie said, glancing down to the oven where the brownies were still cooking.

"Sounds fun." Alex pulled away from Maggie, sticking her finger into the bowl Emmi was still scraping parts of the mixture from and scooped some up for herself, licking it from her finger before going in for more.

"Don't you start as well," Maggie said, taking the bowl away from them and grabbing the spoon from Emmi's grasp. "There is raw egg in that."

"Oh it's fine," Alex rolled her eyes at her girlfriend as Emmi glared at her, clearly not impressed with the spoon and bowl being taken away from her. Alex instead saw the spoon that had been used to measure out the peanut butter was still sitting on the breakfast bar, so she picked that up and put it into her mouth instead.

"Oh please. Everybody licks the spoon when they are baking," Alex said as Maggie walked over to the sink, going to wash the dishes. "Right, Em?" Alex looked to Emmi who was nodding her head. "Two against one. Afraid you are outnumbered babe," Alex teased as she walked over to the sink and let the spoon fall into it as the water was running, Maggie squeezing in some washing up liquid. "Help take some stuff over to Maggie." Alex said, looking back to Emmi. Emmi picked up another bowl and the top of the scales before she jumped off the breakfast bar and walked over to Maggie, leaving them up on the side of the sink.

"Thanks, sweet girl." Maggie said, Emmi grinning at the special nickname Maggie had for her, as Alex came back over, placing the last couple of items on the side.

"I'm going to watch the brownies." Emmi said, running over to the oven and sitting down in front of it, watching as the brownies cooked. Alex grabbed the dishtowel and started to dry the items Maggie had already washed.

"How was work?" Maggie questioned. "You manage to find something to help Kara?"

"Like you need to ask." Alex replied, a cocky grin on her face as she looked around to Maggie.

"Careful now, you might not fit your head out the door on the way out." Maggie teased.

Alex gasped as she smacked Maggie's bum with the dishtowel. "No need." Alex frowned as Maggie shrieked as the dishtowel struck her.

"Sorry, of course you'd find something," Maggie said. "Did Kara manage to capture him this time?"

Alex nodded. "He is currently loving life at Chateau HC711 in the land of the DEO," Alex joked, and Maggie gave a little laugh, putting the mixing bowl she had washed on the rack, Alex immediately picking it up to dry as Maggie continued with the dishes. Maggie turned around and looked at Emmi - who was still sitting watching the brownies in the oven - thinking that maybe they shouldn't talk so loudly about locking up aliens, given that she was one. Alex noticed the look on Maggie's face, knowing what she was thinking. "Ah it's fine," Alex told her. "She knows that it's only the bad aliens we lock away," Alex explained, Maggie giving a little nod. "Besides, I think she is too busy dreaming about eating those brownies to be paying attention to a word we are saying."

Maggie watched Emmi for a moment, her eyes fixed on the oven. "Seem so," Maggie murmured. "Well if she is pre-occupied with the brownies it means I get to give my love another kiss," Maggie raised her eyebrows as she wrapped her arms around Alex, leaning up on her tip toes as she placed a kiss on Alex's lip. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she wrapped her arms around Maggie, letting them rest on her back as their bodies pressed together. "Mmm." Maggie pulled back for a moment, before their lips met again.

They pulled back as the heard Emmi giving a little giggle. "You's are so cute." Emmi said, Alex and Maggie looking down to her, both of them looking amused by her comment.

"Oh yeah?" Alex questioned.

Emmi nodded as she walked closer to them. "Yes. It's nice when you kiss because it means you are happy."

"Hmm," Maggie nodded. "We are very, very happy."

Emmi smiled. "Will you two should get married if you like kissing so much."

Alex and Maggie both gave a little laugh. "We will get married one day, sweetie." Alex told her, Emmi widening her eyes at the news.

"Can I come to the wedding?" Emmi asked.

"Of course you can." Maggie answered.

"You can even be in the wedding." Alex told her, Emmi gasping before she kept her mouth open in a wide 'O' shape.

"Really?" Emmi questioned. "I've never been in a wedding before," Emmi said. "I've not even been to a wedding," Emmi told them. "Oh, it'll be so much good fun," Emmi gave a little jump as she clapped her hands together. "I can't wait till the day." Emmi told them, before running forward and wrapping one arm around each of the women, cuddling against the both of them. Alex and Maggie smiled at each other before looking down to Emmi, both of them bringing a hand onto her back, returning the hug she was giving them.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were sitting on the couch, Emmi lying across them, her head on Alex's knee as her legs were over Maggie's legs. Alex was running her hand through Emmi's hair; the little girl having fallen asleep as they were watching Finding Nemo. She was hugging her Poppy Troll close to her, Alex looking down to her, smiling softly. "I should probably get her home." Alex said. They'd had dinner and some of the brownies for dessert then had watched Trolls, before Emmi begged for a second movie. Despite Maggie and Alex both telling her that she'd fall asleep, she insisted she wouldn't and they couldn't resist when she gave them her puppy dog eyes, but not even 20 minutes in, she had proved Maggie and Alex right, and had fallen asleep.

"You could always put her in my bed," Maggie suggested, looking around to Alex. "You can go in with her and I'll stay on the couch for the night," Maggie told her. "Or we could all squeeze into my bed." Maggie shrugged.

"It's just different for her," Alex answered. "What if she wakes up when I'm still in here with you and she gets scared." Alex looked unsure.

"It's not like she hasn't seen my room before," Maggie shrugged. "It lets us hang out a little longer too," Maggie said. "You know, more of that kissing that makes us happy," Maggie grinned. "And we could catch up on Grey's Anatomy." Maggie said.

"Uhm, I want to know if Marlin and Dory find Nemo." Alex said as she pointed to the TV and Maggie chuckled.

"You know fine well they do," Maggie told her, it not the first time Emmi had made them watch Finding Nemo. This was her current favourite after Trolls. "C'mon, Alex. We can still have us time, even when she is around." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod as she twisted her lip.

"I'll take her to bed then," Alex said as she lifted Emmi up as she stood up from the couch. She walked down the hall and into Maggie's bedroom, struggling for a moment before getting a grip of the bed cover while Emmi was still in her arms. She managed to pull it back and she lay Emmi down in the middle of the bed, before bringing the covers up over her. She smiled lightly, feeling her heart glow as she stared at the sleeping girl for a moment. She put the side light on for her, before looking back to her for a moment, Emmi fast asleep as she hugged Poppy close. She smiled again, before she walked out of the room, leaving the door open for her. She walked back down the hall and saw Maggie had already switched off Finding Nemo and had an episode of Grey's Anatomy ready to start. "Seriously?" Alex pouted as she pointed to the TV before she broke into a chuckle, sitting herself back down on the couch, cuddling into her girlfriend.

"Trust me, you'll like this better," Maggie told her, wrapping her arm around her. "Plus, there are hot doctors."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah but Dr Torres left."

"You had her a lot longer than I had Lexie Grey." Maggie retorted.

"Oh Lexie," Alex put her hand on her heart. "Still not over that."

"Never will be," Maggie exhaled lightly. "So as long as Arizona doesn't leave, I'll be fine," Maggie said, and Alex nodded, like she agreed. "Actually, do you want a drink or snack before this starts?" Maggie said, lightly tapping on Alex. Alex sat herself up from leaning on Maggie, letting her stand up from the couch.

"Just a water is fine, thanks." Alex answered as Maggie walked over to the kitchen. She got Alex a glass of water before opening the fridge, getting herself a beer before walking back to the couch. Alex took the glass of water and smiled up at her, her eyes glancing at her beer. Maggie was getting more comfortable drinking around Alex, although she still didn't do it that often at the moment. Maggie sat back down next to Alex, this time it Maggie who leaned herself against Alex's shoulder. She twisted the cap off the beer and threw it down onto the coffee table reaching for the remote and hitting play, the couple sitting together to watch Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Emmi had slept the whole night and hadn't had an accident. Maggie had already left for work and Alex was in the kitchen, making some breakfast when Emmi came through, Poppy in one hand and she rubbed her bedhead with the other. "Morning sweetie." Alex smiled down at Emmi.

"We are still in Miss Maggie's place." Emmi looked a little confused as she climbed up onto the stool at the breakfast bar, lying Poppy up onto it.

"Yeah, we are. You fell asleep, so we stayed over." Alex said. She was wearing a pair of Maggie's sleep shorts and an NCPD t-shirt. Emmi looked Alex up and down, scrunching her face up a little.

"So then where is Miss Maggie?" Emmi wondered, looking around like she was looking for her.

"She's gone to work already." Alex told her as she buttered her toast, before taking the scrambled egg from the pan and putting it over the top.

"And she left us in her apartment?" Emmi sounded shocked.

"Yes," Alex gave a little laugh as she put her breakfast on the breakfast bar next to her already made coffee. "You want some breakfast?"

"Apple juice and uhm….a brownie." Emmi requested.

"You can't have a brownie for breakfast," Alex told her, grabbing a glass before walking over to the fridge and opening it up. "Maggie only has orange juice." Alex said, looking around to Emmi.

Emmi frowned. "Okay, it'll do." Emmi sighed because she preferred apple. Alex poured her a glass before putting it down in front of her, Emmi immediately taking a drink.

"So, cereal or toast and egg?" Alex asked.

"Uhm…." Emmi scratched the side of her head. "A brownie." Emmi grinned at her as she batted her eyelashes at her.

"No," Alex shook her head. "You can get a brownie later, but you have to have something proper first." Alex said.

"Okay, can I have egg and toast like you?" Emmi requested.

"You can have that one," Alex pointed to the breakfast she'd just made herself. "I'll make another." Alex told her. Emmi pulled the plate closer to her before grabbing the knife and fork. She reached out and picked up the Tabasco sauce, Alex watching her as she put some on her eggs, just like she and Maggie did. She gave a little smile before going back over to the fridge and took out the eggs and milk, going to make some more scrambled eggs for her breakfast, since Emmi had stolen hers.

* * *

 **I feel like bringing this fic to an end, so there will only be a couple more chapters. Its purpose was to get Sanvers back together, which it clearly has! But I love writing Sanvers, so I want to do sequel for Alex, Maggie, Emmi and (possible) future baby Danvers, but I'd need to get some more idea's storyline wise first. Let me know if you'd be interested because I'd love to write more for you guys, and if you have any suggestions/ideas feel free to share, it would help me out, haha!**


	27. Chapter 27

Alex, Maggie and Emmi were at a furniture store, getting some furniture for Emmi's bedroom. The wardrobe was built into the wall, but they needed to get her some drawers for her clothes, a bedside table and of course, Emmi needed a bed. She was a little in front of Alex and Maggie, holding Poppy Troll, the teddy coming almost everywhere with Emmi right now. "You want bunk beds or just a single bed, Em?"

"Uhm…" Emmi scratched the side of her head as she thought about it.

"You think letting her get bunk beds is a good idea?" Maggie questioned. Alex gave her girlfriend a confused look. "She's always jumping off the breakfast bar and leaps over the couch," Maggie sounded a little worried at the idea. "There's no way she'll use the ladders."

Alex chucked, knowing Maggie was right. Emmi would most like jump from the top bed. "Well, she always lands her jumps," Alex shrugged as she rubbed the back of her head. "She's going to be a kid. All kids jump of stuff at one point," Alex said. "She can actually control herself better, I'd imagine. You know, nice soft glide and landing." Alex spoke quietly.

"I suppose," Maggie said. "So, what will it be?" Maggie looked down to Emmi.

"Can I get a big bed like Miss Alex's?" Emmi questioned.

"That's an awfully big bed for just one small child." Alex said, Emmi scrunching her face up as she looked up at Alex.

"You'd get lost in it." Maggie joked, and Emmi giggled as she stopped at one of the single beds on display and climbed up onto it, testing it out.

"Can I jump on it?" Emmi questioned, going to stand up on the bed.

Both of them shook their head as Alex answered. "No."

Emmi sighed as she jumped down from the bed and ran over to another one on display. She ran her hand over the brown mahogany bed frame as Alex and Maggie caught up with her. "This one is nice." Alex said, Emmi leaning back into her, Alex bringing her hand down onto her shoulder.

"And they've got a matching bedside table and chest of drawers," Maggie said, looking around the display. "Oh, and an ottoman." Maggie noticed.

"An otto what?" Emmi turned to look up at her.

"An ottoman," Maggie answered. "You can put some clothes in it or use for storage. Like a toy box or something." Maggie told her.

Emmi opened her mouth in an 'O' shape but didn't answer. She turned back around and put Poppy on top of the bed, taking a few steps backwards, looking around the whole makeshift room. "Hmmm," Emmi scratched the side of her head before giving a little nod. "Yes. I want these ones please." Emmi said, looking between Alex and Maggie.

"Yeah?" Alex glanced at Emmi, who was nodding her head then walked over to the chest of drawers and picked up the price card, seeing how much it would be for the bed, drawers, bedside table and ottoman, not adding in a wardrobe as it wasn't needed. "It's definitely doable sweetie." Alex said as Maggie walked over to her, Alex turning the price card slightly, so Maggie could also read it.

"Do I get to pick new bed covers?" Emmi wondered.

"Yeah," Maggie told her, watching as Alex walked off to find a sales person so they could order the furniture. "You can pick a couple of them, huh?"

"A trolls one and a fishy one," Emmi said, it seeming that she'd already made her mind up on that. "Oh Miss Maggie," Emmi gasped as she picked up Poppy from the bed before she ran over to her. "Will I get to take Bubbles to the new house?" Emmi looked a little worried that she'd need to leave her fish behind.

"Of course you will." Maggie told her, Emmi looking a little relieved at her answer.

"And we'll get the puppy when we get to the new house?" Emmi wondered.

"One day," Maggie answered. "But we gotta work together and make sure Alex doesn't name her Gertrude okay?" Maggie said, and Emmi gave a little giggle and she nodded her head, her hand slipping into Maggie's as they walked over to the desk where Alex and the salesman were sitting, placing the order.

* * *

Kara had taken Emmi out for a few hours. They'd been to the park and now they were at the Frozen Yoghurt shop, Emmi having piled her yoghurt high with sour gummies, chocolate chips, and chocolate sauce. "Where do you come from?" Emmi wondered, staring at her from across the table.

"Uhm," Kara looked around the place. It was pretty quiet, but she made the conscious choice to speak quietly. "I'm from Krypton."

Emmi scrunched her face up. "Pa said it was destroyed years and years ago."

"It was," Kara nodded. "But my parents put me on a ship to Earth before it was destroyed." Kara spoke sadly, moving her spoon around the yoghurt.

"Is your parents dead too?" Emmi questioned.

"They are," Kara nodded. "But Alex's Mum and Dad, they took me in and raised me." Kara told her, Emmi giving a little smile.

"Like Miss Alex and Miss Maggie are looking after me," Emmi said before taking a big spoonful of her frozen yoghurt, before she gave a sad sounding sigh. "Do you miss them?" Emmi questioned.

"Everyday," Kara answered. "But I have Alex and Eliza, and Maggie and James, Winn and J'onn and Lena…." Kara trailed off as she listed the people around her.

"What about Miss Alex's Dad?" Emmi questioned.

"He uhm…he's not around anymore," Kara said, hoping Emmi wouldn't ask anymore questions about Jeremiah. She didn't know what Alex had told her, but she was sure she'd not have told her about what he did to her parents. "But hey, you've got all these awesome people too now, right?"

"Yeah," Emmi smiled. "Well, I don't know Miss Lena."

"Well I'm sure you'll meet her one day. She is a good friend of mine." Kara told her.

Emmi took another spoonful of her yoghurt. "You have more powers than me." Emmi sounded a little annoyed as she gave Kara a scowl.

"Well yeah," Kara answered. "But hey, telekinesis is pretty cool. I can't do that." Kara told her.

"Yeah but you've got cool laser eyes and freeze breath and stuff." Emmi sighed.

"Emmi, you could move a bus with your mind," Kara told her, and Emmi grinned proudly. "That's pretty awesome. "And, hey, you can fly. That's always fun."

"Ma and Pa said I'm not allowed to fly or use my telekinesis," Emmi said. "It's not safe and I should just get to be a little girl," Emmi took another spoonful of her yoghurt. "And Miss Alex, too. She just wants to keep me safe."

"Well you have lucked out there," Kara smiled at her. "Alex is the best protector I've ever had."

Emmi grinned. "She is really awesome. I am so glad she found me."

"I'm glad she found you too." Kara smiled. She loved watching Alex's motherly side come out. She was great with Emmi.

"Miss Kara," Emmi spoke shyly. "Do you think one day, when I'm older I could be a Superhero like you?" Emmi wondered. "You could teach me how to be one because we are both aliens."

"I uhm…" Kara paused for a moment. "When you are older and if it's what you want, and Alex and Maggie are happy to let me help you, then yeah." Kara said, Emmi grinning at the news.

"Maybe sometimes we could fly," Emmi suggested. "Ma and Pa would sometimes let me. It was dark and night time and we were careful."

Kara pursed her lips. She really wanted to take Emmi out flying but she knew Alex wasn't keen. That Alex wanted her to be a child and was technically following her parents wishes. But, maybe if Alex knew her parents would sometimes let her fly, Alex would allow it very occasionally too, and it wasn't like Kara would let any harm come to the child. "We'll see." Kara didn't want to promise her anything. She'd need to talk to Alex first. Emmi pouted at her answer before she went back to eating her yoghurt.

* * *

Emmi was still out with Kara, leaving Maggie and Alex to start packing things up for the move to the new house. "You know, I'm going to miss living in this place." Alex said, taking the picture from the wall, laying it down on top of the bubble wrap that was on her bed. She measured off a big enough piece before she cut it from the roll and began taping it around the picture, so she could protect it in the move.

"Yeah?" Maggie questioned, looking up to her from putting Alex's shoes into a suitcase.

"Yeah," Alex exhaled as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "This has been my home for years," Alex said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm looking forward to a new chapter of my life beginning in the new house, but…" Alex pursed her lips, looking around the apartment.

"I get you," Maggie told her. "But it's not like memories of this place will stay here when you are gone," Maggie said. "Your memories are always going be in your head."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Alex answered. "Beside we are going to make plenty wonderful new memories with our little girl." Alex smiled as Maggie shuffled over to her, placing her hands on Alex's knees.

"Mmm we are," Maggie murmured, leaning herself up as Alex leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "But c'mon," Maggie hit Alex's leg a few times. "Stop slacking and get packing."

Alex chuckled before she stood up from the bed, Maggie going back to what she was doing. Alex put the photo into the box before taking a few steps and knelt down next to Maggie. She hit the code into the safe and pulled out some important documents, before pulling out one of her guns. That's when she saw it. The little red box way at the back. She reached in and pulled it out, her mouth opening a little as she stared down at it. "Oh."

"Oh my goodness," Maggie pulled the blue yoga mat from the back of the wardrobe. "The yoga mat I gave you. That you used. Once." Maggie chuckled as she looked around to Alex, who had opened the ring box and was looking down at the rings. Alex looked around to Maggie as she felt her hand touching her arm.

"I uhm, I forgot I…" Alex bit her lip. "I didn't want to get rid of them. I couldn't," Alex shook her head. "But then I…"Alex shook her head. She could feel her heart racing.

"I uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "I noticed them. A few weeks back when I used the safe." Maggie told her.

"You didn't say anything?" Alex looked a little shocked.

"What would I say?" Maggie questioned. "But I uh," Maggie looked down for a moment, her lips pursing. "I'm glad you've kept them." Maggie smiled as she looked back up to her girlfriend.

Alex took a deep breath before she opened up the box, the two shiny rings sitting there. "Would you uh….would you want to use these again or get new ones?" Alex wondered. "We ended this engagement, do these rings…" Alex stopped talking, looking deep into Maggie's eyes.

"We picked those rings together when we were happy and so in love," Maggie told her. "Right now, we are happy, and we are so in love," Maggie said. "These rings represented that, and they still can," Maggie told her. "They're the rings."

Alex smiled as she gave a little nod. "I guess it's not the rings that matter, is it? Alex said. "It's the fact we want to commit to a life together that's important."

"Yeah." Maggie gave a smile. She felt her heart beating a little faster.

"Look, I," Alex took a deep breath, Maggie noticing she was shaking a little. Alex loved Maggie more than anything. She was the one. She knew it. She didn't want to waste another second, just waiting. She wanted to be her wife. Her family. "I know it's not the romantic beach proposal with the chocolates and candles and roses and music, but, I…" Alex gave a nervous smile as Maggie widened her eyes. "I love you, Maggie, and you love me and we both want this and I….why are we waiting?" Alex questioned. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, getting a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Uhm," Maggie gave a little shrug. "I…." Maggie found herself lost for words. Her heart started racing, knowing what was coming. She didn't expect it like this, but she wanted it.

"Margarita Sawyer," Alex took a deep breath. "Will you be my Mrs Danvers?" Alex asked, picking up Maggie's ring, handing it out to her.

Maggie felt her bottom lip tremble as she nodded her head. "Yes. I would love nothing more than to be your Mrs Danvers." Maggie answered as she lifted her hand up and Alex took a hold of it, putting the ring on her finger before they met in a kiss. Maggie pulled back and looked down, picking up Alex's ring and putting it onto her finger, the couple once again meeting a kiss.

* * *

"Oh my Rao, guys." Kara shrieked as she was told the news. She pulled them both into a bone-crushing hug.

"Gentle Kara." Alex croaked.

"Sorry." Kara apologised, letting them out of the embrace, Emmi pulling at Alex's hand, wanting to see the ring.

"Oh wow, Miss Alex that is a sparkler," Emmi said before reaching for Maggie's hand, needing to see her ring too. "They are so beautiful."

"Aw thanks sweet girl." Maggie ruffled Emmi's hair, Emmi grinning at her.

"This was so not expected. Did you have this planned?" Kara questioned, looking to Alex who was shaking her head.

"No, it was just in the moment," Alex answered. "But it felt right."

"Aww," Kara gushed as she jumped up and down a few times. "Honestly guys, I am so happy for you," Kara told them. "Ah you know, you should go out and celebrate."

"Uhm." Alex rubbed the back of her head.

"I mean a dinner." Kara added to her suggestion.

"We kinda just want to stay in with Emmi and you and order pizza and potstickers," Alex gave a little shrug. "And you could pick up a bottle of champagne," Alex said, looking around to Maggie. "You and Kara can have a celebratory drink," Alex told her. "You should celebrate this."

"Have you two celebrated yet?" Kara questioned, her eyebrows raising suggestively.

"Uh, no." Alex shook her head, going a little red in the face.

"I can have Emmi at my place tonight." Kara suggested.

"Uhm," Maggie looked at Alex before looking down to Emmi, who was still engrossed by the ring on Maggie's finger. She knew she wasn't ready to spend a night away from Alex yet. "It's alright. We have the rest of our lives to…." Maggie cleared her throat. "Celebrate."

"Well the offer is there," Kara said. "How about and Emmi and I go for pizza, potstickers and champagne," Kara suggested before tapping Emmi's arm. "C'mon kid, we'll go get dinner." Kara said, holding her hand out for Emmi to take.

"But I wanna stay with Miss Alex and Miss Maggie now." Emmi pouted.

"C'mon, we can get an extra box of potstickers just for us on the way home." Kara whispered, giving her a little wink.

"Okay. But I'm bringing Poppy." Emmi said, picking her up from the couch where she'd been sitting.

"Okay," Kara chuckled as she walked over to the door, Emmi running over to her. "We'll go to the place way across town, so you know, might be a while." Kara winked before she walked out of the apartment with Emmi.

Alex and Maggie turned to face each other, both of them smiling widely as they wrapped their arms around each other, their lips meeting in a kiss. "We don't really have the time, do we?" Maggie murmured.

"Mmm," Alex moaned into a kiss, letting it deepen for a moment. "We have plenty time for a good old fashioned high school make out session." Alex said, her lips once again crashing against Maggie's.

* * *

 **Thanks again for the reviews. There's one more left of this one, but still considering that sequel. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**3 months later.**

August 30th was going to be a special day for Alex for more than one reason. Firstly, it was the day she was marrying the love of her life. They'd decided that they didn't want a big wedding. Eliza, Kara and J'onn would be there as Alex's family and Maggie had invited her Aunt. James, Winn, Lena and Rachel had obviously been invited and some workmates from the DEO and NCPD also got an invite. Secondly, it meant that Maggie would officially be moving into the house. After they'd gotten engaged, they talked about her moving in right away, but ultimately decided to keep things as planned. That Maggie would move in after her lease on the apartment was up. Although technically, she was still leaving a few weeks before that. And thirdly, Alex had received a phone call telling her that her application for adoption had been approved. Emmi was officially her daughter. Her little girl. She had immediately called Maggie – because they'd spent the night before apart – and told her the news. Maggie was thrilled, and said it had made the day even better, which she didn't think would be possible. After a cheeky little chat with the woman who would very soon become Mrs Danvers, Alex hung up the phone and walked out of her bedroom, walking down to find Emmi, Kara and Eliza who were getting ready in the spare room which currently lay empty and Emmi mostly used it as a playroom. "Emmi," Alex couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Aww sweetie you look beautiful." Alex told her. Emmi was wearing a flower girl dress with a teal bow tied around the waist, the colour matching Kara and Rachel's bridesmaid dresses. She'd been allowed to get a little make-up done for the special day and her chocolate brown locks were in loose curls, falling down passed her shoulders.

"Who was on the phone?" Kara wondered, sounding a little worried. Alex had left the room upon getting the phone call, not saying who it was before she left.

"I hope it wasn't anyone cancelling," Eliza said. "Caterer is still on? Minister can still come?"

"Yes," Alex nodded, the grin still on her face. "It was the agency," Alex said, Eliza and Kara widening their eyes, both of them sure it was good news based on how Alex looked but they both unintentionally held their breath until Alex spoke again. "Emmi sweetie come here," Alex bent down, and Emmi ran over to her. "You, my sweet girl are officially Emmi Danvers," Alex told her, feeling herself welling up. She took a deep breath, trying to stay composed because she didn't want to ruin her make-up. "The adoption has gone through."

Emmi gasped as she jumped up and down, Kara and Eliza both looking thrilled at the news. "For real?" Emmi questioned. "I really am yours forever?" Emmi's body was moving with excitement.

"Yeah, you are my daughter." Alex felt her heart swell now it was official.

Emmi squealed as she leapt forward, Alex wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. "This is such a good day," Emmi said. "You and Maggie are getting married and she will move in properly with us," Emmi noted. Maggie stayed over a lot, but Emmi was glad she'd officially be moving in after the honeymoon, of course. "And you are my forever Mum." Emmi shrieked. Alex grinned widely. It was the first time Emmi had addressed her as Mum. The 'Miss' and 'Mr' had eventually dropped from in front of everyone's name expect from Winn. For some reason, Emmi still called him Mr Winn.

"Oh Alex," Eliza looked down to her, her hand squeezing her shoulder. "What fantastic news to get on such a special day."

"Yeah, it's really brilliant." Kara said, squeezing Emmi's shoulders as she spoke. "Officially a Danvers, huh kid?" Kara smiled down at her as Emmi grinned at her, clearly excited to be a Danvers. "Welcome to the best family."

Emmi gave a little jump. "Maggie is going to be Danvers too."

"That's right." Alex nodded, all of a sudden getting a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was only about an hour and a half until she'd marry Maggie.

"Oh Mum." Emmi clasped her hands together before she leapt into another embrace with Alex. Alex held her tightly, placing a soft kiss on her temple. She'd have to get changed into her wedding dress soon, but right now, she was very much enjoying the hug with her daughter.

* * *

Maggie, Rachel and Maggie's Aunt Rosa, were on their second glass of champagne. They were only supposed to have one, to calm Maggie's nerves before the wedding, but after Alex called with the news of Emmi's adoption, they'd poured another to celebrate. "So, only Alex has adopted her?" Rosa questioned.

"For now," Maggie nodded. "I will adopt her too, though. I think we thought the proposal and wedding wouldn't happen for longer," Maggie said. "It just seemed right to not wait any longer though," Maggie explained. "And I guess we thought the adoption would be less complicated if she were to do it as a single parent, other than us trying when we were unmarried."

Rachel gave a little nod of understanding. "Aw well it's exciting though. My little Margarita pizza is all grown up," Rachel gave a cheeky grin. "You are getting married, you have a daughter," Rachel said. "It's nice to see you so happy."

Maggie felt her heart flutter as she thought about becoming Mrs Danvers. "It is, darling," Rosa said, Maggie giving her Aunt a smile. "Alex is wonderful, and Emmi is a sweetheart." Rosa was glad to see Maggie so happy.

"Yeah, I've really lucked out," Maggie smiled, running her hand up and down the stem of the champagne flute, a smile on her face. "And Alex's family….her Mum and sister are great," Maggie's smile grew larger. She'd never felt more accepted. "I can't wait to be her wife. To be a Danvers. To raise Emmi with her and support her through her pregnancy with Baby Danvers. To get the dog," Maggie smiled as she pictured her future with Alex. "I want it all now."

"You'll get it," Rosa smiled. "But enjoy life, Margarita. It's not a race. Enjoy moments with Emmi and Alex, let things happen when they are supposed to."

"Yeah." Maggie nodded.

"This moment that is about to happen is going to be pretty awesome," Rachel told her. "Then you get a honeymoon," Rachel smiled. Maggie and Alex were going to Mexico for 10 days. Emmi was staying with Eliza at the house. "Get to come back to a daughter," Rachel pursed her lips. "And I'm still single…nope, not jealous at all."

"Oh well you are a very beautiful young lady," Rosa told her. "I'm sure the perfect woman is out there for you somewhere."

"Mmm," Rachel nodded. "To bad I live hundreds of miles away because Alex's sister is hot." Rachel widened her eyes as she spoke.

"Yeah because the distance would be the problem," Maggie murmured. "Kara not being gay wouldn't be an issue at all." Maggie rolled her eyes before taking a drink of her champagne.

"That's just a slight technicality," Rachel held her index finger out and Maggie chuckled, shaking her head at her friend. She was glad she had Rachel in her life. She was just sad that she lived so far away so they didn't get to see each other that often. "Anyways," Rachel glanced at the clock to check the time. "We need to make a move soon."

Maggie took a deep breath, her hand going onto her chest. She could feel her heart racing as her stomach was churning with a mix of nerves and excitement. "Let's go get you married." Rosa smiled proudly as she stood up and held her hand out for her niece to take. Maggie took another deep breath before she downed her champagne for courage and stood up, leaving the hotel room with her Aunt and Rachel.

* * *

Maggie was standing at the top of the altar. She was pacing, nervously, looking downwards. The rustic room had been tastefully decorated. Not too over the top, just a few bunches of flowers and some teal ribbon draped over the wooden beams on the ceiling. She played with her wedding ring finger, taking long deep breaths. Beyond Maggie, the whole wall was one big ceiling to floor window, allowing you to see out to the blue lake, which was shimmering as the sun shone against it. James, Winn, Lena, Rosa and Eliza were sitting on the seats, waiting for Alex to make her entrance. Rachel was standing at the altar, by Maggie's side. The minister had arrived, and Maggie knew that any moment now, the music would start playing and her beautiful bride would be walking down the aisle. "Can't you stand still. You are making me nervous." Rachel murmured.

"You are nervous?" Maggie glared at her but did as requested and stood still. She reached her hand out and grabbed Rachel's arm as music started playing, the guests standing to their feet and looking back, seeing Emmi walk proudly down the aisle, throwing white rose petals as she did so. Kara wasn't far behind her, Emmi giving Maggie a little wave as she stood in her place next to Rachel, Kara walking in behind and standing next to Emmi. Maggie winked down at Emmi who grinned even more, then looked around, her heart skipping a beat as she saw her wife to be, looking absolutely stunning as J'onn walked her down the aisle. "Wow," Maggie mouthed. Alex had opted for a dress. It wasn't overly fancy, but it was a beautiful ivory dress with a sweetheart neckline, that flowed down to the ground, some diamante detailing around the chest area. They smiled at each other as J'onn kissed Alex's cheek, before taking his seat in between Eliza and Rosa. "You look absolutely breath-taking." Maggie told her as Kara stepped forward, taking Alex's flowers from her.

"So do you." Alex said, their hands linking together. They didn't know what the other was wearing, but as it worked out, Alex was in a dress and Maggie a suit. She was dressed similar to what she was wearing at their belated valentine's prom. Her long luscious locks were left down and in loose curls, coincidentally, rather similar to the way Emmi's hair had been style.

They both looked around to the minister, ready to become Mrs and Mrs Danvers. "Welcome family and friends of Alexandra and Margarita," The minister started. "We have come here today to celebrate their union and the commitment they are making of a lifelong relationship. They have spent time together, falling in love, learning to trust and to respect one another," The minister paused for a moment. "They may have face some hurdles along the way, but they managed to find each other again, realising that their love never faded. They worked through everything, the good and the bad and are still as committed to each other than ever," The minister said. Eliza gave a little sniffle as she reached for a tissue. "They welcomed a beautiful daughter, only adding more love into their lives and home. They stand here today to affirm that everlasting love for each other," The minister spoke softly, looking to Maggie and Alex, seeing they looked completely besotted with each other. "Alexandra and Margarita, do you both willingly present yourself of your own accord to be joined in marriage?"

"We do." Maggie and Alex spoke at the same time, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Then, Alexandra, please present the vows." The minister told her.

Alex took a deep breath. "Maggie," Alex spoke softly, squeezing her hands as she spoke. "From the moment we met in that airport parking lot, I knew that you were going to be my someone special," Alex told her, Maggie giving her a smile. "We may have faced some hard times to get to this day, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Alex's voice started to tremble. "Because it has shaped us into who we are today and that is a strong, committed couple. I love that you are always there for me no matter what, and that you support me in everything I do, even if sometimes, it might be the wrong thing," Alex said, causing some chuckles from the guests. "I promise to love you, to cherish you, honour and respect you, always, as we begin the rest of our lives together," Alex sniffed back, feeling her eyes stinging with tears. "I know I'm not perfect, but I love how you treat me like I am," Alex told her, Maggie displaying those dimples that made Alex go weak at the knees. "I love how great you are with our daughter and how you can always cheer me up when I'm feeling down," Alex exhaled. "You make me feel like I am the luckiest woman on the planet and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Alex told her, squeezing her hands a little tighter.

"Wish you'd have let me go first," Maggie murmured. "How do I follow that?" Maggie choked back some tears as there was a little chuckle again from the guests. "I'm sorry, babe, but you are wrong," Maggie started, Alex looking a little confused. "I am the lucky one for getting to marry you. You let me see what a true love was. You gave me a family, Alex," Maggie took a deep breath, Alex seeing her bottom lip was trembling. "A sense of belonging. Of being loved unconditionally. I never thought it was possible until I met you. You are my best friend and the love of my life and everyday I count myself lucky and not just because I have you, but because through you, I got Eliza and she is wonderful and she treats me like I am her own daughter," Maggie cleared a lump from her throat. "And Kara, we can butt heads but she's awesome as is our sweet, sweet girl," Maggie brought her hand up and wiped a tear from her eye before taking Alex's hand again. "You are an amazing mother and if I am great then its only because of you. You showed me that I can do this, and I'm glad. I am so glad because I couldn't imagine my life without Emmi in it," Maggie took a moment. "Today, tomorrow and every day to come, I am so glad that you will be by my side. You are the sweetest, kindest, more sincere person I have ever met, and the most badass," Maggie said, Winn and James laughing lightly. "I love you with all that I have, Alex and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you by my side."

Alex felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She squeezed Maggie's hands as they looked into each other's eyes, so much love pouring out. "Do we have the rings?" The minister questioned, looking to her side towards Rachel. She stepped forward, handing them to the minister, who momentarily looked down to the two slim white gold wedding bands, that would soon be on Alex and Maggie's fingers, joining their engagement rings.

Alex took the ring into her hand. "Maggie, I give you this ring as a sign of our love and commitment. I promise to stand by you in everything and remain faithful always." Alex said as she slid the delicate band onto Maggie's finger.

Maggie took Alex's ring from the minister and looked back to Alex. "Alex, I give you this ring as a sign of our love and commitment. I promise to stand by you in everything and remain faithful always." Maggie said, sliding the ring onto Alex's finger.

"It is with great pleasure that I pronounce you wives," The minister said, Alex and Maggie both grinning widely, Maggie displaying those dimples. "You may kiss." The minister told them, Maggie raising her eyebrows as she leaned up and placed a kiss on her wife's lips.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were down by the lake. They'd made their way down to the pier, Alex with her arms around Maggie's waist and Maggie's were around Alex's neck, the pair slow dancing. There was no music, but they didn't care. They still danced, slowly, gazing lovingly into each other eyes under the moonlight. "This has been one of the best days of my life." Maggie murmured.

"Me too," Alex replied. "I got to marry my love and Emmi officially became ours."

Maggie smiled. "I kinda feel bad that we are not taking her to Mexico."

"I know," Alex exhaled. "But we have plenty time in the future for family vacations," Alex answered. "And we can get her a nice present from Mexico."

"Yes, I supposed we can," Maggie answered, giving her wife a smile. "Man, my wife. You are my wife. I have a wife. I can't believe it."

"Well believe it, wife," Alex grinned before placing a kiss on her lips. "Mmm, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Maggie replied the pair once again meeting in a kiss. Maggie moaned into the kiss, letting it deepen as Alex's hand wandered down and cupped her bum cheeks, giving them a squeeze. "Mmm." Maggie pulled back as she heard a shout.

"Mum, Mummy," Alex took a moment to realise it was Emmi shouting on her. She'd need to get used to being called Mum. "Hey Mummy." Emmi grinned as she ran across the pier, jumping up as Alex parted from Maggie and caught Emmi in her arms. Emmi gave her a tight squeeze.

"Hey sweetie," Alex smiled at her. "I thought Eliza was taking you to bed?" Alex questioned. They had rustic lodges at the wedding venue and they were staying the night, as was Eliza, Emmi, Kara and James, Emmi going to be staying in a lodge with Eliza.

"Yes," Emmi yawned. "I just wanted to come and say goodnight."

"Ah, well goodnight." Alex told her before she kissed her temple.

"Goodnight Mum. Goodnight Maggie," Emmi looked to Maggie, a smile on her face. "Wait, you can be Mama now, right?" Emmi questioned, and Maggie felt her heart glow as she nodded.

"Yeah, I can be." Maggie told her, looking to Alex, the pair exchanging a smile.

"Cool," Emmi grinned. "I've had the best day," Emmi told them. "I've been dancing with Mr Winn all night."

"Yeah you have done lots of dancing, haven't you?" Alex questioned.

Emmi nodded. "Can we have another wedding soon?" Emmi questioned, and Alex and Maggie stifled a laugh.

"No, we won't be having another wedding." Maggie told her, and Emmi pouted.

"Will Kara and James?" Emmi questioned.

"Maybe, one day." Alex gave a little shrug.

"I hope so. Weddings are fun," Emmi noted. "You get to dance and have nice cake," Emmi spoke through a yawn, the little girl clearly ready for bed. "I'm sleepy." Emmi rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex kissed her temple, looking beyond Maggie to see Eliza was approaching them. "C'mon, Emmi. I'll take you to bed," Eliza held her hand out and Alex put her down. Emmi reached her hands up to Maggie and she lifted her up giving her and kiss and hug goodnight.

"Will see you in the morning, sweet girl." Maggie said, putting Emmi down, Emmi walking over to Eliza.

"Night Mums." Emmi said, Alex and Maggie both feel giddy at being called Mum.

"Goodnight you two, Eliza stepped forward giving both of them a hug. "Congratulations again. It was a beautiful day."

"Thanks." Maggie smiled at her mother-in-law.

"Goodnight," Alex and Maggie spoke at the same time, watching as Eliza took their daughter off to bed. "Mums," Alex raised her eyebrows. "That sounds so nice."

"It does," Maggie smiled, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "But fast forward to the future and it'll be 'Mum can I get this' and 'Mama I need money for that' and 'Ugh Mum you are so annoying'," Maggie said, Alex giving a little laugh. "And there's possible going to be more that one child yelling that at us." Maggie said, thinking about their future.

"Yeah but it'll be worth it," Alex told her. "Look at the joy she brings us. And any future children will be the same."

"Yeah, I know," Maggie smiled, looking into her wives captivating eyes. Her smile grew larger as she kissed her once again. "But maybe we should follow suit and uhm, head to bed ourselves?" Maggie questioned, her eyebrows raising suggestively.

"Mmm you think so?" Alex questioned, and Maggie gave a little nod, before they once again met in a kiss. "Okay, let's go to bed, Mrs Danvers." Alex said, taking Maggie's hand and leading her off the pier, in the direction of their lodge, both of them excited to see what the future would bring for their little family.

* * *

 **So, that's the last chapter. Thanks for reading and more importantly, thanks to those who left some feedback.**

 **There will be a sequel so keep a look out for that. :)**


End file.
